Under a Dark Moon
by McAddicted
Summary: AU: Det. Meredith Grey has returned to Seattle after a 2 year absence...called to a crime scene on her first night home, she finds herself meeting up with Derek again...sparks fly, but they need to work together to solve a case of mysterious killings.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go...the new story I've promised you...and once again, it's totally AU. I have to admit, while I enjoy Grey's, I'm a big fan of a crime dramas (especially NCIS, CSI, and Criminal Minds) so it came to me one night while I was watching one of them, that what if I used that kind of setting for a MerDer fic? It's different, I know, and I'm a little nervous about posting it! But along with the drama, there will be the usual romance between our favorite couple...eventually... I just hope I do the genre justice, and I hope you enjoy the story along the way!**

**Big thanks to dakotalady for her input on the title of this fic, and for her support in previewing some of this! I appreciate it!**

**Story Premise: There's a killer on the loose in Seattle, preying on young women. Detective Meredith Grey has just returned to Seattle after a two year absence, and on the first night back, called out to the crime scene, she is confronted with the man she left behind. Detective Derek Shepherd is still around, still damn sexy and now she will have to deal with working with him again. Along with the attraction that still simmers between them, they have to track down the killer before he strikes again...**

**Usual Discliamer: Don't own Grey's or the characters...they belong to Shonda...this is just a work of fiction to entertain the fans, and keep me busy! **

**

* * *

**

**Under a Dark Moon**

**Chapter One**

Meredith parked the Jeep, easing it in behind the other vehicles clogging the darkened side street. She sighed and squinted at her reflection in the visor mirror, trying to rake her hair into some semblance of order. If it wasn't midnight. maybe she could look more put together, however, being yanked out of a tequila induced slumber to come to your first Seattle crime scene in two years wasn't her idea of dressing to impress. It would have to do for now.

She unlocked the glove compartment and retrieved her gun, snapping it into the holster beneath her jacket, then fishing in her purse for the new laminated ID tag she'd just picked up that evening. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the Jeep, into the damp Seattle night. Mist curled around the buildings, shrouding everything in silence. Even the various voices of the already assembled technicians and officers, and the blue and red flashing lights seemed muted. Wrapping her jacket more securely around her, Meredith picked her way along to where a young uniformed office guarded the perimeter. He held up one hand to stop her, but she flashed him the ID badge, earning a smile and a wave through as he lifted the yellow crime scene tape. "Sorry, ma'am…didn't realize you were with us."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "God, don't call me ma'am...is the Captain here?"

"Sorry, ma'am…erm…I mean, Detective. He's over there…" He pointed to the small group clustered around the victim. Meredith's gaze tracked along the group - Captain Webber was there all right; standing right next to the man she had hoped not to run into so soon.

Meredith steeled herself to keep walking. She glued her eyes on the bulk of the Captain, managing to keep focused. Damnit, but the man next to Richard still looked too good, too well put together for the late hour. Under the streetlight, she could tell his body was still workout lean, topped by jet black hair that was just tousled enough, and a pair of eyes whose glare was piercing blue. He was dressed in charcoal slacks and cashmere sweater beneath a supple leather trench coat. His hand clutched his habitual cup of coffee, as he surveyed the scene, somehow managing to exude an air of detached boredom. But she knew it was just a facade – he was so aware of everything around him as always.

Not for the first time tonight, she wondered why she had agreed to come back to Seattle. Derek Shepherd was still here, still deadly. And of course, they were going to have to work together. Fucking great…

* * *

Derek shoved one hand into his coat pocket, wondering why these things always seemed to happen in the dead of night. Even the moon was dark, hiding behind the clouds. The victim was sprawled out on the cement behind the dumpster, blood seeping out of her skull, and puddling beneath her. Her purse was abandoned several feet away, contents scattered. There was no wallet, so the identification was going to be tough, but maybe they could piece her shattered cell phone together and get something from it. He sipped from the steaming cup of coffee warming his other hand, watching carefully as the medical examiner began her survey of the injuries.

"Poor child, to die alone like this," Miranda Bailey clucked. "Such a waste."

"Anything pointing to a cause?" Captain Webber asked. "This is the second one like this in the last week. Looks bad." He scowled at the body, as if it could give him the answers he was seeking. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his voluminous coat, the collar turned up against the damp chill.

Derek shrugged. "No gunshots, so obviously the blow to the head would be my guess. But I'm not the expert," he conceded, giving Bailey a nod. Then he looked around, keeping an eye on the few onlookers loitering around the edge of the crime scene tape. He swallowed another sip of coffee, before catching sight of the officer waving a slim woman through. "Damn, why is he letting her…" He stopped, his body tensing as he recognized the delicate features in the flashing lights. He turned back to the Webber, narrowing his blue eyes in anger. "She's here…why the hell didn't you tell me she was coming here?"

"Suck it up, Shep. What difference would it make if I told you, anyway? You're both adults," Richard growled. "I don't want any whining – keep it professional."

Derek cooled his emotions, keeping his thoughts neutral. "Sure. You got it…professional is my middle name." His jaw clenched, though, as the woman neared them. It had been two years since he had last seen her, two years of silence and regret. What was he going to say to her now?

She looked good to him, despite the late hour. Her hair was pulled back from her face, emphasizing her cheekbones, and intelligent gray green eyes. A little thinner than he remembered, dressed in slim, worn jeans and a plain white t-shirt under her fitted leather jacket. He still remembered the feel of her body against his, of her hair tickling his belly when she…

He snapped out of his reveries, as she brushed by him without a word, the familiar scent of her lavender conditioner tickling his nostrils. His gut twisted – this wasn't going to be easy.

"Boss," she nodded to the Captain. "Why am I here at this hour? I don't officially start till tomorrow."

"It _is_ tomorrow," he replied wryly. "And we're short staffed. Sloan is off with the flu, so you're up. Welcome back to Seattle, Grey."

Meredith groaned inwardly. "Fine. What happened here?"

"Maybe random, but it's too similar to another murder two days ago."

"Hello Miranda," Meredith murmured, dropping down beside the other woman. She pulled out a pair of disposable gloves from her jacket pocket, grimacing at just how prepared she'd been.

"Hey, girl – glad to have you back with us. Too much testosterone floating around here usually," she smirked.

"Yeah, I can tell," Meredith agreed, with a little smirk of her own.

"Sorry about your Mom. Ellis is always happy to help if I need anything – kind of miss her around the hospital these days."

"Yeah. What killed this one?" Meredith brushed aside the reference to her mother, not willing to discuss the details right now. The details that had brought her back to Seattle, after vowing never to return. Never say never, isn't that how the saying goes?

"I'll have more answers after the autopsy, but this is likely from the head trauma." She carefully pushed the girl's hair from a nasty crack on the back of her skull.

"Any sign of rape?"

"No, looks like robbery gone bad. But she didn't fight back – I see no sign of skin under her nails, nor are any of them broken..."

"As if she knew her attacker," Meredith murmured, inspecting the girl's hand. "Not entirely a robbery either, her watch is still here..."

"Just like the other one," Derek observed, leaning closer, over Meredith's shoulder. Meredith caught a whiff of his aftershave, and the familiar scent of Hugo Boss made her jerk away. Reminded too forcibly of mornings they had spent getting ready for work, of easy intimacy that she had taken for granted. "Not going to say hello, Meredith?' he asked softly.

"Any leads on that one?" she asked, ignoring his question. She edged away, her eyes falling on an object tucked along the edge of the dead girl's body. "What's this? Can we move her and look?"

Miranda nodded. "I've done all I can here. Let's see…" She helped Meredith roll the body over, plucking a small white card from the ground and placing it in a small evidence bag. "Hmm…the letter "A"…?"

"Odd…" Meredith inspected it through the cellophane.

"May I?" Derek asked, taking it from her, his fingers brushing hers.

Meredith nodded. "Any cards at the other scene?"

"We'll check when we get back to the precinct."

"There was," Richard remembered, backing away. "I'm going home now. You two work on this one. I want to clear this up fast before the news gets this blown out of proportion." He levelled a cool look at them both. "Nice to have you back, Grey."

"I still don't know how long I'm staying…" she protested.

"As long you want."

Richard walked away, leaving them alone for a moment. A painful silence descended as she tried to think of something to say. "Um, look, Derek… I didn't expect to see you like this…"

"What, running into your ex-fiancé wasn't in your plans tonight, Mer?" he asked, his fingers squeezing the Styrofoam cup tightly. "You left me, remember honey?"

"Oh, yes I remember," Meredith agreed tightly, rubbing her temples. The tequila was still leaving its after-effect on her brain. Trading barbs with Derek was too difficult to handle right now.

"You okay?" he asked, noting the dark circles under her eyes then. "Sleeping okay? I know how much trouble you had sometimes..."

"Just dandy," she huffed. "And don't call me honey anymore…" She turned on her heel, ready to escape back to her Jeep, when he caught her arm. She gave him a pointed look, and pulled away. "I'm going to head to the precinct now. Just keep out of my personal space, and we'll be fine. Looks like we're stuck together, so we'll have to make the best of it."

"Well, as soon as Sloan recovers we won't have to be stuck together," Derek commented, matching her frosty tone. "The Captain can find you someone else to work with."

"Fine." Meredith stalked away, her heart thudding in her chest. Damn him to hell - he could still have this effect on her, despite the fact it had been two long years apart.

"Well, she was sure impressed with your charm, Shep," Bailey observed, packing up her examiners bag. The ambulance attendants proceeded to place the body into the black bag for transportation to the morgue, while she watched carefully. "You gonna go after her?"

Derek shook his head. "She's too mad at me right now, Miranda. I don't need to get yelled at tonight. Bad enough she's going to be waiting for me at the precinct." He crumpled the coffee cup and tossed it into the dumpster.

"I always thought you two were the golden couple - able to combine work and personal life," she said as they followed the technicians to the edge of the perimeter.

"Shit, Bailey, you know cops can't have the happily ever after," Derek sighed. "It was bound to happen."

"Mmhmm...I do know that. But she's back in Seattle now, this might be your only chance to get her back." They stopped beside Derek's car, the black paint shining under the streetlights.

"What makes you think I want to get her back?" he asked, unlocking the door. "Maybe I've moved on."

"You're a fool if you don't, Shep," Miranda laughed, before heading to her own department issued vehicle. Unlike Derek, she preferred to use the company car. He shook his head at her as she walked away.

"I may be a fool for letting her get away the first time," he said softly to himself, folding his lean body into the compact sports car. "But I don't think she's ready for any kind of reconciliation yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so so much for all the enthusiastic reviews for the first chapter! I'm thrilled that I was able to snag your interest - I'm always a wee bit worried at the start of a new fic whether it's going to go over well! So yes, there is some mystery here, and not only regarding the killings...there's that history between Mer & Der, and what happened to Ellis? I hope you hang in there to discover all the secrets!**

**There will be many of the characters from Grey's showing up in the this story, some in the persona we know and love...and some in completely different roles. So read, enjoy...and reviews are always welcomed!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Meredith rested her head on the steering wheel for a moment. This whole situation of returning to Seattle was going to be harder than she anticipated; for one thing, she obviously underestimated her reaction to seeing Derek again so suddenly. A little shiver tickled her spine - whether from him, or from the chill pervading her body, she wasn't entirely sure, but she cranked up the heat. Damnit she forgot how much she'd hated this pervasive rain, another reason why she already missed Los Angeles. Plastic and phony as it could be, at least it was warm. If her mother hadn't called unexpectedly, needing Meredith to stay with her, she would still be there. In fact, she didn't give up the lease on her condo, hoping that maybe she could go back once Ellis was recovered and able to function on her own again.

With a sigh, she buckled up her seat belt, and pulled out into the street, starting towards the precinct. Might as well get this over with, and maybe get some sleep yet tonight. She could see the taillights of Derek's car already disappearing, and the rumble of the expensive engine was fading away. Of course he had the Jag out – it was his pride and joy. He'd much rather drive that than any company issue vehicle. She made her way through the quiet, nearly deserted streets that she remembered well, trying to keep her thoughts focused on this case. By the time she arrived at the Seattle police department, and pulled into an empty parking spot, there was no sleek sports car to be seen. Part of her felt a twinge of disappointment, but she shook it off. Their past was not going to interfere with the present. This was just another case to work on, another murder to solve. Keep the personal aspect under wraps – something she should have done two years ago.

The persistent drizzle had started up again, and she made a dash for the main doors. The homicide division of Seattle PD had the privilege of their own entrance, but she knew it would be locked at this hour, and she didn't have the key yet. There wasn't much activity in the waiting area at this hour of the night, and her shoes made damp squishing sounds across the tiled floor to signal her arrival. The sergeant looked up from the desk, grinning widely when he recognized her. "Hey, I heard you were coming back! Didn't know it was tonight..." he greeted her. Sergeant George O'Malley was a young looking guy, his hair always trimmed neatly, and his dark uniform crisp and dress perfect no matter what the hour. He took his work as desk sergeant very seriously, and made sure no detail was overlooked.

"You and me both, O'Malley. You know how it is." Meredith gave him a tired smile. "No rest for the wicked..."

"I hear you. How's your Mom doing?"

"Getting better. I'm really not sure how long I'll be here."

"Well, go on up. I'm sure there's an empty desk somewhere that you can use for as long as you need to." He buzzed the gate open for her, and she headed for the elevator. For a moment, she considered detouring to the ladies room to freshen up, but shrugged. What was the point?

"Thanks...oh, George...I don't suppose there's a hope of coffee up there?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"If there is anything up there, it's sludge by now. I can send out..."

"Never mind..." Meredith waved her hand in dismissal as she walked away. "I'll survive!"

The elevator was still just as creaky and dark as she remembered it. The floor was scuffed from years of use, the walls marred by thousands of elbows rubbing against them. It deposited her at the Robbery/Homicide floor, and she ventured out into the quiet squad room. There were only a couple of other detectives working, and they looked up from their computers and gave her a wave of recognition as she passed by. She homed in on the desk she used to have. It was still in the same spot, with the same scratches on the top, and the same desk chair with the uneven wheels sat beside it. Nice to see nothing changed around here, she thought with a small smile. Even the computer that sat there looked to be the same one she'd used before.

She pulled the chair out, and sat down to jot a few notes down while the scene was still fresh in her mind, as she waited for Derek to show up. At least, she assumed he was still coming back here tonight. The elevator doors slid open again, and she looked up. He was just coming in now, and for a moment she studied him objectively. Did he look a little older, his cheekbones more angular, or was that her imagination, she wondered. Not for the first time, she felt a twinge of guilt at leaving him.

Derek had been the only son of a wealthy businessman who had been killed during a robbery outside a restaurant. It had been a senseless crime; one that left Derek convinced he wanted to join the police force. Even though the family had been left well off, and his mother had been upset over his choice of work originally, he knew he had to do something more than just take life easy. And so as soon as he graduated from college with a business degree, he joined the Seattle PD. With his intelligence and common sense, he quickly worked he way through the uniform squad, and became a robbery homicide detective before he turned thirty. A few of the older detectives resented him at first, but he won them over with his sense of humor and his willingness to take on any case with a fierce tenacity. Even if his suits were designer label, and his personal car was a Jag, he managed to fit in, and before long they all forgot their original misgivings.

Meredith watched him easily negotiate the cluttered squad room, balancing two cups of coffee. He nodded casually at the others, laughing over some comment they made in passing. Then his eyes met Meredith's, and she bit her lip at the little jolt that still ran through her. The dampness clung to his coat, and made his hair curl even more. Again she thought he looked far too good for this hour of the night, hell...far too good, period. If his face was thinner, it only made him look better, if such a thing was possible.

He set one of the large cups down in front of her with a wink. "I know how much you need your caffeine fix, Meredith."

She was torn. Part of her wanted to make a smart remark and pass up the beverage, but it smelled heavenly – her favorite blend, and she needed it badly. He knew her too well. "Thank you," she murmured, sliding the cup closer. She popped the lid, and inhaled deeply; the steamy goodness was almost enough to revive her without even tasting it.

"You're welcome. Now can we declare a truce, at least?" Derek asked, dropping into the chair across from her. He crossed one ankle over the other knee, and draped his free arm over the chair back. "We have to work together until Mark gets back, and maybe longer, if the Captain thinks we should keep working the case. It's not going to help if we're barking at each other."

Meredith sipped the hot coffee, letting the warmth seep into her body. "Sure. Truce." There was no point in being bitchy, she thought with a small shrug.

"Good. I've got the book on the other case in my desk – we can go over the notes, see what was similar. Go from there," he said. "I know it's late, and you probably haven't settled in yet. We can work up the rest of the details in the morning."

"Sounds good."

Derek nodded, getting up to retrieve the information from his own desk, a few feet away. He still had the same uncluttered desk as always, and even had a small framed picture of her still propped alongside the lamp. The thought he still had it out in the open was a surprise to her after all this time.

Then he dropped the black binder on her desk with the other victim's information – the murder book they called it. It included crime scene photos, notes, the autopsy findings, and any other pertinent data collected. She opened it slowly, her eyes seeking out the picture of the other woman first. "Hmm...kind of similar features, don't you think? Young, blond, way too innocent looking to be dead already." Meredith was accustomed to seeing these kinds of pictures, but it was still gut wrenching to see someone so young dead before their life fully started. She leafed through the notes. "Same kind of thing too – dumped in the alley, purse abandoned...no ID..."

"Yeah, and the note...we really haven't had enough time to check everything out yet..." Derek reached across and flipped the plastic protective sheets with a copy of the note. "The letter 'C'." He shifted a little closer, accidently brushing against her arm as he moved. He was suddenly engulfed in the scent of her hair, still damp from the drizzle. The same lavender essence wafted up to him again, and his body tightened in response.

"Derek..." she murmured, not looking up from the pages. "You're in my space."

Derek grimaced, pulling back. "Sorry." The thought of working alongside of her again, without being able to touch her, was frustrating. Their breakup had been entirely her idea, and it still hurt. He still didn't completely understand her reasons, but on an emotional level, it had been like losing part of himself. She had cut herself off from any contact, leaving her engagement ring on the bedside table after a stormy night of petty arguments.

But for now he steeled himself to be patient. Miranda was right – this was a second chance, and he hoped things would be different this time. For the moment, he concentrated on the details of the case, immersing himself in it, as he always did. Work had helped him keep his sanity before, and it would have to do for now as well.

* * *

Much later, Meredith pulled into the driveway at her mother's house. She glanced at her watch – after three a.m. already. Her eyes felt scratchy, and the tequila had long since burned away. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the front door. The porch light still glowed warmly, illuminating the doorway. The drizzle had stopped, leaving only cool damp air behind.

Inside the house, another lamp was lit in the front hall. Meredith dropped her purse on the table, and eased her shoes off. The house was quiet as she moved to the kitchen. Too early for more coffee, too late for tequila, she mused, stifling a yawn. Better just get to bed.

"Meredith..."

"Mom..." Meredith turned in surprise. "You should be in bed."

"Bah, I'm feeling a bit better." Ellis waved her hand dismissively. She leaned on her cane with her other hand. "I'm a doctor, I think I know how to tell if I'm feeling better."

"Seriously?" Meredith raised one eyebrow, as she joined her mother. "You didn't even want to admit you had a mild heart attack, and you're not fully functional, according to Dr. Yang. It hasn't been long since you were in the hospital...as a patient, not a surgeon, I might add..." Still, she realized that doctors were their own worst patient; she'd heard all about it over the years.

"I was worried about you," Ellis admitted. "Your first night home and they call you out. I have a mind to speak to Richard about that."

"It's my job, Mom...there's always going to be dead bodies late at night, unfortunately..."

"Still...no time to settle in..." Ellis shook her head. "So did you see Derek?" Ellis liked Derek, she always had, and she never truly understood the reasons why Meredith had left him. Actually, she never understood her daughter in a lot of ways – especially the fact that Meredith hadn't wanted to follow in her footsteps and become a surgeon. Being a cop was the last thing Ellis had wanted for her only child, but somehow Meredith persevered, and she loved the job. Still, Ellis worried about her constantly, having seen firsthand the things that happen to police officers on the job...gunshots, knife wounds, beatings...it was dangerous. Maybe it was selfish, but she was glad to have Meredith home again.

Meredith nodded, helping Ellis towards the stairs again. "Let's just both get to bed again. I need to be back at work again soon. And you need to rest."

"Don't change the subject," Ellis chided.

"Mom, not now, kay?"

"You'll have to deal with this sooner or later," Ellis smiled gently at her daughter. "My fault for bringing you back here, isn't it?"

"It's okay." Meredith guided Ellis up the stairs, and they paused at the top. "I guess I should have known I couldn't escape forever."

"No, dear. Running doesn't help." Ellis kissed Meredith's cheek and turned to her bedroom. "We'll talk tomorrow night. Get some sleep."

"Night Mom." Meredith sighed tiredly, heading for her old bedroom. She navigated around the jumble of open suitcases, then dropped onto the bed, not even bothering to undress. She pulled the comforter over herself, and fell asleep almost immediately. Her last thought was of Derek's dark blue eyes on her, as if he could see right into her heart. Seeing she still cared about him, more than she should. Then nothing else, as sleep claimed her.

* * *

In his loft penthouse, Derek poured himself a small shot of his favorite single-malt Scotch, and stood staring out the windows that overlooked Seattle. The lights twinkled out in the darkness, looking serene, but he knew better. There were a lot of ugly things going on under that peaceful surface, just like that murder tonight. Ever since his father was killed, he knew that life could change in the blink of an eye.

He sipped his drink slowly, savoring the aroma and the smoky flavor that seeped into his tired body. For a second, he looked towards the direction where he knew Meredith's house was located, wondering what she was doing. Seeing her tonight had opened up the flood of emotions that he'd been keeping locked up since she left him. He knew on some level she would show up eventually, with her mother sick, but it had been like ripping the bandage off a wound to see her without warning tonight.

"This isn't helping...suck it up, Shep..." he chided himself softly, echoing Webber's words to him earlier. He swallowed the rest of the alcohol, recognizing that he was already obsessing about her. And realizing that life was changing again, only this time, he hoped it was for the better. He shook his head at his thoughts, and headed for his bedroom, where he pulled the drapes shut, and quickly undressed. Sliding under the cool sheets, he lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling, arms crossed beneath his head. Meredith's soft sea-green eyes haunted him tonight, stirring up more memories of nights they had spent together here in this bed. Memories that were sure to play out in his dreams...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone for reviewing! While I see most of the familiar crew of readers giving me your comments, I do see some new names out there as well - I hope you will all enjoy this story as it goes along! Sorry for the delay in getting this posted...but I have this habit of fretting over the details, wanting everything to be the best it can be. This chapter moves things along a little bit more, both with the investigation, and with Derek & Meredith. Read, enjoy...review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Mid-morning found Meredith back in the squad room, wrestling with the recalcitrant chair. It squeaked loudly as she maneuvered next to the desk, and she frowned. In the L.A. office, everything was new and still in working order. But she was here now, and going to have to make the best of it. She reviewed her notes again, checking the autopsy report of the first victim. From there, she booted up the computer, keeping her fingers crossed that it would actually come to life.

"C'mon you old piece of techno trash..." she murmured, as it slowly brought up a log in screen for the SPD internal website. "I just want to look up some old cases..." It was irritating her no end that the old machine was giving her grief, and she swore under her breath. "Piece of crap..." she muttered, pushing several keys in irritation. Her computer skills were good, but this thing was just beyond all hope.

"It helps if you talk nicely to it," Derek observed from over her shoulder, and she glared at him. She'd been so deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard Derek's approach until just now. He set down a coffee cup alongside her elbow

"But it makes me feel so much better to hit it," she replied sweetly, eying his well put together self. He looked immaculate and refreshed, even after just a few hours sleep. She dragged her eyes away from his, and punched a few more keys, this time resulting in the blue screen of death. "Nooo!...damnit anyway...can't this fucking department afford some new computers? Is that too much to ask...?" She was ready to push the whole thing off her desk in frustration.

"Wait...this happens to me all the time," Derek said, leaning closer over her shoulder, invading her space again, with his head close to hers as he worked a few keys. "I may not be very good at technology, but I do how to fix this..." Somehow the screen cleared and returned to the logon prompt.

"Huh...I was ready to pitch it out the window..." she confessed.

"Webber frowns on desecrating precinct equipment," Derek grinned, sitting down on the edge of her desk. He swallowed a bit of his own coffee, and she checked his appearance more closely. He looked too damn good again – the blue oxford shirt was just the right shade to match his eyes, and the dark blue suit was cut to fit him perfectly. Blue suited him; it always made his eyes look even more amazing. Even his hair was tamed into place, and the scent of his aftershave caught her again. Damn him for still using the same kind she'd given him for Christmas while they were together.

"Yeah, guess I should've remembered that," she replied. "Thanks...for this and the coffee..." She lifted the coffee cup in recognition.

"You're welcome, but you're buying next time." He winked at her. Determined to keep his tone casual, he smiled easily at her, letting his eyes sweep over her. Her hair was pulled back again, and she was wearing a simple scoop neck sweater beneath her black suit. She looked efficient and all business. Nothing at all like the Meredith that had danced through his dreams last night, he reflected.

"Shepherd. Grey." Richard poked his head out of his office at the back of the room. "A moment of your time..."

"What's up?" Derek asked, as he closed the door behind them, leaning against it with his arms crossed. Meredith settled into the chair, thoughtfully sipping her coffee.

"There's a possible identification of the first victim – came up from Missing Persons – they think she might be a girl reported missing three days ago. Her father is on his way to the morgue to see if it's her. I want you two there, ask him some questions." He held up a photo and printout that Meredith snagged.

"Sure," Derek agreed. "Maybe there's a connection between the two girls. I can show him the picture of the other one, see if he knows her."

Meredith studied the photo of the missing girl carefully before passing it to Derek. "Looks like her."

Derek nodded in agreement, assessing the photo. The girl looked young, but trying desperately to be older, with wild blond hair, wide green eyes rimmed with black liner, and a shredded black t-shirt over a short skirt. What happened to her to cause this, he wondered.

"Good plan," Richard nodded, slipping his glasses back on and shuffling the paper in front of him. When they didn't move, he looked over the glasses at them. "Well, why are you still here?"

"Going now, boss," Meredith said quickly, jumping up and nearly bumping into Derek who had swung the door open again. For a second, their eyes met, and then he waved her by. She moved past him, trying to ignore the tingling in her core at the touch of him against her.

* * *

Meredith looked at the body waiting under the sheet at the morgue. Bailey was waiting, already making notes on the victim from last night. The x-rays of her skull were up on the light board. "See here," she pointed out, drawing their attention to the fracture. "Very similar to this poor girl here, probably the same weapon."

"I know you said last night there didn't seem to be signs of a struggle, no skin under her nails at all?"

"Nothing, and no alcohol or drugs in the system, either. It's very odd." She paused. "Even odder, there was no trace evidence anywhere on the body. Like she was wiped clean post mortem – someone with knowledge of DNA and trace evidence. Poor girl can't give us any other clues to help us..." Miranda was always all business, but she was still sympathetic to the plight of the victims.

Before Derek could ask a question, they were interrupted by one of her assistants. "Are you ready for Mr. Davis?"

"Yes, Olivia, bring him in."

Meredith stood back, to give the man some space. Derek joined her, leaning one hip against the counter. The room was silent, as Olivia ushered Mr. Davis in. Bailey uncovered the girl's face, and stepped back. "Yes, oh god...that's Shelley," he said quietly. "Where was she?"

"It was," Bailey paused to check the chart, "close to Seattle Grace Hospital, behind the seafood restaurant."

"What? That makes no sense..." Grief made his voice hoarse, as he tried to comprehend what had happened. "I tried to report her missing earlier, but they told me I had to wait at least 24 hours…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Davis," Derek said, stepping up beside him. "I'm Derek Shepherd, Seattle PD, and this is my partner, Meredith Grey. I know it's a bad time, but can we ask you a few questions?"

"We're both sorry for your loss, sir," Meredith spoke up, "but it's important to work quickly on cases such as this."

"Thank you, she was always a good girl, you know? Only lately, she fell into a bad crowd, got her tongue pierced, started cutting school," Mr. Davis sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Since my wife died eight months ago...I've been at a loss, I'm afraid."

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Derek asked. "Anyone special?"

"She had one before, but she dumped him after Linda died. I think she's been seeing a lot of guys since then. She really doesn't confide in me..." Then his voice broke when he realized he was speaking as if she was still alive.

"What was her old boyfriend's name?" Meredith asked gently.

"You think Craig did this?"

"Craig...?"

"McDonald. They knew each other since grade school. And I know he was upset about her breaking up with him – he called me a couple times. I haven't heard from him lately, though."

Meredith held out the photo of the other girl. "Do you recognize her? Maybe someone Shelley hung out with?"

"No, I'm sorry, I guess I'm not much help."

"Did she stay out all night often?"

"She had a habit of not keeping her curfew, yes, but she always made it home in the morning before I left for work. This time she didn't..." He rubbed his fist over his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"I understand. Does she have a computer we can check?"

"Of course, a laptop - she spent so much time on there, whenever she wasn't out, she was on that thing. I kept trying to get her to find other interests, but, well, you know how it is..."

Meredith glanced at Derek. "Best way to find her secrets – check Facebook, Twitter...find out who her BFF's were."

"BFF?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Best Friend Forever," she explained, a trace of a smile on her lips.

"Right." Derek looked back to Davis. "We can send someone over to pick it up – our IT department is pretty good. They can pull up what we need." He smiled gently. "Thank you for your time. We'll be in touch."

"Just catch whoever did this. She had so much to live for, she didn't deserve this..."

"No one does, and we will find him, sir, no doubt about it," Derek assured him. "Here's my card – call me if you think of anything else you remember, no matter how insignificant."

Derek caught Meredith's eye, and she nodded. Even after two years, she fell into the rhythm of their partnership. At least that part was still viable. They walked back outside, leaving Bailey to finish with Mr. Davis, making arrangements to have the body moved to the funeral home once all the necessary autopsy requirements were met.

"Oh, damn, but I hate this place," Meredith sighed, taking a deep breath of damp air outside. She gave herself a little shake, as Derek nodded in agreement.

"I know. Never gets any better." He unlocked the car door for her, but held himself back from opening it for her.

"I'll call in for the tech to get the computer as soon as possible."

"The geek squad."

Meredith laughed. "Not your forte, right?"

"Hey, don't forget who helped you this morning," he reminded her. "I do get by, but you lost me at Twitter," Derek confessed, with a shrug.

"I don't have an account myself, no time, really, but girls her age are big fans of that and Facebook. They tend to put too much of their personal information out there – their deepest secrets exposed without worrying about the consequences."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Derek commented.

"We had a case in L.A. too – poor kid let a cyber stalker lure her into meeting him, then he raped her."

"Shit."

"We caught him – we'll get this one too," Meredith said firmly, sliding into the car. She settled into the well-worn seat of the department vehicle, waiting for Derek to start it. The close confines brought back too many memories of days and nights spent together like this before she left. He turned to her, and her body tingled again at the familiar look in his eyes. "Derek..." For a second she wanted him to kiss her, and she wondered where her resolve was going. She gulped, mesmerized by his nearness, and so tempted to rekindle their romance. His hand covered hers, warm in the chill of the car, as he moved closer to her.

"I missed you, and I'm glad you're back here, no matter what the circumstances are," he said softly, reaching up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to push you into anything, Meredith, believe me. But we do need to talk about what happened..." Then his lips brushed her cheek, so quickly she might've imagined it.

"Oh god, Derek...this is not what I wanted when I came back," Meredith murmured. "I didn't want to make a mess of things again, I want to keep this professional." But then his mouth touched her just below her earlobe, and it set off a pleasant ripple of heat along her spine. "Oh that's not fair...you know I melt when you do that..." Her breathing sped up, her body remembering just how good he could make her feel.

"You're right," he said, pulling back, and starting the car. "What am I thinking? It's not professional, after all." He winked at her.

"Derek Shepherd!" she protested hotly. "You're incorrigible, just like before."

"And you loved me for it," he laughed, negotiating traffic easily, heading back to the station.

"Conceited much?" she grumbled, pulling out her cell phone, and ignoring him as she punched in the numbers for the IT department.

* * *

When they pulled into the parking lot at the precinct, they were surprised to see a small crowd of reporters with their cameramen gathered at the front of the building. "Oh shit," Derek muttered.

"Webber won't be pleased," Meredith commented, as they got out of the car. She eyed the reporter that was smack in the middle of the group, holding the microphone in front of the camera. She was tall and slim, with her auburn hair in a complicated chignon. Her chic suit emphasized her body without being overtly sexy. Meredith recognized her after a moment – Addison Forbes-Montgomery, the crime reporter for Channel Four news in Seattle. "God, it's her…"

They tried to skirt the group without being noticed, but Addison's emerald eyes homed in on them like a heat seeking missile. "Detective Shepherd!" she called out, breaking away from the steps, with the camera man trailing after her. "Do you have any comment on the murder of two girls in the last three days?"

Derek frowned at the mic shoved in front of his face. "No, nothing at this time." He kept on walking, and Meredith quickened her pace to keep up with him.

"But you don't deny that there's some sicko out there?" Addison persisted, keeping pace with them as fast as her Louboutin pumps would allow. "What are you doing to catch him?"

"We're doing all we can," Meredith offered, wondering if Addison would twist an ankle in those heels.

Addison's eyes swung over Meredith contemplatively. "Really? Any other comment you'd like to give…Miss…?"

"It's Detective Grey, and no…I have no comment for you," Meredith said firmly, leaving no doubt about that as she walked away. She caught up with Derek at the door, and they hurried inside. George met them, his expression concerned.

"They just showed up. I'd like to get rid of them, but they know enough to keep far enough away," he said, glancing outside again. "Captain's pissed, but I don't know who tipped them off."

"This isn't going to help, that's for sure," Derek muttered. "Addison won't go away quietly."

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "You're on a first name basis with her?" she asked.

"We've met a few times outside the office," he admitted reluctantly, as they headed upstairs to the squad room.

"Do tell. You went out with her?"

They crossed the busy room, and Derek didn't answer immediately. Meredith dropped into her chair and looked at him. "Well? Don't tell me you dated a reporter, Derek…that's just _wrong_…"

"It wasn't _dating_, exactly," Derek sighed, running a hand through his thick curls. His relationship with Addison had been short-lived, and he was sorry that Meredith had to find out this way. It had been a short fling, enough to make him realize he wasn't interested in anyone else.

"What? You just slept with her then, instead of dating? Are you giving her inside information?" Meredith demanded, shoving her purse into the desk drawer. For some reason, the thought made her angry, even though she knew she had no right to be. She took a deep breath, and stood up before he could answer her, but he was right there beside her, blocking her path.

"Look, Meredith, you took off without much of an explanation," Derek pointed out, leaning one hip against the battered desk, his arms crossed. "You even wanted to throw the ring off the ferry boat one night..." He had a vivid recollection of that argument, not long before she left Seattle. He had talked her out of it that time, and now he kept it locked in a drawer in his bedroom, hoping for the time he could give it to her again. "You ran away, and I was willing to give you space, thinking you would at least call me..."

"I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, Derek. Hell, you were already drawing up the house plans and thinking of baby names!" Meredith glared at him, her eyes like hot green pools of anger.

"That's what married people do, Meredith. They build houses, they have babies."

"I just got promoted to detective, the youngest female ever in the Seattle PD – do you think I wanted to drop that and have crappy babies?" Meredith asked, her voice a furious whisper in the crowded squad room.

"I thought you wanted our crappy babies."

"Not right away. God, Derek...for a smart guy, you can be pretty damn dense sometimes..."

"So you ran away, without even saying good-bye. That's not really a grown up action, honey."

"Well, obviously not like you were lonely, sweetheart." Meredith couldn't resist throwing that back at him, still smarting over the revelation about Addison.

Derek frowned. "It wasn't even close to a relationship with Addison. I met her at the hospital when I went to interview a victim. I took her to dinner a couple of time, but she really wasn't the kind of woman I wanted to pursue. I discovered that pretty damn fast...and I felt guilty about her being the rebound woman, in a way..."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. You can date anyone you want – we're done right? Finished. Over." She shoved away from the desk, marching away to the locker room, trying to get away from him. "This is just a work relationship, until we catch this asshole killer..."

He followed her, despite the expectant looks from the others in the room, who all knew of their past involvement. "Good, because I don't need my heart broken again, Meredith. Once is enough," he told her quietly.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, peering at him in disbelief, some of her hair escaping from the ponytail, and framing her face. He was standing much too close to her again, and she was able to see the blue of his eyes darken with emotion. Somehow, their earlier camaraderie had fizzled like mist under the heat of their words, and she sighed. "Derek…you must've realized I wasn't ready to get married quickly. You just pushed me too hard – maybe I'll never be ready...maybe cops shouldn't even get married! It's too complicated. I don't know what I was thinking when I accepted..." She waved her hands in frustration. Her reasons for leaving were complicated, she couldn't even explain it fully to herself.

With a quick push, Derek slammed the door behind him, closing out the rest of the chatter in the squadroom. Seeing the expression on his face made her back up, but before she could protest, he pulled her into his arms, and touched her face. He lowered his head, and caught her bottom lip in his teeth, and she gasped at the sharp pleasure. Before she knew it, he drew her closer to him, kissing her deeply, his tongue ravaging hers. Despite herself, she responded to his familiar touch without thinking, kissing him back just as fiercely. For a few moments, she surrendered to the heat that flowed between them. It had been so long, and this felt so damn good that she made a soft sound of pleasure. It felt so right to be so close, to feel his body next to hers. His hands slid up beneath her sweater, and the touch sent electric sparks along her nerve endings, making her feel more alive than she had since she fled Seattle.

Derek lifted his head, giving her that long slow look that always ignited the familiar feeling of desire in her core, and for a second she forgot she was mad at him, forgot that it had been two years since they kissed like this. But then she remembered where they were, and that this couldn't happen all over again. The thrill of being here slipped away, replaced by confusion.

Yet she couldn't make herself back away, her hands resting against his chest, feeling his heart beating just as crazily as her own. She loved the feel of his muscles beneath the shirt, the solid strength under her palms. Why couldn't this be easier, why couldn't she just admit they belonged together? Her eyes met his stormy blue gaze, seeing the concern mingled with the pain there.

"What changed, Meredith?" His voice was low and intimate, his breath fanning her cheek as his head lowered to hers again.

"Nothing...everything..." she muttered, and she managed to pull away, her legs shaking. "I just can't do this, Derek...please don't kiss me again." And before he could say anything, she bolted back into the squad room, leaving him alone.

Derek stood there for a moment, his body still humming from the encounter. Then he raked his hand through his hair in frustration. That hadn't been the smartest move he'd ever made, but somehow his control frayed around her. One look in those eyes of hers, and he was hopelessly lost. He stood there for a few more minutes, letting his heart return to it's normal pace. There had been something else beneath the surface, something else had made her run, besides the thought of getting married...he just had to find out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm thrilled and grateful for the reviews you've given me so far...it's so encouraging!**

**This chapter gives you a little flashback to a happier moment for MerDer, as well as a little more information to hunt down the killer...enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Meredith moved quickly through the squadroom, ignoring the curious looks thrown her way from the other detectives. She guessed it didn't take a whole lot of sleuthing for them to figure out what just happened. Nothing was really private in this group, but she avoided eye contact until she made it back to her desk. There, she sank into her chair, her body shaking, and her thoughts in a chaotic tangle. The kiss shouldn't have surprised her, they always had that kind of intense erotic heat between them – it never took much for it to flare into life. Her response had been immediate, but she was crazy to let herself get involved again. Talking about the engagement ring brought up more memories, and for a moment she closed her eyes, thinking of the night Derek had proposed to her...of how for once he had managed to surprise her...

_It was late at night after a lazy Sunday. They had spent their day off taking a long walk, checking out some of the little boutiques and wine bars along the waterfront. Now, up in Derek's loft apartment overlooking Elliot Bay, the lights of Seattle twinkled out in every direction. She'd slipped out of bed, holding his discarded shirt around her to ward off the chill. For a moment, she rested her forehead against the glass, appreciating the view._

"_Mer, you okay?" Derek's voice made her turn, seeing him propped up on one elbow as he studied her in the darkness._

"_Just restless," she admitted, with a little shrug. "Go back to sleep."_

_He held his hand out to her. "Only if you come back here." His smile was warm, sensual, as he beckoned her, and she crossed the cool hardwood floor to the bed. "I love you," he said softly as she crawled under the down duvet, losing his shirt in the process._

"_Love you back," she sighed, as their bodies melded together. They hadn't been together long, but there was something about being with him that made her happy. His mouth nuzzled her throat, as he held her close. _

"_So, marry me... we can be together like this every night..." he whispered._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Do I look like I'm joking?"_

_Meredith searched his face, noting the serious expression there. "Then you're crazy."_

"_Why?"_

"_We hardly know each other."_

"_Six months."_

"_Not very long..."_

"_When it's right, you know," Derek said softly. "It feels right, Mer." He held her gaze and she bit her lip, uncertainty flickering in her. The idea of committing terrified her, but the thought of losing him terrified her more. "What about it? Does it feel right to you?"_

_She shut her eyes. It did feel right, yet..._

_Derek sat up, letting the covers fall away, revealing the toned muscles of his chest. _

"_I bought a ring."_

"_You did not!"_

_His mouth curved into that tempting little grin she loved. "I did, but you don't get to see it until you say yes."_

_Oh, she wanted to, but she was a cop – this didn't always work out for cops – reckless wasn't in her nature. But when she opened her mouth, "Yes" came out instead. "Yes!" she giggled. "I accept!"_

_Derek blinked at her, almost as if he was expecting the opposite response, before sitting up in the bed. She met him halfway – he caught her arms, laughing and kissing in a slow, sweet moment that made her breath catch._

"_Want that ring now? Make it official?" he asked, his lips at her ear then, the tip of his tongue tickling her lobe._

"_Damn right, or I'm still available," she teased him._

"_Brat." He kissed her again, before climbing out of bed. Moments later, he was back with a small velvet box. "I hope you like it. When I saw it I thought of you, but we can get something else.."_

_Meredith smiled, opening it with trembling fingers. A simple emerald-cut solitaire winked at her from the velvet, and she could only nod. He slipped it on her finger where it fit perfectly. Tears flooded her eyes. "I love it..."_

"Grey!"

The voice intruded on her thoughts, and she flinched and looked around in confusion. "What? Oh, sorry, Captain..." she muttered, flustered at being caught daydreaming.

"We got the computer from the first victim's house – you and Shepherd go take a look at what the techs are pulling up. We need some leads, fast, before that damn Montgomery woman makes us look like fools," Captain Webber told her, his voice irritated. His voice was always irritated, but today it was a notch more than usual, she realized.

"Yes sir, right away. We also got a name of a former boyfriend, we can check him out too." She glanced at Derek's desk, but his chair was empty. "Um...where is Derek anyway?"

"Hell if I know. Do I look like a babysitter? He's your partner. Find him."

Meredith nodded, and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair. She looked around the room, but didn't see him anywhere. "Hey, you guys see where Derek went?" she called out as she headed for the door. Headshakes and shrugs were the only answers she got. "Thanks a bunch..." Men, they always stuck together, she thought to herself as she moved quickly down the hallways to the computer lab. She would have to try his cell phone – maybe he was outside trying to hit on Addison again.

But she rounded the corner and pushed through the doors, and found him already seated beside the tech, looking intently at the laptop on the desk. "Oh...you're here," she said, meeting his cool blue gaze.

"Yes, Callie caught me in the hallway," he explained, as she stood behind them. Callie Torres looked up from the laptop, giving Meredith a smile.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Meredith," she greeted her. "This girl had a busy social life, that's for sure. Way busier than mine, that's for sure."

Meredith gave the other woman a smile back. She had only met Callie a time or two before she left Seattle, but she had been impressed with Callie's computer skills, and her direct approach to life. She didn't pull any punches, or try to sugarcoat her words. "You got her Facebook account open?"

Callie nodded, brushing her dark hair behind her ears. "It's right here...her last status was '_Ready to party_...'"

"Poor girl..." Meredith murmured.

"Here, you wanna take a look yourself? I can see there's a few guys here that look promising." She tapped the screen with her fingertip, indicating a few names. "Here...I'm sure you can search this just as good as I can..."

Callie's cell phone rang then, and she got up, giving her chair to Meredith. "Sorry, gotta grab this..." She walked out into the hallway to take the call.

Meredith slid into the chair, and scanned the open screen, clicking quickly through the pinned messages, the pictures, and the friends list. She pushed her hair behind her ear, concentrating on the dead girl's life still posted for the world to see. Several of her friends had been trying to get a hold of her, there were quite a few messages in her inbox. "See here...there's a message from that Craig kid...sounds like he was still in love with her after all. We need to talk to him," Meredith murmured. "God, look at the private stuff she's telling, it's crazy. Why do they do that?" She spoke quietly, almost as if forgetting Derek was still there with her. He watched her fingers flying over the keys, letting her work, giving her space. The kiss earlier was still reverberating in his system, and he realized how stupid he'd been to give in to the temptation. It only made him want more, and again he had to be patient, and focus on the job.

"Wait! What's this?" she murmured, focusing on a recent post.

"Find something?"

"Maybe..." She scrolled through a few more posts. "There's a lot of messages from some guy named Mike...sounds serious. Oohh...and porny. Naughty girl – you weren't old enough to be talking like that..."

Derek leaned closer, looking at the screen with her. His arm brushed against her, as he pointed to something. "Here…is that a picture of him?" The guy was young, with shaggy blond hair, a small patch of a beard, and green eyes, a smirk on his lips as he mugged for the camera.

"Supposedly," she murmured, her pulse jumping from the contact with him. Her eyes slid sideways, looking at his profile. She could swear he was totally unaware of the intimate space they shared again, the warmth of his body radiating to her. Hell, this day wasn't going good at all, she thought distractedly. "Um…it looks like they were planning to meet at Joe's, the day she was killed. Maybe someone saw them." Her eyes were troubled as she glanced at Derek again.

He nodded, backing away to glance at his watch. "A little early for happy hour, but maybe Joe is there and we can see if he remembers them. Can we print this picture...take it with us?"

"Should be able to..." Meredith clicked through a few more commands, cropping the picture to include just his face, and sent it to the printer. A moment later, the color laser spit out the photo. Meredith jumped up quickly and grabbed it, just as Callie returned.

"Looks like we got her cell phone records..." Callie commented, as Meredith swept past her.

"Keep on it, Callie," Derek called out, moving just as quickly, leaving Callie standing with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Sure guys...whatever you need! Just don't worry about a thing...!"

* * *

The place wasn't actually called Joe's, the official name was Emerald City Bar, but to all the patrons who went there, Joe's was the only name they knew of for it. It was within walking distance of Seattle Grace Hospital, and a favourite of the staff there. Even at this hour, the small bar was crowded, as Derek and Meredith walked in. The sound of laughter and conversation assaulted them, and the interior was cozy and familiar. Meredith had often spent time here with Ellis, after her mother's surgeries, and it was here that she met Derek for the first time. The thought was unspoken between them, and she tried to pull her focus back to the case at hand.

"Well, well, Meredith, I heard a rumor you were back," Joe grinned as they stopped at the bar. "The usual?" He started to reach for the bottle of tequila.

"No, not now, Joe. This is business," she said hastily, holding her badge out.

"Shit, sorry. How can I help?"

Derek pulled out a picture of Shelley, and handed it over. "Have you seen this girl? Within the last few days? Maybe with this guy?" Meredith pushed the other picture over as well.

Joe took the photos in his big hand, squinting at them in the dim light. "Maybe...she looks young."

"She's legal, but just barely," Derek said, leaning against the bar.

"Can't be positive, but maybe..." Joe frowned. "What happened to her?"

"She's dead," Meredith said softly. "Murdered a couple nights ago."

"Aw hell..."

"Yes, anything you can remember would be helpful," Derek added.

Joe squinted at the photos again, trying to remember. "Yeah, maybe...a few days ago there was a couple in here I hadn't seen around before. I do remember that they paid cash, so I don't have any credit card information, I'm afraid. It seemed unusual...most people use plastic these days..."

"Did she seem scared? Nervous at all?" Derek asked, turning to cast a glance around the busy bar, but none of the patrons seemed to match what he was searching for.

"Not that I recall, sorry. I wish I could remember more, but it gets pretty crazy in here sometimes."

"Did they leave together?"

"Jeez, maybe...or he might've left before she did..." Joe closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Damn...you know it all kinda runs together..."

"I know," Meredith assured him. "Just think about it, maybe something will come to you."

"Will do, Meredith," Joe replied. "Sure I can't get you anything?"

"Maybe a coffee...?" She glanced quickly at Derek, and he nodded.

"Sure, we can stay here for awhile, and see if he shows up. Sometimes guys like that are too arrogant; figure no one is going to catch them." They grabbed an empty booth, and sat facing each other, sitting silently for a moment. "So...here we are again, brings back some memories, doesn't it?" Derek couldn't help but bring up the obvious thought that had been hanging between them since they walked in the door.

Meredith played with the coffee cup, stalling for time before she answered him. It definitely stirred up memories, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go there...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks bunches for all the supportive reviews...I appreciate it so much!**

**This chapter brings a couple more flashbacks...remembering their first meeting...now I know we just had an episode of flashbacks, but hopefully you will enjoy this. There is also some work done on the case, and Meredith and Ellis share some bonding moments. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Meredith stalled for a few seconds, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, thinking about that night...

_It was the end of a long day, and Meredith had been perched on the bar stool, drinking tequila shots, and swinging her foot in time to the beat of the music on the juke box. It was something dancey and infectious, making her want to get up and move to the beat, despite her tiredness. _

_Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself_

_Then the stool beside her was occupied by someone and she glanced over. "Billy Idol...kind of a wild guy isn't he?" The male voice was warm and amused, and she glanced over to see who was invading her space. She looked up and met the electric blue eyes she recognized instantly – they belonged to Derek Shepherd, one of the detectives in Robbery Homicide. He had black curling hair that seemed a little untamed, and he had that air of dangerous sexuality about him. He was far too hot for his own good, she decided. She knew him in passing, from the precinct, but she was still a lowly officer and he was a detective. Not in her circle, and definitely not someone she should be interested in. But her heart still gave a little involuntary flip at his presence, and she tossed her hair to mask her nerves._

"_Oh, I don't know," she retorted. "Just makes me want to get up and dance...with myself..." She let a little bit of provocative innuendo tinge her voice._

_Derek laughed softly, and signalled Joe to bring another drink for Meredith and a Scotch for himself. "Dancing by oneself is not as much fun as dancing with someone else, don't you think?"_

"_I suppose so...dancing alone can be okay, but I do prefer a partner, after all" she replied, matching his flirtatious tone. She liked the way he looked at her, those dangerous blue eyes full of promise. He was wearing a dark red shirt that seemed made just for him, and that tousled thick hair made her want to run her fingers through it. She'd had just enough tequila to feel reckless, and she touched his arm. "Do you want to dance with me?" she asked him, leaning closer to him, lowering her voice so that he had to bend his head to hers to catch her words. She let her fingers trail lightly up along his arm, feeling the muscles tense at her touch._

"_Do you always dance with guys who buy you a drink?" he asked, his voice filled with the promise of more than dancing. _

"_Not always, but we're not exactly strangers in a bar..."_

_Derek raised one eyebrow and his hand grazed her thigh, whether by accident or on purpose she wasn't sure. "True, I've seen you around the precinct – and I've heard good things about you, Meredith..."_

"_Oh, you need to discover for yourself just how good I am," she giggled. Then she swallowed the last of the tequila shot and jumped to her feet. The alcohol hit her suddenly, and she leaned against him. Somehow she ended up standing between his legs, his hands steadying her. "I'm ready to go now..."_

"_Yes, you are," Derek laughed, tossing some money on the bar for their drinks. "And in no condition to drive, either. It wouldn't be right for me as an officer of the law to let you drive..." Their eyes met then, and they knew this was more than just an offer of safe driving, there was a sudden heat between them that took her breath away. _

"_Take me home, Derek..."_

_And so it began..._

"Meredith..." Derek's voice was low, and she blinked at him in the dim light of the bar, her cheeks a little flushed. "You do remember that night...?"

"Yes, you decided to take advantage of me," she said quickly, with a little smile.

"No...you took advantage of me, honey..." Derek countered, matching her smile.

"I believe you have a totally different recollection of that night," Meredith pointed out, taking a sip of coffee. "You were so smooth...you drove me home, and had me in bed before I knew what you were doing..."

"Wasn't bed, it was the living room floor, you knew exactly what you were doing, and I had bruises on my back for days afterward to remind me. You were kind of wild that night..." Derek leaned back in the booth, a seductive smile playing along his lips. Maybe he did have a different view of that night...

_Barely inside her house, she beckoned him into the living room. "Are you coming?"_

_She let her fingers trail down his shirt, resting at his belt buckle. With a soft tug, she pulled him closer, a naughty look in her eyes._

"_Only if I come with you," he smirked, undoing his shirt with one hand while he eased her backwards. Her breathing quickened, as he stroked her face gently, running his thumb across her lip. He crushed her mouth beneath his urgently, and she met his open mouth with her own, a small cry of desire in her throat. Her palms were flat against his chest, feeling his nipples harden, and she traced the planes of his ribs and muscle. The edge of the sofa hit Meredith's knees and they tumbled backwards together, hands and mouths searching for more. Any thought of stopping this now left Derek completely, when her small hands made contact with the hard erection that was demanding attention between them She gave him a saucy little smile, before starting to undo the zipper on his jeans..._

"Tequila is my downfall," she sighed, dragging Derek back into the present moment.

"It was quite a first date."

"Date? It wasn't a date...it was a one night stand that turned into more," Meredith protested hotly.

Derek leaned forward and covered her hand with his. "I enjoyed every moment with you from the time you looked up at me with those eyes of yours, flirting with me. Are you really sure you don't want to talk about why you left?"

'I need some time, Derek...I just got back here, and we're all caught up in this case...I meant what I said before...don't be all nice and sweet...don't kiss me again..."

"Fine, Meredith...whatever it takes is fine." His other hand cupped her cheek gently, his thumb smoothing over her lip. Before she could say anything else, his cell phone rang, and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. "Hell...it's Webber..." he muttered, flipping it open. "Yes, Shepherd here...what? All right, we're on the way..."

Meredith frowned. "What is it?"

Derek snapped his phone shut and swallowed his coffee quickly. "Let's go...there's an ID on the second victim."

* * *

There was a hysterical woman in the morgue, being comforted without success by Miranda, who looked up thankfully when Derek and Meredith came through the doors. "Mrs. Weston, these are the detectives in charge of the case..." she said quietly, letting the woman turn to look at them. Tears spilled down her cheeks and her eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"What happened to my baby?" she demanded, launching herself at Derek and pummelling his chest. "Tell me...how does this happen to an innocent child? She was only going to Seattle Grace for a volunteer job, she should have been safe!"

Derek eased backwards, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "She was going to SGH?" His eyes found Meredith's in concern.

"Yes, damn it...she was so excited to be working there, she wanted to be a doctor. And now she's dead..." Mrs. Weston's voice trailed off and Derek handed her a tissue from his pocket. "Dead...my poor baby..."

Meredith stepped closer and guided the woman towards a chair, dropping down to meet her face to face. "Mrs. Weston, I'm so sorry for your loss. But if you can take a moment and look at a picture for us, maybe it will help find the killer." She pulled the picture of Shelley from her purse, and held it up. "Do you recognize her? Was she a friend of your daughter?"

"I...oh my god...yes, they went to school together. Shelley was supposed to work at SGH too, but she blew it off. Said she wanted to party and have fun for awhile since her Mom died – life was too short, according to her. Michelle always tried to get her to study, but it was tough." She paused, and looked at Meredith, her eyes wide. "She's dead too, isn't she? That picture..."

"I'm afraid so. The same way as Michelle, and found close to SGH. Could she have been meeting Michelle?"

"Maybe...I don't know for sure."

"Can we see Michelle's computer? Maybe they had something else in common, or someone. Shelley was supposed to meet a guy at Joe's, someone she met on line, maybe he was communicating with Michelle too." Meredith tried to broach this carefully, unsure how Mrs Weston would react.

"She would never do that...my daughter was a good girl. She didn't get into trouble, never a day in her life..." She broke into sobs again, realizing that life was cut short.

Derek moved closer, touching her shoulder. "You did a good job with her, I'm sure. But sometimes parents don't realize what kids get into when they're out in the world." His voice was soothing.

"Just take her laptop...I don't want to see it anymore, anyway."

Meredith squeezed her hand again. "We'll get him, Mrs. Weston. He will pay for what he did to Michelle."

But she exchanged a worried look with Derek – the longer it took to find the guy, the better the chances he would kill again. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Let's go check out this McDonald kid," Derek suggested as they settled into the car again. "Then we can see if there's any link between Michelle and the guy Shelley was chatting with."

"Good idea." Meredith pulled out her cell phone and called for an address on Craig as Derek drove away from the morgue. "Thanks, George..." She relayed the information to Derek, and he sped up, weaving through late evening traffic skilfully. They pulled up in front of a small bungalow, where the yard was neatly landscaped, with several small lights set among the greenery. It was a quiet neighbourhood, with only a few cars going by.

"Pretty normal looking," Derek commented, as they headed up the flagstone pathway.

"You just never know..." Meredith raised her eyebrows at him.

He rang the doorbell, and it was answered quickly by a small woman still wearing familiar looking SGH scrubs. "Yes?"

"Mrs. McDonald? We're from Seattle PD, we'd like to speak with your son, Craig, if he's available...?" Derek flashed his badge. "Detective Shepherd, and this is Detective Grey..."

"What has he done? Is he in trouble?"

"No, probably not. We just have a few questions for him..."

"Oh, well...he's doing homework. I'll just get him. Come in..." She stepped back, and let them come in. The interior was just as neat as the outside. "Craig!" She called out, and there was the sound of footsteps before a tall, preppy looking young man appeared.

"What?"

"These police officers need to speak to you."

"Craig, we just need to ask you about Shelley...your ex-girlfriend..."

"I haven't talked to her in a couple months...if she said I did something to her, she's lying. She dumped me, I don't want anything to do with her."

"I'm afraid we have bad news – Shelley's dead..." Meredith said.

"What? No way..."

"I'm afraid so...she was killed."

"Oh lord, is that the story from the news the other day? They didn't release the name..." Mrs. McDonald asked.

"We just discovered her identity. Her father said Craig dated her."

"Like he said, she dumped him when her mother died. Probably for the best, she was trouble, and only got worse. I told him he was better off, but you know how it is..."

"Mom..." Craig protested. "I was so over her. I swear, I didn't see her, or chat with her on line, ever since she made it clear I wasn't her type anymore."

"What was her type?"

"Druggies, the kind with the stupid tats and attitude," Craig shrugged.

"Do you know any of their names? Or recognize him?" Derek held out the photo of Michael.

"No, never seen him."

"Where were you four nights ago?"

"Right here...working on a big project that was due yesterday."

"You don't think Craig was involved? He was right here, I can vouch for him."

"Okay, that's fine. We just need to cover all the bases. You did email her recently – we have her laptop," Derek said, watching Craig's reaction carefully.

"Yeah, yeah...okay...I did try to get in touch with her...but she never replied anyway," Craig admitted, flushing under Derek's scrutiny.

"I see, well just in case you remember any other details you'd like to share with us, give me a call," Derek handed over his card. "Doesn't matter if you think it's trivial, maybe something Shelley might have said before."

Craig took it reluctantly, shoving it into his pants pocket dismissively. "Yeah, sure, whatever...are we done?"

"We're done," Meredith confirmed, and he ambled off, leaving his mother to shake her head.

"I'm sorry. He is a good kid...he cared about Shelley, I'm sure it will hit him later. I promise, I'll talk to him later and call you if anything comes up."

"Thank you." Meredith studied her for a moment. "You work at SGH?"

"Yes, paediatrics floor..."

"Ah, cool. My mom is Ellis Grey..."

"Oh of course...she's a legend there. How is she doing?"

"Better...ready to get back to work."

"Everyone misses her. Tell her I said hello...I'm Grace, by the way."

"I will. Grace, did you know Michelle Weston...she was volunteering there..."

"It sounds familiar...why?"

"I'm afraid she was killed last night...similar fashion to Shelley."

"Ohmigod...that's so awful...is there some connection?"

"Maybe...but we're just checking with everyone..."

"Good lord, what is the world coming to?" Grace sighed, as they headed towards the door again.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am," Derek said, as they stepped outside in the twilight. They could hear the sound of the door being bolted shut behind them as they walked away. "Well, that was unproductive."

"Yep..."

"So, you want that drink now?"

Meredith smiled slightly at him as he paused beside the car. "You want to get me drunk and take advantage of me again?"

"You still have that wrong...you took advantage of me," he smirked. "Not that I was complaining..."

"Smartass..." Meredith slid into the passenger seat, shaking her head. "Can't anyway. Mom is expecting me. God, that makes me sound like I'm fifteen again..."

"So sneak out later..."

"Derek! Be serious here..."

"Sorry...you're right." He raked one hand through his hair. Despite the long day, he still managed to look good; his mussed hair and the stubble along his jaw were the only signs of the late hour. "I'll take you back to the station, and you can head home. I'll finish up some paperwork."

"Are you sure? I can stick around..."

"Don't worry about it. Your mom probably needs you more than I do..."

Meredith glanced at him. He was giving her the space she wanted, and now she was feeling bereft. What was wrong with her? "Okay...sure..."

* * *

She found her mother in the kitchen, and she hopped up on the stool next to the island. "Hi Mom...need any help?" The kitchen was warm and fragrant with the scent of dinner cooking.

"No, dear...I'm kind of enjoying this," Ellis commented. "Not as good as surgery...but a certain satisfaction arises from cutting up the chicken," she chuckled, looking over her glasses at Meredith.

"I'm sure, just don't overdo anything," she warned, looking at her carefully.

"Don't worry. Have a glass of wine...I can't have any, but no reason you can't unwind. You look like you need it."

"I'm confused," Meredith admitted, getting a glass from the cupboard and pulling the wine from the fridge. She poured a glass and returned to the kitchen stool.

"About what?"

"Me, mainly, I guess. I mean, I'm the one that left Derek, and I thought I could handle seeing him again..."

"But you can't...you still have a lot of unresolved issues, Meredith."

Meredith nodded. "I guess so."

"Maybe you need to talk to him about things...tell him why you left. He stopped by to see me after you left, you know..."

"What? You never said..."

"I would have, eventually, if you hadn't come back, I suppose. He was so shocked at your decision, as was I, but he really didn't ask for my help. Just wanted to talk, I guess."

"I know I haven't been back very long, and I should really think things through, but it's so hard to work with him and not feel that attraction again. What the hell do I do?"

Ellis paused from the task of checking the potatoes, and came to stand beside her daughter. "You're an extraordinary woman, Meredith, I'm sure you will make the right decision. I'm sure he still loves you, even after all this time...and if you still love him, it's simple. Don't make things more complicated than they have to be."

"I don't know..."

"Look, I know you haven't always had the best example of a good marriage to aspire to...I admit, I made mistakes with your father, I thought my career was more important," Ellis said softly. "I regret a lot of things, yet it was my life, and I thought it was the correct choices at the time."

"But I don't want to mess things up..."

"Oh baby, life is messy, no matter what. I'm sure you must know that by now."

Meredith took a small sip of wine, thinking for a moment. "I do know. It's just hard sometimes, and I don't want to lose my perspective for the job by letting my personal life interfere..."

"Well, I can't say I understand your choice of career, but it must be rewarding, or you wouldn't have picked it. And I know that you feel the losses, you feel for the victims," Ellis patted Meredith's leg gently.

"I do feel for the victims, maybe too much," Meredith admitted, thinking of Shelley and Michelle.

"Then do what you can, and don't shut out your emotions. I'm here for you, always, Meredith. I want you to be happy, but if that means not to be with Derek, then so be it. But I think there is still something there..."

Meredith gave her a quick smile. "Yeah...it's there," she admitted softly, "it's so there..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, I know you're all just dying to know why Meredith left...but you just need to be patient a little longer. And anyway, what fun would there be in revealing everything so soon...? There's still lots of story to tell! Thanks for all the reviews, though, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. A couple more familiar faces pop up, and there's some drama and action...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

The next day Meredith walked into the squad room, heading for her desk. She found her chair was already occupied, by someone she didn't recognize. She swept her practiced gaze over him – from what she could see, he had a very built physique, dressed in a charcoal suit and cream shirt, with a muted pattern tie. Even seated, he radiated a kind of easy charm like he was used to getting his way with women. His eyes twinkled at her mischievously, as he looked at her over his feet that were propped up on the desk. She met his eyes with a smile of her own. "Good morning. You're in my chair," she pointed out.

"This chair?" he indicated, looking downward, feigning puzzlement. "No, this is my chair. You're mistaken, sweetheart."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sweetheart? Oh, you must be Mark Sloan, Derek's usual partner."

"Well if I must...then yes, I'm guilty...I'm Mark Sloan...you want to arrest me?"

"Oh god..." Meredith rolled her eyes, amused despite herself.

Mark assessed her cool assurance, noting the black leather jacket over a soft raspberry cowl neck sweater and slim black slacks. Her hair was loose today, framing her face. "And you are?"

"Meredith Grey. Just transferred back from L.A." She held her hand out to him, and he jumped to his feet quickly to take it.

"Ah, the lovely Detective Grey...you left here before I came out from New York." He held onto her hand longer than necessary, leaning in a little closer. "Tell me, do you ever get used to the rain? Makes me just want to stay in bed all day..." he said with a smirk on his mouth, and innuendo in his tone.

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "You've just met me and you're flirting with me?"

"Is that wrong?"

Before Meredith could reply, Derek appeared and jerked Mark's arm, pulling him backwards. "Sloan, what are you doing here already? Aren't you sick?"

"I recovered, thought you needed my fine detecting skills, but I see you've already replaced me. I'm hurt, Shep."

"Oh get over yourself. It's just for this case, Webber wants us to work it together."

"Any leads?" '

"One possible so far." Derek watched carefully as Mark moved away from Meredith. While he trusted Meredith, his old partner was a wolf on the prowl around any female. "We're checking him out."

Meredith sat down in the chair Mark had vacated, and he perched on the edge of the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. His jacket stretched across the muscles in his chest, and the shoulder holster with his gun added to his macho facade. She could sense the testosterone in the air between the two men, with Derek looking dangerously close to punching his partner for talking to her. Men, she thought to herself amusedly. "Look guys, we need to focus on work here, okay?"

"I'm absolutely focused," Mark smirked. "What's the plan?"

"Don't you have something else to do?" Derek asked pointedly. "There's more cases to be cleared than this one. I think Webber would be able to find you someone to work with for awhile."

"Fine...I'm aware I'm not needed around here," he laughed, winking at Meredith, before he got up and sauntered away, whistling softly.

"Quite the lady's man, isn't he?" she commented, admiring the cut of his dress pants.

"You have no idea," Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just don't fall for his line of crap."

"Me? I'm free to fall for a line if I feel like it, Derek. But give me some credit, just the same."

"I do, honey. I give you all the credit in the world." His voice was sincere, and she looked at him sharply. Since their conversation at Joe's, they had regained more of their friendship, but she still wasn't sure what she wanted. The advice Ellis had given her last night still echoed in her thoughts, and yet she was still conflicted over what to do.

"Well, thanks," she said. Then her phone rang, and she was grateful for the distraction. "Detective Grey," she answered. "Oh hi, Mom...what's up?"

Derek glanced over at her, raising one eyebrow. She shrugged silently, listening to her mother.

"You mean you know the girl who got killed?" They hadn't discussed anything about the case last night, keeping the rest of the evening light in tone.

"Yes, dear, she was volunteering at SGH, just like it says in the paper. Michelle Weston, the second victim. I met her. She was a lovely young lady, such a shame. Very bright too – she would have made a fine doctor. So sad..."

"What about the other girl? Did you ever see her?"

"No...I don't believe so. Was she supposed to have worked there?"

"According to Michelle's mother, she was a party girl more than anything. Did you ever see any guys hanging around Michelle?"

"Lots of them, she was very popular. She reminded me of you in some ways, dear, with the blonde hair and the eyes..."

"Okay thanks, that helps. Maybe we'll drop by SGH and talk to some of the staff and show the guy's picture around."

"Oh, do you want me to go with you?" Ellis asked hopefully. "It might make things easier."

"Mom, we're good. Dr. Yang wouldn't want you to get excited and strain your heart. Take it easy, put your feet up and watch Oprah..."

Ellis snorted. "I do _not_ watch Oprah...I have more important things to do than watch television all day."

"Really, well, then don't let me keep you." Meredith smiled to herself.

"Fine. Say hello to Derek for me, would you? And tell him he's invited for dinner whenever he wants. Maybe this Sunday...?"

"Mother...just stop now..." Meredith protested, glancing at Derek.

"What? I just want my only daughter to be happy. Is that a bad thing?" Ellis asked, her voice all innocence.

"I'm hanging up now. I'll see you later."

"Bye, dear. Be careful out there."

"Always..." Meredith ended the call

"What was that about?" Derek asked.

"Mom knew Michelle from SGH – said she was a popular girl there. Maybe our guy works there too."

"It's a good thought. You want to run over there now?"

"Sure." Meredith grabbed her purse and stood up, when her attention was caught by the television in the corner. The morning news was on, and Addison Montgomery was on the screen. Her auburn hair was in it's usual chignon, and her wide jade eyes were serious. She radiated concern. "Hey, turn that up, would you?" she called out, and they crossed the floor to stand in front of the screen.

"Seattle is a dangerous place for young women these days," Addison said gravely. "Two twenty-year-old women have been killed within days of each other, and the police have no leads at this time. Does this mean we have a serial killer roaming the streets of Seattle? We tried to get a comment from Seattle PD, but they were not willing to talk to us." The screen showed a shot of the front of the station, with Derek and Meredith pushing past the crowd of reporters. "Detective Shepherd is usually willing to collaborate with the media, but he was tight-lipped in this case. We can only hope that he knows more than he is saying. Just make sure you lock your doors and keep your daughters at home, everyone. The question on everyone's minds must be not IF it will happen again...but WHEN?"

"I hate her," Meredith muttered. "She thinks she can say anything and we can't touch her."

"Just forget about Addi. She likes to think she's more important than she is." Derek headed for the door, anxious to get away from the television.

"We don't need her speculating and stirring things up right now, Derek. It could make the guy run – we'll never find him if she keeps spouting off on TV."

"Or it could make him want to kill again...just to keep her talking," Derek sighed. "Look, I'll call her and see if she'd be willing to keep quiet until we have something to give her. An exclusive..."

Meredith patted his butt as she walked by him, dangling the car keys in her other hand. "You do that, sweetie...and I'll drive while you call her. You can 'collaborate' with her..."

"Meredith!" Derek swore under his breath, as she sprinted down the stairs, her little laugh the only thing he could hear.

"She's got your number, Shep," Mark laughed, slapping Derek on the shoulder. "She knows about Addison, I take it?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Good luck today...you're gonna need it," he chuckled, walking away.

* * *

Meredith swung the car into the parking lot at SGH, noting the familiar sights. Derek had called Addison to see if she was willing to go along with their plan, and he wasn't in the best mood after talking to her. "Let's go," he said, opening the car door before she even shut the engine off. She hurried along with him as he stalked across the parking lot, keeping quiet until they were in the elevator, heading for the administration floor.

"Gee, talking to your girlfriend should've made you happier," she observed, glancing at him. His sunglasses still hid his eyes, but his jaw clenched at her words, betraying his mood.

"Addison is NOT my girlfriend," he said sharply, turning to her and pulling his sunglasses off. His eyes were dark and stormy. It was fairly obvious she had pushed his buttons too much, and she bit her lip. For a second, they stared at each other, alone in the small confines of the elevator. "Damn it to hell, Meredith! You must know how I feel about you...and if you want to be here and work with me, you have to deal with that. And don't expect me to not kiss you either..." He pulled her closer, ignoring her little squeak of protest. He kissed her – a searing, demanding kiss that set every nerve in her body on fire. He was unable to resist the lure of her mouth, caught up in the need for her that raged in him like wildfire. Her arms wound around his neck, kissing him back just as hungrily, her hips moving against him. He pressed her back against the wall of the elevator, his lean body touching her in all the right places. They lost track of where they were, and what they were supposed to be doing. His teeth nipped her earlobe, and she moaned softly. "Admit it, you still want me like this, Meredith..." he whispered, his voice like smooth silk in her ear. He kissed her again, tongue invading her mouth, before letting her go. Both of them stood for a moment, speechless, the sexual tension ratcheting up with every breath they took.

"This is crazy..." she murmured, before he lowered his mouth to the hollow of her throat where her pulse jumped crazily under his lips. His tongue stroked the skin exposed by the scoop neck of her sweater, and she moaned again. The desire for him wound sinuously in her bloodstream, and she felt hot and flushed. Derek's mouth found hers again, his tongue wet and warm, sliding along the length of hers, making her shake, and turn inside out from wanting him.

Then the elevator came to a lurching halt, and they moved apart quickly. Meredith glanced at Derek before the doors opened, each of them trying to control their breathing. Her body hummed with the desire for him that she had been keeping under control, and she hoped she didn`t look as flustered as she felt. Derek's hand rested at the small of her back, and she exchanged a small smile with him. Despite her best intentions, this thing with him was raging towards it`s inevitable conclusion. And she was helpless to stop it.

"Well, looks like y'all are getting along again," Miranda's amused voice greeted them as the doors slid open.

"Bailey, what brings you here?" Derek asked, adjusting his tie as he stepped out of the elevator. Meredith stepped out alongside of him, meeting Miranda's eyes.

"I should be asking you that. I come here on a regular basis, today was for a poor old man that died suddenly up on the surgical floor."

"We have a lead on the case," Meredith said quickly. "Someone that might work here."

"Mmhmmm..." Miranda hummed thoughtfully.

"Let's go, Mer..." Derek urged her, anxious to get away from Bailey's knowing smile.

"What can I say, I'm weak..." Meredith whispered to Bailey before she hurried to catch up with Derek.

"Oh you don't need to explain to me, Meredith...I understand perfectly," Miranda called out, chuckling to herself as she moved into the elevator. She could have placed a bet on the fact those two would be back together again – it was only a matter of time.

* * *

In the administration wing, they found the personnel office and showed the picture of the guy they only knew as Michael. They weren't sure if that was even his real name, but the woman behind the desk nodded. "Yes, that looks like one of our orderlies – let me pull this up for you..." Within moments, she had a file printed off with the name and address of Michael Westlake, twenty-five, single.

"Looks like a match, but we'll need to check to see if he has a record. Maybe we can catch a break," Derek pointed out, tucking the printout in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks for your help," Meredith said.

"Is Michael in trouble?"

"Possibly. Has he been a good employee?"

"No problems that I'm aware of, except some late days, nothing out of the ordinary. He's working today, if you want to speak with him."

"Where?"

"Surgical floor."

They didn't wait for another moment, they headed for the elevator again. Derek pulled his cell phone out, and called in the information, asking for any other details. "We're going to see if we can talk to him now, anything to be concerned about?"

"No wants or warrants, just a previous arrest for drugs..." Officer O'Malley told him, clicking through his computer files. "Some juvie files that are sealed, though."

"Thanks."

By this time, they reached the surgical floor, and the level of activity was the usual crush. Meredith spotted a familiar face, and she waved at Alex Karev, one of the residents that used to be Ellis's intern. He crossed the floor quickly and gave her a hug. "Meredith – what the hell are you doing here? Thought you were living the good life in Hollywood..."

"Oh, you know how it is..." she smiled. "I'm staying with Mom..."

"Ah, crap...I shoulda realized. Is she okay?"

"Her usual self, so you know what that means. Can't wait to get back to work."

"It's not the same without her," Alex grinned. "Can I help you guys with something?"

Derek handed over the picture of Michael. "He's supposed to be working on this floor today. You see him?"

Alex scratched his chin as he looked at the photo. "Yeah, sure...Mike. He should be cleaning up down the hallway...let me take you..."

They followed Alex along the hall to one of the exam rooms. "Yo, Mike...there's a couple of ..." Alex called out, and the guy in the room looked up in surprise. He took one look at Derek, and bolted, shoving past the three of them before they realized what he was doing. He sprinted down the hallway, pushing surprised staff out of the way. Derek and Meredith took off after him, calling out for him to stop. Carts crashed down to block their path, and they dodged quickly to avoid the mess.

Mike pushed through a set of doors leading to the stairs, clattering down them quickly. "Stop, Mike...police!" Derek called out, realizing it was a futile attempt. It never worked, it only made the guy run faster. They chased him down to the main level of the hospital, and he burst out into the front lobby. There was a large group of people just entering, and they had to hold up to avoid causing a bigger scene. Meredith spotted Mike and she weaved through the crowd, nearly on his heels as he tried to manoeuvre through the glass doors.

"Hold on Mike, we just want to talk to you," she yelled, managing to grab his elbow. He ripped away from her angrily.

"Fuck off!" He swung around and his fist caught her on the chin, sending her reeling and she went down. Then he was gone, running like hell through the parking lot and into the street.

"Aw, hell," Meredith muttered, rubbing her chin, just as Derek burst through the doors and found her sitting on the ground. "Shit, that makes me mad."

"You okay, Mer?" he asked, offering her a hand to stand up.

"Fine, but I almost had him," she swore.

"Looks like he's got a good right cross," Derek observed, taking her chin in his fingers and looking at the spot where she was hit. "That's going to bruise, I'm afraid."

"I know." Meredith felt like an idiot for letting him get away, and the impact on her chin was tingling. "He's going to be sorry when I catch him."

"I'm sure he will," Derek chuckled. "You want to go check out his apartment now?"

"Oh yes, let's do that," Meredith agreed, ready to do anything to take away the feeling of frustration at losing the suspect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, the kiss in the elevator in the last chapter...the scene of many kisses for our favorite couple for sure...is that the catalyst for the inevitable, as Bailey predicted? What do you think? :o)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

"That looks nasty," Ellis observed, looking at Meredith's face with a practiced physician's eye across the table at dinner later that evening. "Did you get in a shot back at least?" She raised one eyebrow over her forkful of salad, looking at her daughter. Her suit had been replaced by a soft white sweater, and faded jeans, her hair damp from a shower.

"No," Meredith sighed. "He got away, and of course he wasn't at his apartment, and we didn't have a warrant to get inside. He's probably gone who knows where now, damnit." She took a gulp of her wine, wishing it was tequila.

"Something will turn up. It always does, right?"

"I suppose so. We were just so close..." Meredith frowned. "I mean, how did he even know why we were looking for him? He took one look at Derek, and he took off like a scalded cat."

"Honey, Derek _does_ look like a cop, albeit a very well-dressed cop," Ellis noted thoughtfully. "He gives off that air of take no bullshit, you know. No wonder the kid bolted."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't help our case."

"What you need is someone to draw him out, make him show himself again. From the sounds of it, he likes young blondes – do you know anyone that fits that bill that could tempt him?"

"Mom..." Meredith considered for a moment, taking another sip of wine. Her jaw still throbbed and a bruise of lovely proportions was forming, based on her last look in the mirror. "I'm the cop here, remember?"

Ellis shrugged. "I watch a lot of cop shows on TV, honey, it gives me ideas. I mean, have you seen_ 'Law & Order'_? Not as good as when Jerry Orbach was on, but still, it's good drama. And they show so many reruns during the day, you wouldn't believe it."

"And they solve their cases in one hour, less actually, since they have the court part in there," Meredith laughed.

"Still...it's good," Ellis smiled. "Better than watching Oprah."

The doorbell chimed then, and Meredith jumped up. "That should be Derek. He said he might drop by."

"Oh good, just in time for dessert." Ellis beamed, and headed for the kitchen to bring out the pecan pie that Izzie dropped off for her earlier in the afternoon. Izzie had been another of her interns, but she was a helluva baker too.

Meredith pulled the door open, and looked at Derek standing outside, his dark hair tinged with mist, his leather jacket open over a blue striped shirt. One arm was resting against the door frame, and he looked dangerous and seductive. "Is this a good time?" he asked, moving past her into the small foyer. He invaded her space with his strong masculine presence, and she looked up at him. Her own hair was still damp from her shower, and he reached out to stroke the thick strands.

"It's fine..." she managed to murmur, before his mouth found hers, slow and seductive and oh so tempting. For a moment, she melted into him again, before she found her senses. Her mother was close by, this wasn't the place or time. Yet after that encounter in the elevator, kissing again like this had been playing in the back of her mind, despite everything else that had been going on.

As if sensing her thoughts, Derek straightened, and gave her a small smile. "I know...not now."

"She wants you to have dessert," Meredith whispered.

"Not the dessert I have in mind, but it'll do for now," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Derek?" Ellis's voice found them, and Meredith tugged him into the dining room with her. "It's good to see you, dear. You're looking good as always."

Derek kissed her cheek. "And you look like you're recovering, Ellis. You'll be back at SGH terrorizing the interns before you know it."

"I intend to be."

Derek settled at the table, accepting the piece of pie that Ellis placed in front of him. "Some of Izzie's baking?" he asked, taking a forkful.

"Absolutely. She keeps me supplied," Ellis said with a smile. "Now, I hear you and Meredith had a busy day."

"You could say that. She put her face in the way before I could stop her. You know how she is."

"She's always been impulsive. Don't you remember that about her?"

"Yes, ma'am. Impulsive is her middle name."

"Hey, I'm sitting here," Meredith protested. She finished the wine in her glass and went to pour a refill. "And it could just as easily been Derek after him..."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have punched me..."

"Oh, please...you and Sloan both have the biggest egos," Meredith groaned. "You belong together. Maybe I should drop out and let you two do this."

"But he's not as cute as you when he's mad," Derek couldn't help teasing her.

"Oh hell, it doesn't matter. The guy got away and it's my fault," Meredith sighed, resting her chin on her fist. "I shouldn't have let him get away...ow...that hurts..." She flinched and lifted her chin.

"It's turning a lovely shade of purple," Derek noted, touching her gently.

"Damn..."

Ellis pushed away from the table, yawning slightly. "Well, I'm ready to get some rest. You two can clean up here, can't you?"

"Sure, Mom," Meredith said, looking at her mother suspiciously. This was the first time Ellis had volunteered to rest, and she knew it had to do with Derek being here. Subtlety was not her mother's strong point.

"Good night, Ellis. D'you need some help getting up the stairs?" Derek pushed to his feet, holding his hand out to her, but she just shook her head.

"No, I'm not that much of an invalid, Derek. You two don't worry..." Ellis smiled to herself as she walked towards the stairs, leaving them alone.

"So...here we are," Meredith smiled, before taking a drink of wine.

"Here we are," Derek agreed, moving his chair closer.

"Mom likes you."

Derek raised one eyebrow.

"She obviously wanted to leave us alone to talk. You didn't tell me you came to see her after I left..."

He took a sip of wine, considering. "I just wanted to see if there was something she could tell me about why you left. I know we had some arguments, but I thought that was just normal couple stuff..."

"Derek..." Meredith pushed away from the table, suddenly unable to sit still, and began to stack the plates. Now that they were alone, she wasn't sure what to say, or what she wanted to do. The desire between them still hung in the air, unspoken.

"Meredith..." Derek followed her to the kitchen, bringing in the rest of the wine and the glasses. "Here...you can't avoid me forever. I thought after I kissed you today..."

"You confuse the hell out of me, Derek," Meredith confessed, turning to face him. She crossed her arms over her chest, regarding him carefully. "I admit, I ran away... impulsive Meredith right?" she smiled, deflecting the question. Somehow he was closer than she expected, trapping her between him and the counter.

"So where does this leave us now?" He tipped her face up, rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip. "We still have this...attraction...to deal with...' Very slowly, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue searching for hers. He tasted like rich red wine and drugging sex. She moaned softly, pressing against him, so that they touched everywhere. Her body rippled with pleasure, and for long moments, they kissed, soft exploring kisses that brought their desire bubbling back to the surface. The wine she'd consumed all seemed to rush to her head, making her reckless as usual when she drank.

"I know...it's kind of hard to ignore..." she murmured at last, her hand sliding lower to where the evidence of their attraction was making that point clear. "Would this be make-up sex...?" Her hips shifted sublty against his, making him groan softly. When she looked into his eyes, she found them smoky with passion.

"It's whatever we want it to be, honey." His hands slid up under her sweater, and the touch sent more shivers through her. Maybe she was crazy, but she couldn't help but respond to him, on every level. Her breathing sped up, as she matched his kisses, harder and more urgently. Meredith shivered and burned for him at the same time. He tasted perfect, and felt just as good. And that was bad...wasn't it?

"Not in the kitchen, Derek..." she finally managed to remind him, thinking of Ellis. His hands continued to massage her back, her waist, then her ass, making her lose track of her thoughts again. She kissed him again, longer, slower, drawing out the connection between them.

"Where...?" he asked, his lips at her ear.

"If you can be quiet...my bedroom..." She tugged at his hand to lead him up the stairs. "You _do_ remember my room is at the opposite end of the hallway from Mom's..." They made their way quietly up the staircase, and down the corridor being as stealthy as possible, and Meredith stifled a small giggle, until they were behind her locked door. "Oh god...now I really feel like I'm in high school again..."

Derek nuzzled her throat, before bringing up edge of her sweater to pull it off. "Please tell me you didn't do this then..." he said with a little smirk.

"Not exactly..." Meredith undoing the zipper on her jeans. "Just a little necking...but I think she knew..."

"No more talking," he urged, as she kicked the jeans away, leaving her in just her lacy bra and panties. For just a second, his eyes devoured her, with a long smouldering look that made her shake. "I've been dreaming about this ever since you left..." he murmured, as if committing her to memory all over again. He reached for the closure on the front of her bra, unsnapping it so that her breasts spilled out into his hands. His thumbs rubbed the hard nubs of her nipples, so already excited and aching, that she almost came from the soft touch. Then he unbuttoned his own shirt, while she watched, her hands helping him, smoothing the material away from his skin impatiently. Her mouth covered his nipple, licking it until it was wet and hard, cooling in the air. She stroked his cock through his pants, until he growled and quickly helped her with the belt and the zipper. She shoved them down his hips, anxious for more.

"Now this…" she whispered, her hand closing around him, "this…is what I was thinking of.."

"I like your ideas…" he groaned, his hips flexing towards her, as she stroked him harder. She bent down and put her lips around him, licking and sucking, until he was shaking, his hands buried in her hair. Her fingers feathered his balls, and the inside of his thighs, bringing him close to the edge of insanity. Then she let him go, excruciatingly slowly, peeking up at him.

"Tease…" With a little growl, Derek scooped her up in her arms and deposited her in the middle of the bed. It was all done up in cool white and green, with a myriad of pillows plumped at the headboard. Meredith held her hand out to him, pulling him down with her. They sank into the deep feather duvet, rolling together in a tangle of limbs. Touching and kissing everywhere they could reach, and peeling away the last remaining clothing between them. It was all they wanted at that moment – to fuse into each other, putting the past two years into the back of their minds. For now, it didn't matter why she had left, just that she was here, warm and delicate, yet fierce in her need. Living in the moment, their passion ignited into a firestorm.

"Just hurry..." she begged him, as he was poised over her. "I want you, Derek...please..."

"I want you too, Meredith...just like this...I want you so damn bad..." he breathed, joining with her in a slow slide that made them both sigh in satisfaction. But it wasn't slow for long, lost in the delicious feel of each other, they moved faster. Finding the familiar cadence of their desires as they rocked harder, and Meredith met his mouth in a frantic bid to keep from screaming,. He took her mouth, loving the feel of her in his arms again like this, all her wet heat surrounding his hard length.

The bed bounced under the force of their movements, and pillows went flying off onto the floor. Meredith wrapped around him, as her climax built and shattered into bliss, just as he thrust one last time, matching her in a shudder of pleasure. Breathing hard, laughing and sated, they came down together, nestled against the dishevelled bedding twisted around them. "Were we quiet enough?" he managed to ask her, cradling her against his chest.

"God, I hope so..." she giggled, finally able to appreciate the lean length of his body next to hers, tracing his muscled abdomen lightly.

He moved up onto one elbow, looking down at her, pushing the damp hair from her forehead. "I definitely could get used to this again," he murmured, kissing her, inhaling her heat, her fragrant aroused scent, crushing her lips under his harder than he intended.

"Having sex?" she teased him when he let her go, feeling too good to move a muscle.

He took her hand, with a mock look of annoyance. "Meredith Grey, I would NEVER get used to that…that's not what I meant, and you know it…"

Meredith looked at him in the moonlight slanting in the window, tracing the edges of his half-parted lips with her forefinger. He sucked on her finger for a moment, seductively swirling his tongue around it. Her other hand grazed his taut abdomen, making his breathing hitch. "Sweetheart,if it's your intent to get me going again if you keep touching me like that...it's working..." he warned her. But then his cell phone rang from somewhere in the tangle of clothing on the floor. "Shit..." Derek moved away and found it quickly, flipping it open. The little blue screen illuminated his face, and Meredith sat up when she saw the serious look there. "Shepherd..." He listened intently for a moment, nodding, and running a hand through his hair. "Aw damn...okay I'll be there right away..." He paused, and glanced over to her. "Meredith...yes I'll tell her..."

She was already up and reaching for her clothes. "Another one?" she asked, shimmying into her jeans.

"Yes...looks like the same guy."

"Who called?"

"Who do you think?" Derek grimaced, dressing quickly, "Webber knew I was with you, said to tell you to get your butt in gear..."

Meredith tied her hair back and turned to face him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I guess we weren't being too subtle," Derek pointed out, pulling her close for a second. He kissed her quickly. Searching her eyes for any flicker of doubt that she was regretting what they had just done. "You okay?"

"I'm good," she assured him, with a small smile. "Let's go..."

As they moved quietly down the hallway again, she realized she _was _okay with where they were right now. She'd still needed to talk to him, but this was all she could deal with at the moment, on top of being home again, and chasing down a killer.

"Meredith...?" Her mother's voice caught her at the top of the stairs. Ellis was peeking out of her bedroom door, wrapped in her voluminous robe.

"Mom, we have to go...there's been another murder..."

"Be careful..."

"Always, Mom. Go to sleep. I'll be home as soon as I can." Meredith gave her a small wave.

"And tell Derek he's still welcome here for dinner..." Ellis winked at her before closing the bedroom door again.

"So busted..." Meredith sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, thanks as always for the reviews...always makes me smile! I"m glad you're enjoying a nicer Ellis than usual, and of course, Mer & Der's connection that is undeniable...now this chapter is maybe not as hot that way, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Another crime scene, another dead girl...it was like déjà vu, Derek thought as he and Meredith approached the alley where the other officers were milling around. He spotted Miranda's car, just as she was bustling towards the body, her bag in hand. The Captain was already waiting for them, his stance giving away his clear irritation at having one more victim to deal with.

"Obviously we didn't scare Westlake enough," Derek muttered.

"Yeah, I figured he would cut and run," Meredith agreed, taking out a pair of disposable gloves. "Or maybe he is innocent after all...and there's some other cyber sicko out here we don't know about."

"Well, that's a cheerful thought."

Meredith shrugged. "I know...I'm full of them sometimes...it's my dark and twisty side coming out…"

By then, they were in range of the Captain's angry glare, and Derek prepared for the outburst that was sure to come. "Shepherd...what the hell have you two been doing...? I thought you were chasing a good suspect on this...why the hell do I have another body to explain?"

"Sir...he got away...we couldn't get a search warrant for his apartment yet. We do have a warrant out for him for assaulting an officer, however," Derek explained.

"What? Why didn't I know this before?"

"The reports are on your desk – I finished it up before I went to Meredith's."

"Good, but who did he assault?" Webber peered at Derek in the dim light.

"Me, Captain..." Meredith walked into the light, and Webber winced at the bruise that was even bigger now on her chin. "I almost had him, but he punched me...sorry..."

"Great. Well, maybe he slipped up here and left some trace evidence somewhere, god knows we could use a break."

Derek nodded, before he and Meredith joined Miranda. Best to leave the conversation before Webber found something else to bitch about. He took out a pair of gloves as well, and crouched down next to the body. He grimaced – she had the same look as the other two girls, young, blond and pretty. But blood clotted her hair, and her face was bruised, a departure from the first two.

"Damn...this time he's hit her," he noted softly. "His anger must have been still there, after he got away from us."

"Poor girl," Miranda agreed. "It's so sad."

"Derek, we can't be sure it's the same guy..." Meredith argued. "But yeah, it's too eerily similar otherwise to be a coincidence." She waited for Bailey to finish her initial examination, her eyes sweeping the ground for any signs of evidence. She was impatient to find anything that might tie Westlake to this crime scene.

"Time of death approximately one hour ago...a cabbie found her when he pulled into the alley for a bio break," Miranda noted. "Same blow to the head, same lack of evidence from what I can see right now. No ID, just her cellphone there..." She indicated the shattered phone on the ground a few feet away.

"Well, hell..." Meredith frowned. "I was hoping he'd be too freaked to be careful."

Derek glanced at Bailey. "What about this...?" He indicated a small round mark on the dead girl's cheek. She waved over her assistant with the camera, indicating the spot to photograph. "Could be a ring...we could tie it to our guy."

"Good eye, Derek..." Bailey noted, "I'll be able to tell you more once we get back to the morgue. But it's something."

Meredith looked around the body. "Is there a card with this one...?"

"Not that I've found... but we haven't turned her over yet." Miranda shook her head. "I heard you had a suspect...?"

"Ah, chasing some leads, but the guy bolted," Meredith sighed.

"I see that bruise, Meredith..."

"Don't go there, please, Miranda."

"Where can I go...? You and Derek are back together?"

"Sorta, I guess. You know how it is..." Meredith couldn't help looking back at Derek, feeling warm at the sight of him all over again.

"I do."

"I just want to get this case solved..."

"You're going to get him, girl. Don't worry." Miranda sat back on her heels. "Okay, I'm done with her for the moment. Let's get her moved." She motioned the attendants over with the stretcher. They carefully picked her up and placed her in the black bag to transport her to the morgue. Derek checked the ground, spotting a small white square of paper.

"Here..." He plucked it up carefully, placing it in a bag. "This makes no sense, the letter 'Z'...doesn't seem to fall in line with the C and A from the other girls..." He handed it to Meredith.

"Looks like the same card stock, but yeah, if he's spelling something it doesn't make sense. CAZ...?" Meredith looked at Derek in confusion. "Cazbah? Cazual...?"

"The only 'cazbah' I know of is a song title..." he had to smile at the thought.

"Oh god...the _Clash_..._Rock the Casbah_..." Meredith had to roll her eyes in response. "You still like that group?"

"They're a classic, Meredith," he commented, "but I don't really think it's relevant here."

"Hardly."

"You two can stop playing music trivia and get something useful," Richard commented dryly from behind them.

"Maybe it's not the same perp..." Derek frowned. "I'm sure there's no fingerprints either, but we'll see...

"Let's wait for the post and we'll know more," Bailey cautioned them both. "Don't jump to any conclusions just yet."

"You're right," Meredith sighed, standing up. From behind her, the Captain snorted.

"You two can jump all you want, you just find this guy. I don't want that damned reporter to be on the evening news again telling Seattle we're a bunch of fools."

"She won't," Derek said quietly, standing up as well. "I talked to her about keeping quiet until we have something for her to talk about. She agreed, rather reluctantly, but we shouldn't get ambushed again."

"Good work, Shepherd, though I fear I might have to say something myself soon. Just to keep things under control."

Derek nodded. "She won't sit on things long, but we're good for a while."

"Just solve this."

"Yes, sir." Both he and Meredith exchanged looks. Time was not on their side in this case.

* * *

Back at the station, Meredith paced back and forth while Derek watched her. "This is crazy, how can he be out there, getting away with this and we don't even have a fucking clue where he is?" she muttered.

"I wish I could say something profound and helpful right now, but I've got nothing," Derek sighed, raking one hand through his already mussed hair. He leaned back in his chair, his fingers toying with a pen as he tried to think of something to explain why this had happened again.

"Bad night, kids?" Mark asked, strolling across the room to join them.

"Unless you can think of something constructive to say, go home," Derek replied. "One more death, looks like the same guy."

"What, the guy you lost today?" Mark glanced at Meredith. "Nice bruise."

"Thanks. He's going to be sorry when I get a hold of him." Meredith stopped her pacing and joined the two of them at Derek's desk. The rest of the squad room was quiet, and the lamp on the desk cast a small puddle of light in the darkness. "I just wish I'd gotten hold of him better."

"You'll do better next time," Mark said.

"Don't be patronizing," Meredith snapped, punching him in the shoulder. "I still feel like that was a stupid rookie move..."

"It's happened to the best of us."

"Yeah, Sloan, tell her about the time you let that suspect get away while your pants were down..." Derek laughed, and Mark glared at him.

"Ooh...do tell..." Meredith urged, raising one eyebrow, "this sounds like an interesting story..."

Mark shook his head. "Not going there."

"I'll find out, you know that," Meredith laughed, looking at Derek for confirmation, and he winked at her.

"What the hell...? You two back on again, or what?" Mark's glance encompassed them both knowingly.

"It's complicated," Meredith replied. "And we're not discussing that."

"Right..." Mark grinned unrepentantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can wait for details..."

"No, seriously. Webber is after our asses on this one, and we can't afford to be sitting around doing nothing." Derek stood up, and grabbed his jacket. "Let's take another run by Westlake's apartment, maybe he's stupid enough to go back there. If not, we can head home and get a fresh start in the morning..."

"It is morning," Meredith pointed out, taking her own jacket.

"You kids need a chaperone?" Mark smirked, walking with them to the door.

"No...!"

"Then I'll be on my way. I had a hot date earlier, just dropped by when I saw your car, Shep."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Good night, Sloan."

"Night Grey...look out for Shep...he needs help sometimes..."

* * *

The street outside Westlake's apartment complex was quiet, no sign of any movement. Derek eased the Jag into an empty spot, idling the engine for a moment. "I don't think there's anything going on here, and I don't want to hang around too long. I wasn't planning on doing a stake-out in the Jag."

"Hardly conspicuous," Meredith agreed, with a smile. She let her gaze wander around the quiet street, before looking up at the building. "Does that look like a light on up there?"

Derek leaned over, peering through the passenger window. His body rested against hers, his warmth seeping into her, as always. It felt safe with him next to her, something she had missed more than she'd been willing to admit to herself while she was gone. Partners always look out for each other, but the intimacy between them added that extra level somehow. Even though Derek had always respected her abilities, and he let her fight her own battles, she knew he was there at her back, just as she was for him.

"I'm not sure if that's the right apartment. You want to check it out?" he asked, turning to look at her in the dim light of the car.

"No...let's see if anyone shows up. If not, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow...er, I mean, today's gonna be a long one."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed, closing the short distance between them, and kissing her softly. "And you need to check on your Mom."

"She's probably good. Still...it is getting late."

For a few minutes, they sat silently, watching for any signs of activity. The only thing moving was a small cat slinking along the sidewalk, weaving back into the shadows. "Let's go..." Meredith sighed finally, stifling a yawn. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Derek started the car again, and drove away along the quiet street, heading for Meredith's house. Her eyelids started to drift shut, as she rested her head against the buttery soft leather seat. The next thing she knew, he had stopped the car again, and she jerked awake. "Oh god...sorry," she muttered, blinking and reaching for her purse.

"It's okay." He turned to her. "Get some sleep, I'll see you later." He didn't press to come in, and she was grateful for that, and yet she was caught in the warm look he gave her. For a moment, she met his lips again, feeling the familiar surge of desire between them. Heat and need rippled along her spine, as the kiss deepened, tongues dancing together. Reluctantly, she made herself back away, meeting Derek's eyes in the dark interior.

"I have to go..." she whispered, looking at his fingers laced with hers.

"I know..." he murmured. "I won't push you...we'll take this at a slow pace..."

"Thanks..." Meredith brushed her lips over his again, and reached for the car door. "See you soon...and I'll bring the coffee this time," she promised, with a little laugh.

"About time..."

Derek grinned to himself as he drove home, unable to keep the smile off his face, despite the grim circumstances of the evening. Parking the car in the underground lot, he whistled to himself as he headed up to his penthouse. He found several messages waiting for him on his phone, and he kicked his shoes off, sitting on the bed to listen to them. The first was his mother, calling to see if they were still on for their usual evening at the theater this weekend. Since his father died, Derek made a point of spending time with his mother as much as possible. She loved the plays put on by the local theater, and he enjoyed taking her once a month.

"Derek...you're not home, obviously. I've heard about these terrible murders, and I hope you're being careful about catching this awful killer. I've seen that Montgomery woman on the news...she is making things sound very bad. Oh, and was that Meredith I saw with you on the news clip? You didn't tell me she was here, dear. Now, will you be able to make it this weekend? Call me when you have a chance...bye!"

"Probably not, Mom," he murmured to himself. And of course she'd noticed Meredith on the news segment. Linda Shepherd didn't miss much, not when he was younger, and not now. She hadn't been able to understand Meredith's motives either, but she'd had a good relationship with her, so Derek was sure she would be happy that Meredith was home. It was too late to call her now, he would have to do that in the morning.

He wondered briefly if Meredith would be willing to go along with them, if they weren't all caught up in the investigation, that is. Webber wouldn't take it well if he ducked out of an active investigation to go out for dinner with his mother, he mused. Hopefully she would understand, and wait until things calmed down.

The next message was from Addison, and he frowned. "Hey you...look, I know you said you would call me when you have something for me...but I just heard about another victim, Derek. Just how long do you expect me to keep quiet? Call me...maybe we can get together, have a drink...you know, for old time's sake?"

"Aw, hell..." He deleted the message, wondering as well how long he could expect her to keep out of it. It had been a big mistake to get involved with her – she was tenacious and determined, and she really didn't take 'no' for an answer. She might say she did, but it was only to benefit herself.

It was too late to worry about either problem at the moment, he decided, and flopped back onto the pillows. Within moments, he was asleep, lost in dreams of Meredith's warm skin and lavender scented hair...


	9. Chapter 9

**At the risk of being repetitive...thanks so much for the reviews - I do appreciate each and every one! This chapter is more focused on the investigation, so I hope it doesn't prove too boring, but there are still some of the MerDer moments we all enjoy. Not to worry...there will be more of the good stuff in upcoming chapters! ;o)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

"Here..." Meredith set the large cup of coffee on the desk in front of Derek the next morning. "Told you I'd buy..."

"Thanks, and can I tell you that you look very good this morning? Or is that against the rules?" Derek asked, leaning back in the chair. Her outfit of black slacks and a green shirt, topped by the sleek leather jacket was just right, her hair pulled back into a smooth ponytail.

"We have rules?" she asked with a little giggle.

"I thought it might be a good idea," he replied with a wink.

"Well, I'll accept that then," she smiled back, trying to balance the feelings of heat that flooded her with the effort of maintaining a professional attitude. "If I can tell you the same thing..."

"Is that sexual harassment?"

"I don't think so, since it's mutual..." Meredith paused at his desk, admiring his grey suit, and white shirt. She perched at the edge, leaning closer briefly on the pretense of straightening his already perfect tie. The little tingle of desire started up again in her core, as their eyes met. His danced with a combination of mischief and sex, she wasn't sure which was more dominant at the moment.

"You still okay with last night...?" he murmured softly, catching her fingers briefly. "No second thoughts?"

"I'm very okay with it, Derek," she assured him, her eyes warm.

"Good..."

"You two have something else to do...?" Richard asked dryly as he walked by towards his office, and they moved apart guiltily.

"Yes, absolutely...we have to look at Michelle's computer," Derek commented, jumping to his feet.

"Hopefully there's something there," Meredith added, nodding at Richard.

"Hmph...get to it, then..."

Without another word, Richard kept on walking, and they headed towards the tech center. Derek had to resist the urge to touch her, managing to stay a respectable distance away. "Busted again..." he whispered, and she had to stifle a laugh.

Callie had the laptop already open, and they settled down in front of it with her. "Morning you two...you look kind of cheery despite being up late last night," she commented, raising one eyebrow.

"Caffeine..." Meredith said innocently, holding up her cup.

"Works every time," Derek added, with a straight face. "Find anything?"

"Here..."

"Oh, look...it's Michael..." Meredith pointed out, as she and Derek looked at Michelle Weston's Facebook page. "Only here he's calling himself Mick...not too original... Why does he think no one will figure that out?"

"Just plain stupid," Derek commented. He was anxious to find this guy again, before something else happened. "And now we need to find out what he's up to before he kills again." He crumpled a piece of paper into a ball and lobbed it towards the wastepaper basket. "One more victim..." He nodded at the bulletin board with the pictures of the latest dead girl. "One more blonde, just like the other two."

"You know, I still wonder about Craig..." Meredith pointed out. "We should check out his alibi a little further, see if he was really okay with Shelley dumping him – maybe he has some hatred buried inside, making him crazy."

Derek raised one eyebrow at her. "You really think so?"

"Hey, you never know. The jilted lover/boyfriend/husband is always the first suspect, right?"

"In that case, good thing you didn't turn up dead somewhere," he commented dryly. "I would be the number one suspect."

"Ah, well, you wouldn't be for long. You're way too much of a good guy," Meredith winked at him.

"Lucky for me." He pulled his notebook out, scribbling a couple of comments for himself. "Okay, let's swing by the morgue to see what Bailey's found out about the bruise on the girl's cheek first. It's the only lead we've got besides Westlake."

Meredith's cell phone rang then. "Grey here. Yes, Captain...we're on it." She shut the phone and looked over at Derek. "They've arrested Westlake, traffic violation."

"What the hell?" Derek jumped to his feet, and headed towards the interrogation rooms, with Meredith hurrying along behind him. They found O'Malley standing outside the door, his arms crossed, waiting for them.

"They stopped him for a busted taillight on his car, can you believe it?" he grinned at them.

"Not too bright, is he?"

"Nope...he's not looking too good either, kind of banged up."

"Let's see what he has to say..." Meredith said, nodding at Derek. "Thanks George."

"You need anything, just call me..."

They opened the door, and stepped inside, looking at the young man sitting at the table. His blond hair was disheveled, and he did look banged up, with bruises on his face, and cuts on his hands. His grey sweatshirt was smudged with dirt, and his jeans were grungy as well. When he looked up at them, there was confusion in his eyes, mixed with a bit of defiance.

"Well, Michael..." Derek said quietly, taking a chair and straddling it, his arms resting on the back of it. Meredith paced behind him, letting him take the lead. "Looks like you have gotten yourself in a helluva spot here..." He pushed the folder across the table, pictures of the dead girls spilling out. "Recognize these girls?"

"So what if I do? Don't mean anything..." He shrugged as best he could with his hands cuffed behind him. "And what does it have to do with no taillight?"

"Well, if you are going to try to avoid being caught, you should make sure you don't mess up on the little things. You seemed to be so good, leaving no trace evidence...why screw up?"

"I didn't do anything. What are you accusing me of, anyway?"

"Well, for starters, you punched me yesterday. Assaulting an officer isn't a good idea," Meredith spoke up from behind him and he flinched at the sound of her voice. "That alone is enough to land you in jail for awhile."

"Hey...I'm sorry...I was fuckin' scared, ya know..." Michael squirmed in the chair, trying to avoid looking into her accusing eyes.

"Scared?" Meredith said softly. "We just wanted to talk to you. You didn't need to run, and you sure as hell didn't need to punch me...that was beyond stupid..."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone...it just happened..." Michael muttered.

"Just like killing those girls? It just happened?" Derek asked, his voice cool. "You can tell us."

"No...why would I do that?" He looked at Derek, his voice shocked. "I knew them, yeah...but we were just friends on Facebook...I never hurt anyone..."

"But you met Shelley for drinks at Joe's the night she was killed...you were the last person to be seen with her. How do you explain that?"

"She wanted to go out...I said sure...but I left her there, alone. She liked to party, but I had to get home. I worked early the next day, swear to god..."

Derek raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "You expect us to believe that?"

"It's true!" He swung his gaze from Derek to Meredith, wondering who would be more sympathetic. "I swear..."

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"I live alone..."

"Sucks to be you, then..." Meredith murmured. She considered him for a moment. "What happened to you...get into a fight somewhere?"

"Yeah...sorta..."

"You want to tell us about it?"

"It's nothin'..." Westlake shrugged. "Are we done?"

"Done?" Derek repeated. "I don't think so...you don't seem to realize what kind of trouble you're in here, Michael...or do you prefer Mike? Maybe Mick?"

Michael flushed, avoiding Derek's eyes.

"Just tell us what happened, and we'll see how we can help you."

"Did you talk to Michelle Weston lately?" Meredith asked. "Did you take her for drinks too?"

"Michelle?"

"C'mon, Mike...don't play innocent...you're on her friends list." Derek held up her photo. "She's pretty...you must have been thrilled she liked you."

"It wasn't like that. I knew her from work, just around, ya know...nothin' serious. I knew she wasn't interested in me like that..."

"So you were jealous of the other guys who hung around her, and killed her..." Meredith said smoothly, leaning in closer. "Admit it..."

"I want a lawyer...you can't do this to me..." Westlake muttered. "I watch TV, I know my rights..."

"Oh you do, don't you?" Derek sighed, meeting Meredith's eyes.

Before she could respond, the door opened again, and O'Malley poked his head in. "Dr. Bailey needs to talk to both of you ASAP," he said urgently.

"Okay," Meredith said. "Get him a phone...he wants to lawyer up."

"I don't know anybody," Westlake whined. "Who do I call?"

"We'll get you a court appointed lawyer," O'Malley told him. "I'll call. Sit tight."

Meredith and Derek followed George out into the hallway. "What does Miranda want?"

"She didn't say. Just said to tell you call her."

Derek pulled his cell phone out, and punched in her number. "Hey Bailey, what's up?" he asked, putting the call on speaker.

"You were right about that mark on the cheek. It came from a ring. Find that ring, and we can match it up. There was also a trace of DNA under her nails – she was a fighter, this girl. Somehow the killer missed that, or he was too much in a rush this time."

"Good, we'll see what we can get from this kid we have in custody."

"What? You have him?"

"Another violation...but hopefully we can get him on this too...we'll need to get a DNA sample from him to do a match."

"I'll send Olivia over for that as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Bailey." Derek snapped the phone shut. "We've got some evidence – now we just need to nail his ass with it."

"It's too easy," Meredith murmured softly.

"What? Sometimes things work out." Derek pulled his coat around him, as they headed for the elevator.

"I hope you're right. He doesn't really strike me as the kind of guy who's capable of pulling this off, Derek."

"Looks can be deceiving..."

"But I didn't see any ring on Westlake, did you?"

"Shit, you're right. Still, he might have tossed it somewhere, or left it at home. We can go through his place now, see if it turns up. Getting a search warrant won't be a problem now."

"Let's hope for something good..." Meredith sighed. Just then Richard strode up the corridor, his expression a little less annoyed than before.

"He's got no alibi...and he looks guilty. Let's charge him, and see what turns up. I want to be able to tell the reporters something positive." He frowned, looking over his glasses. "They're already gathering outside like vultures, led by that Montgomery woman."

"Shit..."

"Indeed," Richard agreed. "Go...get me something..."

* * *

Their plan was derailed as soon as they walked outside the side exit. Addison was waiting for them, away from the pack of other reporters that milled around the front steps. Her arms crossed were over her designer suit, and an irritated expression was on her face. "Oh damn..." Derek muttered, hoping to dodge this encounter.

"My my...it's the detective team of Shepherd and Grey..." Addison commented snidely. "Are you rushing out to solve the crime? I don't see your superhero costumes on...there's been a third victim, and I'm not ready to keep quiet much longer."

"Addison...look, just wait..."

"I'm tired of waiting...there's a big story here, and you can't keep it under wraps. Do you have a suspect? Or are the young women of Seattle still in danger?" she snapped, coming to stand in front of them. "Tell me, Detective Grey...are you willing to let everyone freak out?"

"There is a suspect, but..."

"Addison, you know what we discussed," Derek said warningly, his voice icy.

"You didn't return my call last night...all bets are off..." Addison snapped her fingers towards the cameraman hovering behind her.

Meredith glanced at Derek. "She called you?"

"It was nothing..."

"Someone is killing young women here, and the public has a right to be told the truth...this is a serial killer," Addison said softly, leaning in towards Derek. "You know it, and I know it. So back the fuck off and let me do my job." She jabbed him in the chest with one finger, emphasizing her words.

"Addison...you'll do more harm than good," Derek growled, grabbing her arm. There was a sudden rush as Webber walked outside, she shook Derek off, and marched away, her camera crew following her. "Fine...we'll arrest you, if that's what it takes..."

"Oohh...lock me up...my boss will love that. Freedom of the press, you know..." She gave him the finger as she stalked away.

"Let her go," Meredith said, putting her hand on Derek's arm. "You can't control her. Too bitchy for her own good...what the hell did you ever see in her?"

"Don't even go there..."

"Fine...not going...is that part of the rules?" Meredith smirked and headed for their vehicle.

"Hey, I'm not asking about anyone you might have dated in L.A.," Derek told her, despite the clench in his gut when he imagined her in bed with anyone else.

For a moment, Meredith paused, biting her lip. "Like you said, we're not going there," she said, facing him. "Rule number two, right?"

"Right..."

"C"mon, we have places to go, and clues to find. And I'm driving again..." She held the keys up in front of him.

"Mer!" He protested, but she was already opening the driver's door and sliding behind the wheel. She started the car and he had to jog to catch up with the car before she drove away without him. He flung himself into the passenger seat, looking over at her with one eyebrow raised. "You seriously were going to leave me behind...?"

"Not really, maybe seeing Addison makes me want to push your buttons..."

"Trust me, Meredith...you really don't want to do that again..."

"No?" Meredith eased the car into traffic, heading for Westlake's apartment. "Are you going to arrest me too?"

"Hmmmm..." Derek looked at her, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Only if I can put the handcuffs on you..."

"It's all about sex with you, isn't it?" she asked, giving him a wink.

"And that's a bad thing...?"

"Ass... we're supposed to be working, here. No flirting, no eye sex..."

"Yes, ma'am..." Derek saluted, before settling back in the seat, his arms folded over his chest. "Just drive..."

They pulled up at the apartment complex again, and headed inside, where they took the stairs up to Westlake's apartment. The corridor was deserted, but sounds filtered through the thin walls, and a pervasive moldy smell assaulted them. "Look..." Derek pointed at the door that was ajar, and he pulled his gun out, before pushing the door open completely with his shoulder. Meredith followed suit, her own pistol ready, sweeping the room behind him. The small apartment was a mess, contents scattered, and furniture overturned. "Seattle PD...!" Derek checked the bedroom, finding it empty. "Clear...!"

"Clear...!" Meredith echoed, scanning the kitchen, and then looking at the open window, where curtains flapped in the breeze. She holstered her gun again, and took a deep breath to steady herself. It had been awhile since she'd needed to pull her weapon out, and it was still the same rush of adrenaline as always.

"Well, someone else is interested in Westlake's belongings..." Derek mused, walking around the room, scanning the spilled contents without touching anything. "I don't think there's much of value here, but where would you think he might keep something to protect it?"

"Freezer...? Toilet tank...?" Meredith suggested, wrinkling her nose.

"I think the earlier visitor had the same ideas..." Derek pointed out, looking at the empty freezer, empty ice cube trays and frozen dinners laying on the floor. A quick check of the bathroom revealed the same problem, if there had been anything there, it was gone. "Damnit anyway..."

"Who the hell is after this guy besides us?" Meredith asked. "I doubt if it's worth bringing the crime scene techs in...if there was a fingerprint it would be lost in the mess here."

"You're right. Still, we should get a couple officers to keep an eye on the place, maybe he'll come back."

"I'm beginning to hate this," Meredith sighed. "We've got him in custody, so at least he can't hurt anyone else..."

"I'm afraid you might have been right, though, about someone else..." Derek's eyes narrowed, looking around again, checking for Westlake's computer. There was a desk by the window, where a cable dangling from the wall, and papers had been scattered.

"Looks like the computer was taken," Meredith frowned. "This is strange. Maybe he's got a partner...someone that wants to make sure we don't find out anything else."

"Or someone is using him to fool us," Derek pointed out. He started to walk towards the door again. "We need to talk to him again. This isn't as easy as I thought..."

"Not at all," Meredith sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**This isn't easy, as Derek said at the end of the last chapter...this mystery/crime drama writing is challenging, and I hope you're still enjoying where this story is going. There will be more romance in coming chapters, and I'm trying to balance both elements - your reviews are what give me the motivation to keep going. **

**This chapter has a blend of investigation, and a bit of a crisis for Meredith...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

"Chief, there's something we need to discuss," Derek said, catching Richard getting a cup of coffee. "We think there's someone else beside Westlake behind this."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Meredith spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. "He doesn't seem bright enough, now that I think about it. There's got to be someone else pulling the strings."

"Or setting him up for a fall..."

"Well, he's got a lawyer. He's not talking now." Richard sighed. "See if you can find something to break his silence. He won't want to go to jail for someone else. Get Sloan to check the apartment building where Westlake lives - see if anyone remembers seeing him around that night, and you keep checking the connection between him and those girls. Bailey's working on the ID of the last victim, so we should have something soon."

"Yes sir..."

As Richard stalked away, Meredith sighed. Derek poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She wrinkled her nose at the burnt smell, but took a small sip anyway. Caffeine was caffeine, after all.

Derek smiled. "I know it's not as good as Starbucks…"

"Not even close…" Meredith glanced at her watch. "I should call Mom, see how she's doing."

"Yes, I'm sure Ellis will be waiting to hear what's going on." He was close beside her, the length of his body next to hers. In the small space, it felt intimate and warm. "D'you think she's okay by herself...maybe you should look into having someone check on her during the day."

"She doesn't want to admit she needs help...so I try to let her have that illusion…"

"I could tell that the other night," Derek agreed. "She's tough."

"Stubborn, you mean."

"Just like you."

"Oh, thanks..." Meredith rolled her eyes, taking another sip of bad coffee. "You weren't complaining the other night." She bumped his hip with hers.

"I'm not complaining now." Derek winked at her, managing to kiss her temple quickly, just as Mark appeared at the door to the small lunchroom.

"Sorry for interrupting this tender moment, but Webber says you need me?" He rested one shoulder against the door frame, his hands in his pockets.

"You need to do some apartment canvassing, see if Westlake was telling the truth about being home. There might be someone else involved."

"Oh, that's interesting. Well, I've got another case on the go, but I'm willing to do what I can."

"Good...what's the other case?"

"Nothing major. Home invasion a couple days ago...husband and wife were roughed up..."

"Damn..." Meredith grimaced. "I have the folder with Westlake's information at my desk. You can check that out while we take another look at the Facebook connections."

"What if there is another guy?"

"That's what we need to discover," Derek said, his voice calm. "And we will. There was someone checking out the apartment before we got there. It's only a matter of time before he tries something else."

"Okay, I have my mission…" Mark smirked, as Meredith brushed by him, heading for her desk. "Nice ass..." he murmured, watching her.

"She's with me," Derek told him. "So don't even think about it..."

"So it's serious again?" Mark glanced at Derek. Since arriving in Seattle, Mark had heard the stories about Derek and Meredith, and heard some of the history from Derek in bits and pieces during their partnership.

"Maybe...it's hard to say for sure. Meredith is the most complicated woman I've ever known." Derek's cell phone rang, and he scowled at the number. "Damn, Addison again..."

"Ah, and she's the most _un_complicated woman in your life...she just wants to have the best story, and she'll do whatever it takes to get it."

"You don't have to remind me..." Derek ignored the last ring, letting it go to voicemail. "Maybe you should go after her..."

Mark shuddered. "No thank you...now if you were talking about Callie in IT that might be a different story, she's seriously hot…maybe you should check out the alibi and I'll work with her…"

Derek laughed, slapping Mark on the shoulder. "Not this time, Sloan – just get at it. We need to stop this idiot before someone else gets killed."

"I'll touch base with you if I have something."

Meredith watched Mark and Derek for a moment, shuffling through her paperwork for the information on Westlake's alibi. She pulled out the notes from the SGH personnel manager, and reviewed what there was listed for family. There was an address for his parents, living in Tacoma. They might need to contact them.

She put her hand out to the phone, ready to call her mother when it rang and she snatched it up. "Grey here..."

"Oh, Meredith...thank goodness you're there."

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"I felt dizzy and had a little tumble down the stairs," Ellis admitted, her voice shaky.

"Are you okay? I'm coming home right now..." Meredith stood up, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. "You need to go to the hospital, Dr. Yang should check you over."

"Meredith...don't be silly..."

"Humor me, Mom. I'll be there before you know it."

"Okay..."

Meredith slammed the phone down and headed for the door. She bumped headlong into Mark, and he steadied her. "Whoa...did someone else get killed?"

"No, it's my Mom...I have to get her to the hospital." Meredith pulled away, her eyes searching for Derek. "I'm okay..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just tell Derek I had to leave. I'll be back as quick as I can."

Mark nodded. "Sure...do what you have to. We've got this."

"Good..." Meredith hurried away, all thoughts of Westlake temporarily gone out of her mind. She raced down the stairs, unwilling to wait for the elevator. George looked at her in surprise as she dashed by the front desk, but she didn't stop to explain. Her heart was thudding, worrying that things were not as good as her mother made them out to be. "Back soon!" she called out.

* * *

By the time she got to the house, she was imagining terrible scenarios, but she found Ellis sitting calmly on the sofa in the living room. "Mom...you're okay?"

"Just a little shaken up," Ellis said. "Maybe I can just stay here..."

"No, you're going to Seattle Grace. Cristina can take a look at you and make that decision." Meredith took her arm. "Let's go."

"If you insist." Ellis conceded, letting Meredith take her out to the car, feeling a little light headed after all. She settled into the passenger seat, closing her eyes. "Just don't drive too fast..."

"Mom..." Meredith sighed, pulling away from the curb. "Just relax."

"I'm sorry to take you away from your work..."

"They can do without me for awhile." Meredith hurried through the traffic, finding the quickest route to the hospital. "You're the main thing right now." She resisted the urge to put the bubble on the top of the Jeep and clear the traffic out of the way. Luckily it wasn't too busy, and they were making good time. Just to be on the safe side, she dialed Alex's cell phone, and explained the situation once he answered. She pulled into the emergency bay, and she spotted Alex hurrying outside to meet her, followed closely by Izzie, pushing a wheelchair.

"Hey, Mer..." he greeted her. "You made good time..."

"I know, thank god..."

Meredith helped Ellis step out of the Jeep, as Alex held the door open. "Dr. Grey...you shouldn't be here..." he chided her.

"I know, Alex...but I was a wee bit careless..." Ellis admitted, taking his arm and sitting down in the wheelchair. "Is Cristina here?"

"Always..." Izzie smiled. "You know she's married to her work."

"Well, take me inside...I want to get this over with..."

Meredith trailed along behind them as they walked inside, checking her cell phone. There was a text from Derek, and she quickly replied as they headed into the elevator. "We can take it from here, if you have to be somewhere..." Izzie said gently.

"I can stay..."

"Okay. She might need to stay for awhile."

"I'll wait."

The elevator deposited them at the cardiac floor, and Dr. Yang was already waiting for them. Her thick black hair was piled into a haphazard bun, and the expression on her face was concerned. The dark blue scrubs were rumpled, indicating she'd had a busy day already. "Well, Ellis...what are you doing back here?" She took charge of the wheelchair, heading towards one of the exam rooms. Izzie had the chart ready, and Alex was calling for one of the nurses to clear the room.

"Just a dizzy spell, you know how it is..."

"You're lucky you have Meredith here."

"I know...but it was foolish of me to be careless..."

They moved Ellis to the exam table, and they hooked up the heart monitoring equipment quickly. Within moments, there were several people surrounding her, taking blood pressure, and monitoring her vital signs. Meredith backed away, letting them do what they had to do, feeling a little helpless. Her own heart contracted. Despite her feeling like she was living at home like a kid, she didn't want her mother's condition to worsen.

"Mer, you should go wait outside," Izzie said, taking her arm.

"But..."

"Just go, we know where to find you."

Meredith walked away slowly, her fingers on her cell phone in her jacket pocket. She knew she shouldn't use it in here, but she realized that Derek had texted her a couple of times now. She fingered the smooth edges of the phone carefully. "Look...I'll be out front, okay?" she called out to Izzie's retreating back.

"I'll find you...!"

"Sure..." Meredith murmured, heading to the elevator. She flipped her phone open and scanned the messages, smiling despite herself to see the notes from Derek. As she exited the elevator, she glanced up, and found him looking at her in person, walking through the front door of the hospital. The warmth of his blue eyes melted her, and she walked right into his embrace. "You're here..."

"I came as quick as I could. How is she?" Derek stroked her hair, feeling her small body fit against him perfectly.

"Okay, I guess...they're checking her now."

"She's tough, she'll be fine," Derek assured her, kissing the top of her head. "You did the right thing, bringing her here."

Meredith nodded, but felt the sting of tears in her eyes anyway, and a little sob escaped her. "It's just so difficult...seeing her like this..."

"I know, honey." He knew what she was going through, remembering the pain of his father's death as clearly as ever. Losing a parent was the hardest thing a person had to endure, and he hoped for Meredith's sake Ellis wasn't even close to that point. "C'mon, let's go outside and get some air. They know where to find you."

Meredith sniffled, and nodded, letting him take her along to the small bench outside the hospital. Derek took her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. She loved the way he was there for her, no matter what – no matter that she had run from him before. "Thanks for coming here, I know you're busy."

"Mark's helping. He'll call if he finds something."

"Damn...I didn't even tell Webber where I was going..." Meredith suddenly realized.

"I told him. He understands. He likes your Mom too."

"Yeah, still...I have things I should be doing..." Meredith sighed, leaning into his shoulder.

"And you will, once you know what's happening with Ellis. You wouldn't be concentrating anyway, you'd probably plow right into a tree or something if you tried to drive," he teased her. "Adding more bruises to this already lovely one you have." He touched her chin gently.

"Ass..." Meredith managed to giggle. She lifted her face to him, and he brushed his lips across hers gently. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him a little closer, needing the comfort and the strength he was offering her. Then she rested her cheek against his chest, inhaling that scent that was so Derek, hearing the reassuring beat of his heart. She lost track of how long they had been sitting there like that, until the sound of someone approaching made them break apart slowly.

"Hey...Mer..." Alex said, his usual smirk back in place on his mouth. "You can come see your Mom now. Yang's finished checking her out, but I think she's gonna stay for a day or so, just to be on the safe side."

"Hey, thanks Alex," Meredith murmured, getting to her feet. Derek's hand fell to the small of her back as they followed Alex inside.

"No worries, Mer. Good to see you back again – didn't have a chance to tell you that the last time." He glanced back at her. "Nice bruise..."

"Don't remind me. That kid had a helluva punch."

They paused inside the front doors. "Did he really kill those girls?" Alex asked, his voice low. "I mean, he never seemed to be the kind of guy to do that sort of thing. Kind of quiet, you know..."

Derek nodded. "I know. If you think of anything that might help, just call."

"Will do..." He led the way to the room where Ellis was resting, her face a little pale, but she seemed to be in better spirits. "Here you go...catch you later..."

"Mom...you scared the crap outta me," Meredith said, going to hug Ellis. "Are you really okay?"

Ellis waved her hand dismissively. "Just a little dizzy spell, but Cristina wants me to stay overnight."

"Probably a good idea. I'm sure I can manage on my own," Meredith grinned.

"Or Derek can stay with you..." Ellis added, raising her eyebrow. "You don't need to worry about being quiet if I'm not home..."

"Mother!" Meredith felt her face turn warm, thinking of the previous evening.

"I'm old, not senile..." Ellis pointed out dryly.

"You're not old, Ellis," Derek said, coming to kiss her cheek.

"Derek, take care of my little girl. Don't let anything happen to her out there...you know how it is."

"She's got my back, just like I have hers." Derek winked at Meredith. "And she's a good shot too..."

"Still...with this guy running around that punched her..."

"We have him in custody," Meredith pointed out, not wanting to worry her mother by mentioning the fact there could be an accomplice. "So you can rest, without worrying about me."

"And we should get going," Derek added, checking his watch.

"Yes, of course, dear. I'm glad you came along for moral support, though." Ellis sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm just going to have a little nap, and then Izzie is going to come play cards with me."

"Good, I'll call you later, kay?" Meredith squeezed her hand, before turning to go. "Just don't be doing any work while you're here..."

"Who me?" Ellis chuckled. "I'll be sleeping…"

Meredith shook her head, as they walked into the hallway, where they found Cristina in conversation with another doctor. They stopped talking as Meredith approached. "Meredith…Ellis will be fine, she just needs to rest," Cristina assured her.

"I tried to get her to rest as much as possible…"

"Don't worry about it. I know Ellis." Cristina paused. "I don't know if you remember Dr. Donnelly?" She glanced towards the woman next to her, also wearing navy scrubs under a white lab coat. "She's transferred from New York. She's just joined us as a general surgical attending."

"Elise Donnelly?" Meredith asked, recalling the woman vaguely. She had porcelain skin, and lustrous black hair that fell to her mid-back. Even in the drab hospital garb, she looked lovely. From what Meredith remembered, Elise and Ellis had been friends as far back as their own intern days.

"Yes, nice to see you again Meredith…you were quite a bit younger the last time I saw you," Dr. Donnelly said with a small smile. Her bright green eyes flicked over Meredith, and then Derek with obvious interest.

"Oh, sorry...this is Detective Derek Shepherd," Meredith introduced him, feeling a little twinge of possessiveness at her interest.

"Nice to meet you, I believe I saw you on the news the other day with Meredith," Dr. Donnelly smiled, shaking Derek's hand. She glanced back at Meredith. "I think I'll pop in and visit Ellis later, catch up on things."

"She'd like that…" Meredith said, "and it's good to see you too…I hope you're going to be happy returning here."

"Oh it's been interesting, to say the least. But I won't keep you, I realize you have a tough case right now."

"Is it as bad as that Montgomery woman makes it out to be?" Cristina asked, just as her pager buzzed.

"Don't believe everything you hear," Derek said, frowning.

"Still…" Dr. Donnelly said, "women are always the target in these kinds of things. Makes you apprehensive."

"We're doing our best."

"I'm sure you are, Detective..." said softly. "Keep up the good work."

* * *

Back at the station, Meredith saw Callie waving frantically at her from the doorway of the squad room. She had that look of urgency on her face that made Meredith cross the room to join her quickly. "Join you in a minute," Derek called out, seeing Mark motioning him over as well.

"I found something…" Callie said quickly, grabbing Meredith's hand and pulling her along to the tech lab.

"Something where?"

"In the Facebook pages of both Shelley and Michelle," Callie explained patiently, as she drew Meredith's attention to the two laptops open on the counter. "Here…on Shelley's page…you see this?" She jabbed one red polished nail towards a message.

Meredith leaned in closer. "Okay…so…there was a party? Apparently that was Shelley's big thing…"

"Not just any party, Mer," Callie said, her eyes bright with the thrill of finding something. "According to this, it's kind of an exclusive thing. But the really interesting thing is that the very same message was received in Michelle's email. They were both on the guest list…" Callie waved her fingers in excitement towards Michelle's open laptop.

"Ohmigod…" Meredith noticed, feeling a little tickle of interest. "According to this, they were both going to this 'Blue Moon' party the weekend before they were killed."

"I know! Maybe if you can find out where it was, someone might have seen them…"

"At least it gives us another link between them, if nothing else. They were obviously in the same place at the same time…" Meredith mused. "Maybe Mike got them invited, since he was friends with both of them…"

"What's a 'Blue Moon' party anyway?" Callie asked, grabbing her own computer keyboard and pulling up the Google search page. She typed in the words and several hits came up. "Here…this looks promising…hmm…according to this, Blue Moon parties are popping up in several cities. Usually it's something kept secret, with the location only divulged a day prior to the event. Everyone has to come dressed in blue, drugs and alcohol are involved obviously, and they are usually held in some obscure place like an abandoned warehouse…kind of like a rave, I guess."

"But these girls weren't killed at the party…" Meredith pointed out.

"Still…it's something, right?" Callie reasoned.

"Yes, it's something all right, "Meredith agreed, "I just don't know what yet. I'm gonna talk to Derek and let him know what you found out. Can you print off that info about the parties?"

"You bet, Meredith…" Callie quickly printed the page and handed it over. "I'll keep looking here."

Meredith headed back to the squad room and found Derek in conversation with Mark. "Hey…guess what? Got another connection between Shelley and Michelle…" She waved the printout at both of them. "Callie found a reference to this kind of party on both Facebook accounts..."

"_'Blue Moon' _party?" Derek asked, after reading the article. "Sounds kind of unusual...how does someone arrange all that?"

"Hey, I've heard of those," Mark said. "In New York, they were something that these kids attended out of the blue, so to speak…I know, bad pun…but there were a few incidents I recall hearing about. Kid getting smashed, or high, staggering around in places that were not so nice…blue make up, blue hair…"

"Nobody died that you know of?" Derek asked thoughtfully.

"No, but I can make a call, check it out if you want." Mark reached for the phone at his desk.

"Thanks, Mark…there's got to be some connection here," Meredith said. "Maybe something happened at the party…or they saw something they shouldn't have..."

"But what…?"

"That, honey, is the million dollar question..." Meredith smiled, touching his arm. "It's getting late, we should grab something to eat and talk it over."

"Meredith...since Ellis is going to be at the hospital for awhile, why don't you come and have dinner with me tonight?" he asked softly. "I can cook...some nice steak, good wine...what do you think?"

"Mmm...do the rules allow for that?"

Derek raised one eyebrow. "Perhaps the rules can be bent for this. We don't work 24/7, we can take a few hours to recharge, you know," he reminded her gently. "You've had an emotional day already. Let me take care of you for a little while," he urged her, tugging on her hand. His thumb rubbed a soft circle against her palm, and her breathing quickened, as she recalled the passion that had burned between them last night. "Please...?"

It was hard to resist the temptation of his offer, Meredith realized, realizing that she wanted him to take care of her again. "Okay...I will then..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews - makes all the hard work worthwhile! I know this story is different on a lot of levels, but if you've read any of my other fics, you know my feelings for MerDer, and you know this is ultimately still their romance. And saying that, this chapter is all that, so I hope you enjoy it, and that it will answer your questions about why Meredith left. After all the speculation, maybe it's not too complicated after all...**

**Thanks for dakotalady for your input on this chapter... :)**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

"I almost forgot how beautiful it looks from up here," Meredith murmured, standing at the windows of Derek's loft. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders, and she leaned back against him. The rain had stopped for the moment, and the clouds were scudding away slightly, revealing pieces of the night sky. The lights of Seattle glimmered in the rain washed night, looking fresh and new.

"It is...and I'm glad you're here to see it again..." He kissed her temple, trailing soft kisses down along her cheek. His warm breath fanned her skin, and she shivered a little. She could never deny the desire that sparked between them; it was just natural to respond to him. And after the roller coaster ride the day had been, she just wanted to feel alive and desired.

Derek caressed her upper arms, revealed by the silky sleeveless blouse she wore. She was warm and pliant in his embrace, and he could hardly believe she was here again. He wasn't going to question the reasons why, or how long it might last, but he was just going to let things run their course. After the prolonged absence, he was grateful to have this second chance to make this more permanent. But slowly, he realized.

"I know you must be used to the view, but I could stand here all night," Meredith smiled, turning in his embrace.

"The view is mainly why I stayed here," he admitted softly. "The memories made it a little more difficult on some levels, but..."

"Derek..."

"It's okay, we'll talk whenever you're ready," he told her gently. "Now, I promised you dinner..."

"You did," she smiled, her appetite piqued by the aroma of what he had already started cooking. She had stopped at the house just long enough to make sure everything was secure, and pick up a few things for an overnight stay. Now being here again stirred up more memories, and she realized just how hard it must have been for Derek. A little whisper of sadness clouded her eyes briefly, and he brushed a kiss across her lips.

"We have all evening to talk...come keep me company in the kitchen..." he urged, tugging her towards the kitchen. It was just the way she remembered it, sleek and modern, everything perfectly in place. She perched on the stool at the granite topped island, watching him move confidently. He seemed to be more relaxed there, wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, and a cream cable knit sweater. His hair was damp from a quick shower before she'd arrived, the thick black curls in delicious disarray. Her body tightened, looking at him - he was just so damn gorgeous - she was always just a little amazed at how he wanted to be with her.

"Here..." He poured a glass of her favourite Shiraz, before turning his attention to the meal preparation. "You look more relaxed already."

"I feel better," she admitted. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, before looking around the open dining area. He had lit several taper candles, and the table was already set. She was amazed at how much he had managed to do in a short span of time.

"Good."

"You really know how to tempt me, don't you?"

"I'm doing my best," Derek admitted, with a wink. He had the steaks ready for the barbeque that was warming on the balcony outside, and the baked potatoes were already in the oven. There was even the aroma of freshly baked biscuits in the air, and her mouth watered. He turned back to her, and leaned closer, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "I like having someone to cook for again. I'm glad you decided to take my offer tonight."

"Me too," Meredith sighed, leaning into him, suddenly wanting to have more of this intimacy that was warm and familiar. Her hand hooked in the wool of the sweater, pulling him closer. For a second, his mouth hovered over hers, and she was almost dizzy with anticipation. Derek took her face in his hands and softly pressed his lips to hers in a warm, tender kiss. Then as she slipped her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss, molding her body to his, and winding his hands in her hair. His tongue delved into her mouth as she sighed involuntarily.

After he backed away, he gave her that little sexy smile that made him so irresistible. "Dinner first...right?" he asked, his voice low and full of promise.

"Dinner...right..." she agreed softly, her hand lingering on his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart. She was going to relax and let everything else take care of itself later.

* * *

During the meal, Derek left the door open to the balcony, letting the warm damp air inside. They lingered over the steak and the crab legs, talking about nothing in particular. Candlelight played over his face, as he slowly wiped a stray bit of butter from his plate and licked his finger thoughtfully. Meredith caught his eyes, and her core tightened at the desire that was evident there. "You're doing that on purpose..." she murmured, reaching across the table to take his hand.

"Doing what?" he asked, tilting his head.

"You're seducing me..."

"Figured me out, didn't you?" he asked, taking the last sip of his wine, and setting the glass aside.

"I'm not complaining."

Derek stood up quickly, keeping her hand in his, and pulled her up beside him. "Then what do you want now, honey...?"

"Just make love to me Derek...that's all I want now..."

"Are you sure?" He smiled at her, warmth in his eyes, mixed with the desire for her. She smiled back, enjoying the way he devoured her with his eyes. "I don't want to push you into anything..."

"You're not pushing...I'm here, and I want you...just as much as ever..."

Derek gave her a slow, sensual grin that went right to her toes. "You still have that same way of getting your way, just like when I met you at Joe's..."

"You mean you got _your _way..." she teased him back, sliding her hands around his waist.

He picked her up before she knew it, and she gave a little squeak of surprise. "I don't need to be told twice," he grinned wickedly, as he carried her into the bedroom, and let her down onto the bed carefully. Moonlight played over her, and he paused, wanting to enjoy the moment, savouring the anticipation between them. He could hear the faint rumble of thunder, somewhere in the distance, but it was all quiet in the bedroom, their breathing the only sound.

"Are you coming?" she asked softly, holding her hand out to him, inviting him to join her, making him realize just how much he needed her.

"Only if you _come_ with me," he countered, recalling their conversation on their first time together, and she giggled a little at the thought.

"Coming alone isn't nearly as much fun..." she murmured, watching him strip off his sweater.

"Then I'm all for joining you, honey," he told her, kneeling in front of her. Ever so gently, he leaned towards her, and kissed her lips. "Close your eyes..." The tone of his voice made her ache for him, but she closed her eyes as he asked, waiting for him. His mouth touched her cheek, her shoulder, as his fingers grasped the hem of her silky blouse, lifting it up over her head. Cool air kissed her warm skin, before his mouth caressed her once again. Moving in delicate strokes everywhere, sending hot pulses through her veins. She whimpered softly, wanting more. "Shh...let me explore all of you again...you're so damn beautiful..."

Derek paused for a second, tracing the curve of her breast with one fingertip, until he reached the front closure of the satin bra. It popped open easily, and he cupped her breasts in his hands once they were free of restraint. He took her nipple in his mouth and tugged on it, sending hot desire through her to her clit. His teeth nibbled and played with it, while his hands caressed her skin. A soft moan of pleasure caught in her throat, as he took his time to touch every part of her again.

"God, Derek...more..." she murmured, as he gently removed the rest of her clothes, hands feathering along her skin as it was revealed to his hot gaze. He welcomed her sleek, feminine body again, kissing her mouth and reveling in the feel of her. Her hands tugged at the jeans that were in the way between them, and he grinned at her impatience.

"Okay honey...don't move a muscle..." He slipped away from her briefly to remove his pants, just as anxious to have their naked bodies touching everywhere. "Mmm...much better...now you aren't in a hurry are you...? I think we can take our time this time..." Without waiting for her answer, he gently rolled her over to her stomach, and moved on top of her. He admired the curve of her back, as the moonlight continued to spill over them, making her glow. He laid his head at her neck and inhaled her scent, and kissed the delicate line of her spine, past her shoulder blades and down to the small of her back. He stayed there for a moment, kissing her there and along the top of her ass. Trailing kisses along the cheeks, down to her thighs, and to the back of her knees, as she moaned and sighed. He moved on to her calves and her feet, before rolling her back over and kissing back up to her thighs. Meredith opened herself for him, and he kissed just along the outside of her glistening folds, making her writhe under him. He placed kisses everywhere, just returning now and again to kiss and lick at her swollen pink lips. He kissed up along her belly and to her breasts again, sucking on her nipples as she rolled her hips up against him in frustration.

Releasing her breasts, he kissed his way back to her hips, and down between her legs. He lifted her up slightly and found her clit with his tongue so that she made a low sound of pleasure. Continuing to lick and suck at her, so that she arched her back and slowly ground her hips to his tongue to get more pressure on her clit. She started to convulse as she whimpered for the release that eluded her. He continued to lick small circles around her clit, while his fingers moved in and out of her, making her buck and whimper more. Lost in the perfect sensations that rolled through her, the orgasm hit her in a wave, convulsing over and over again, as his tongue kept circling her clit. Her body shook around him, and he enjoyed the sensation of her climax against his tongue – the sweet feminine release that was so exquisite.

Meredith collapsed backwards, panting and trying to breathe, as he crawled back up to her. "You really are so beautiful..." he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her so that she could taste herself on his lips. "Ready for the next round?" he asked softly, and she nodded, unable to say anything else, as he pulled her over him. He loved the way she looked, all drowsy and sexy in the moonlight, and she gave him a little sexy smile.

"I think this is my turn honey..." she whispered, grazing the hard length of him with her fingertips, playing over the heated skin. She leaned in to kiss him, her hair brushing against his chest, feather soft, igniting more need in him, as she kissed his throat, and down along his chest, until he was breathing rapidly.

Her tongue found his nipples, and she slowly wrapped it around one and then the other, until they were both erect. She blew on his wet skin, sending small shivers of anticipation to his core, as she looked up at him, mischief now in her eyes. "Do I keep going?" she murmured, not really waiting for his answer, just continuing to kiss her way along his taut abdomen. Derek's breathing caught, as he gave himself over to the pleasure she was giving him.

She was intent on drawing her tongue from the tip of his cock, down to the base, feeling his muscles tense and quiver under her hands. Her fingers fluttered against the hot smooth skin along his shaft, her tongue swirling and teasing the head. She kissed and licked, moving from one spot to the next unexpectedly for a few minutes, driving him mad. Then when he least expected it, she took him in deeply, eliciting a deep groan from him, feeling him rock-hard and throbbing against her wet tongue. His hips began to rock upwards, his fingers lacing through her hair, as she continued to suck on him.

"Hurry...I can't take much more of this...I need to be inside of you..." he groaned, lifting his hips against her. She made a sensual little sound of amusement, but backed away, her tongue running along her bottom lip suggestively.

"I want you there too, baby..." she whispered, holding him against her, guiding him inside. As she did, she gazed into his eyes with an expression of love and lust that he found so incredibly sexy. He moved up to meet her, and she slid onto him. For a moment, she didn't move; just felt him throbbing inside of her, before she squeezed him lightly.

"Is that better?" she asked, moving up and down, slow and deliberate.

"Oh hell yes..." Derek reached his hand to her, and used his thumb on her clit. She quickened her pace, and her breasts were swaying in time to her up and down motion. Her skin was damp with sweat and glistening in the silvery light.

"Derek, now...please baby..." she begged him, and leaned forward as he drove up into her as far as he could. Her slick, wet heat surrounded him, as their eyes met again. His dark blue and smoky with passion – her luminous green and warm with desire.

"Yes...now..." he muttered, and the climax hit her in a wave, starting in her core, and emanating to the rest of her body. She rode the wave again and again, as he pounded into her, his own release sweet and hot inside of her. The aftershocks twitched through them both, as they held onto each other tightly. He kissed her forehead, and pushed the hair away from her eyes tenderly. She sprawled across his chest, as they recovered, trying to breathe normally again.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked her softly, their hands still stroking each other, reluctant to let the moment go. Her legs were tangled with his, her foot stroking him lazily, just as she always did before. Outside, the rain started up again, pattering against the windows, creating their own cocoon of peace and quiet inside.

"You do seem to know how to make me feel better..." she sighed, curling into his side. It felt even more right to be here with him, in this bed again, with the scent of their passion clinging to them. "I missed you..." she confessed softly. "I missed this...the intimacy, the companionship..." Derek stroked her hair gently, letting her talk, not wanting to say anything to scare her away. "But somehow I couldn't make myself call you...it was too difficult to admit I was wrong..."

"Honey...we both said things we shouldn't have..."

"I got scared, and I ran..." she sighed. "Having babies and building houses scared the shit outta me. I loved you...but somehow the rest of it just seemed too much. I want my career, I still have so much to do...and it was just starting."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Derek asked gently.

"I just freaked...remember, impulsive Meredith?" she smiled. "Impulsive to accept your proposal...and just as impulsive to cut and run..."

"Still...we can work this out, if you think you want to..." He touched her cheek, and she couldn't help but lean against his hand. "But I think there's more behind your running than just my proposal..." He tilted his head, giving her a searching look.

Meredith squeezed her eyes shut briefly. "Derek, maybe you don't realize it, but everything about you is damn near perfect...you do everything right...I wasn't sure I could live up to that standard."

"What...?"

She pulled herself into a sitting position, hugging her knees. "You're gorgeous...you can cook...you take care of me even when I ditched you...you could have any woman you wanted, and yet you wanted me..." She glanced at him. "I know it's crazy, but I was just scared it wouldn't last...that I would disappoint you somehow..."

Derek laid one hand on her back, smoothing the damp skin gently. "Meredith...you could never disappoint me."

"I know it's irrational, it made no sense...but I thought if I could avoid the whole thing, nobody would get hurt, and yet I hurt you terribly. I think I started to have those petty little arguments with you as a shield, just to prove I was right. God, Derek...I'm still scared...and how can I expect you to wait for me to figure things out? What if someone else comes along that can handle all of that…"

"Listen, Mer, what kind of man would I be if I couldn't wait for you now that you're back in my life? Yes, I still want to marry you, have a family, and grow old with you - it still feels right with you. Just don't shut me out, let me share your worries. I'm so sorry if I seemed to be pushing you before. I can't imagine life without you again - the last two years have been hell." His eyes stung with unexpected tears, as he held her close in the darkness. "If you can give me...give _us_... a chance again..."

"Derek...you didn't do anything wrong. I thought it would be easier to just shut myself away and not deal with it, but obviously that wasn't the right choice. I need to be apologizing to you, for putting you through hell." Meredith shifted so that she could look at him, and she brushed his hair back from his forehead. Her own eyes watered too, and she blinked quickly. "You mean the world to me...no guy even comes close to how you make me feel. I dated a couple times when I was in L.A., but it just made me realize you're it for me. I was just too stubborn to give in and call you, I guess...if Mom hadn't gotten sick..."

"I had the phone in my hands so many times, Mer...so many nights I wanted to call you..." Derek confessed.

"Me too...god we're a pair aren't we?" Meredith managed a small smile.

"So where do we go from here?" He took her hand, and pressed a little kiss against her fingers.

"I'm not sure...I guess we'll take it slow...see what happens? Can we do that?"

Derek pulled her closer, finding her lips, and kissing her with a gentleness that made her feel warm all over. "We can do anything, so long as we're together..."

"Okay..." Meredith kissed him back just as gently, before looking up into those blue eyes that always made her weak. "And Derek..."

"Yes...?"

"I love you..."

"I love you, too, honey...I never stopped..." he whispered against her lips, pressing her back into the pillows, nibbling on her lips again, as they moved leisurely together. "Are you okay?"

"Always with you…"

"I love this," he murmured, "I could stay here forever, just like this."

"Oh yes," she whispered, as the warm melting throbbing continued, as he slowly claimed her body again, his weight welcome over her, as he slid in and out, her wetness and his hardness combining perfectly. "Forever, only this..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! Just when I'm questioning whether I'm on the right track, you all validate what I've done and make me want to give you more! **

**This chapter is a mix of more MerDer moments, and the case...enjoy...review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Meredith stretched languidly against the crisp sheets; feeling lazy and content, better than she had been in a long time. The room was still darkened, with only a dim sliver of light at the curtains. She glanced at the clock beside the bed, realizing they would need to get up soon. Derek's arm was across her hips in that possessive way, his leg over hers as well as he lay face down against the pillows. His hair had that familiar look of messy curls, and stubble was dark along his jaw. For a second she studied him, too amazed that she was back here in his bed, in his arms. She shifted slightly, leaning closer to kiss his cheek, and he grabbed her without warning.

"Derek!" she giggled breathlessly, as he pulled her beneath him. "I thought you were sleeping…"

"Mmm…I felt those eyes of yours on me," he murmured, kissing her throat. "Why are you awake already?"

"We should get up soon…I have to get home and change before we go to work," she said, letting her fingers trail along the muscles in his back.

"I think we have some time…it's still early…" he coaxed her gently. "I don't want to face anything else in the day just yet, do you?" His mouth moved lazily along her collarbone, and over her breast. "Just this…" His tongue teased her nipples one by one, making her lose track of everything else.

"You're so bad…" she sighed softly. She could feel the length of his cock against her thighs, throbbing and aroused already. She sighed happily and closed her eyes again, feeling the warmth spread through her body from his touch. A slow hot throb started to build in her core, and she moaned softly. His hand was still at her breast, teasing and rolling the nipple into a hard aching peak.

For a long time, they lay entwined that way, his hand just playing lazily with her, his breath warm on her skin. No words were necessary. She let herself float along in the erotic cocoon of his embrace. Little spasms of pleasure started to go off inside of her, and she rolled her hips against him.

Derek slid his hand down along her body, smoothing her skin and caressing her gently. More little gasps of pleasure escaped her lips, and he smiled, loving that he was able to make her feel this way. He feathered more kisses along her neck, first his breath tickling her, and then his tongue, down along her arm. She moaned again and arched upwards against his hand. She started to breathe a little faster, and he stroked her a little harder. "C'mon baby, let yourself go," he whispered in her ear then, as she writhed against him.

He could feel her body trembling against him then, and he continued to touch her in unexpected places. First her thighs, then her belly and a pinch of her nipple, before a feather stroke to her clit. She rolled her head from side to side, her hair trailing across his face. He could feel her tensing up, and he pushed himself against her harder, rubbing his cock against her. "Baby, just let go…" he urged her as she shook and cried out for release.

Meredith felt the start of her orgasm and she was engulfed in the sweet hot waves that rocked her body. She was amazed at how easily he had been able to bring her to a climax, without anything more than his touch on her. Sighing deeply then as he parted her legs, sliding into her still quivering body. For a second, he held still, holding that moment. He held himself over her, feeling her pulse around him. "You feel perfect…this is the way we're meant to be…" he murmured, kissing her softly. "I don't want to be without you again…"

"I'm not going anywhere…" Meredith whispered, touching his cheek, caught in the sweet feel of his body against hers. "Promise…"

"Good…" Derek moved against her faster then, devouring her with his body and his eyes at the same time. "Let me love you now…" His tempo increased, taking them both away into pure bliss, until they were both gasping in their release.

"You do know how to wake me up," Meredith laughed softly, as he collapsed over her. "Better than caffeine…"

"…and just as addicting…" Derek grinned, stroking the palm of his hand along her abdomen. He glanced at the clock then, and groaned softly. "Getting late, honey…"

"I know…" But before she could move, the phone rang and they exchanged a worried glance. Derek moved to grab it from the bedside table.

"Yes, Shepherd here…" he answered it. "Yes, Meredith is here…why?" His eyes flicked to where she was curled next to him. "It was what? All right, we'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks O'Malley…"

"Please tell me there isn't another dead girl…" Meredith said quietly, sitting up quickly.

Derek raked his hand through his hair, his eyes troubled. "No…but there was a break in at your house…the security company called it in. George just picked up the information now…"

"What the hell?" Meredith scrambled out of bed, quickly searching for the clothes she had tossed aside the night before. "Did he say anything else?"

Derek shook his head, pulling his jeans on just at the same time. "No, that was all he knew. Thank god Ellis is at the hospital."

Meredith winced. "Yes, but what the hell could anyone want at my house?"

"Who knows, honey…" Derek pulled the sweater on again, and came to stand in front of her. "I'm sorry we have to rush out like this again. I was going to make you breakfast too."

"My favorite?" she smiled slightly, reaching up to smooth his tangled hair from his forehead.

"Of course, we'll have to plan for that next time," he said, kissing her temple.

"Next time," she agreed. "I love you…"

"Love you back," he replied, relieved that she was still okay with being here.

* * *

They pulled up alongside the black and white patrol car outside Meredith's house a short time later. She jumped out of Derek's car, and hurried along the pathway to the front door. "This is my house," she told the cop standing at the front door, pushing inside before he had a chance to say anything. Derek followed, flashing his badge and nodding curtly as he pressed by, wondering what they would find.

Meredith stood in the kitchen, staring in dismay at the broken window over the sink. Cool air wafted inside, and the counter was wet from the previous night's rain. "Is anything missing?" Derek asked, glancing around the room.

"Not that I can tell," she murmured.

"We found footprints outside the window in the mud, and this was on the floor," the officer noted, holding up a small weighted bag encased in a plastic evidence bag. "No prints, of course, with the rain and all…" He shrugged.

"Yeah, that figures," Meredith frowned. She took the bag and inspected it carefully. "I wonder what this is."

"We'll take it in and log it into evidence. You want to take it from there?"

"Yes, we'll take it to the lab for processing when we get to the precinct," Derek commented. "Nothing else?"

"Not that we found, Detective. Maybe if you want to look around?" He looked at Meredith.

She nodded. "Yes, for sure."

"You want me to come with you?" Derek asked, touching her shoulder, his eyes concerned.

"I'm fine. I need to change anyway." Meredith walked upstairs, her eyes checking for anything out of place, but finding nothing. It was unsettling, wondering if someone had been prowling through here, touching things, making note of what was valuable. She rubbed her arms, feeling suddenly chilly. After all the years of dealing with the victims of crime, she could identify with them much more, she realized. She peeked into her mother's room, but it was undisturbed. Then she went into her own room, where the suitcases were still stacked, and her clothes were strewn over the bed from her quick stop last night.

She shook her head at the mess of her own making, pulling open the dresser drawers, and rummaging for clean underwear. Obviously the only thing that was wrong was the broken window, she mused. She changed quickly into jeans and a warm turtleneck sweater, still feeling chilled. Brushing her hair into a soft ponytail, she made a face at her reflection. Not the best way to start the morning after a lazy night of seduction. Then her mouth curved into a smile, despite herself, thinking of just how well loved Derek made her feel. He was still so damned perfect, but at least he was her perfect man.

By the time she returned to the kitchen, the patrol officers had left, and Derek was inspecting the jagged edges of the window. He turned at hearing her footsteps. His expression was part angry, part concerned, but it softened as she stopped beside him. "Damnit Derek...what the hell does this mean? And how the hell does he know where I live?"

"Good questions." He took her face in his hands, and kissed her, holding her tightly for a moment. "Just thank god no one was hurt."

Meredith rested her cheek against him for a moment, letting him hold her. "I feel violated, I want to find this bastard…"

"Don't worry.

"We better fix this." She disengaged herself from him, trying to get her thoughts under control.

"Do you have a hammer and some wood to cover this for now?"

"Check in the basement, might be something. I'm going to call the hospital, see how Mom is." Meredith checked her watch. "You still owe me breakfast, too," she smiled.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of mornings for that, sweetheart," he reminded her. He tugged her back into his arms, and tipping her face up to him again. "I'm here for you, no matter what. And we're going to take this at your pace, okay?"

Meredith nodded, lifting up on her toes to kiss him. For a moment, they forgot everything else, wrapped together, kissing slow and sensual. Her body ached for him all over again, feeling the connection between them flare to life. He nuzzled her throat, touching his lips to the pulse point that beat faster, making her shake.

"We need to go…" he finally muttered, reluctant to let her go.

"Yeah…Webber's gonna be looking for us…" she agreed touching his cheek briefly. "I'll phone…you can do repairs…"

* * *

Richard looked over his glasses at Meredith, sitting in his office an hour later. Derek was in his usual spot by the door, arms crossed over his chest. "Talk to me…" he said, leaning back in his chair.

"I have no idea why my house was broken into," Meredith murmured. The little evidence bag was now properly logged in, and she had taken possession of it. She held it up for him. "We need to get this to the lab and find out what it is."

"And no other trace evidence, I suppose."

"No, I'm afraid not, sir." Derek shrugged. "Thankfully there wasn't anyone home at time of the break in, and it appears there was no other damage. Still...it's enough to make me concerned about Meredith's safety…"

"And my mother's…"

"How is Ellis?" Richard asked.

"They kept her for observation at SGH. I'll talk to her tonight. She won't be happy her window got broken..." Meredith wasn't looking forward to that little conversation.

"Yes, I can imagine," Richard commented dryly. "Well, don't just stand there...get to work. There's an ID on the last victim, see if there's a connection to the first two girls."

"Oh…did you read the report about the 'Blue Moon' parties?" Derek asked, moving away from the doorway. "It's a solid lead…we need to check these out."

"Yes, you should. If this latest girl was there too, there's no doubt something went on. Sloan can help too – I'm taking him off the other case he was working. He's checked that kid's alibi…it's more solid than we realized. Doesn't make sense…"

"Damn..." Derek muttered softly.

"My sentiments exactly."

"We'll let you know when we have something," Meredith told him firmly, before standing up.

"Make it quick," Richard snorted, before turning back to his paperwork.

Meredith checked her watch, as she and Derek walked back into the squadroom. "Let's head down to get this thing checked out, and then we can see Bailey?"

"Sure. Suddenly we have too many directions to go…" he sighed.

"And I guess I better call for someone to replace that window before Mom gets home."

"Are you sure you want her to stay there? Until we catch the guy..." Derek's voice trailed off, the inference clear.

"Oh god...you're right. But she won't go anywhere else will she?"

"Maybe the hospital is the best place for her right now," he suggested as they waited for the elevator. "I don't even want you staying there alone, Mer. You can stay with me…I can cook for you again…"

"Is that a bribe?" Her eyebrows went up at his suggestion.

"Big time…" he replied with a wink.

"Hmm, maybe I'll talk to Cristina, see if she can find a reason to extend the stay. And I'll think about your offer…" Her hand strayed up along his arm softly.

The elevator doors opened then, and they looked up to find Addison there. Derek groaned inwardly. This could get ugly. "Addison, what brings you here?" he asked as she barged forward. Her outfit today was a sleek black suit, with a white silk blouse that was unbuttoned to display some cleavage, and a string of huge pearls around her neck. She gave them both a long, considering look, catching the intimacy of their stance.

"Oh, don't play innocent, Derek. You know damn well I'm here to get my story. Three victims...just how long do you plan to let this go on?" She moved into his space, tapping his chest with one fingertip. "Just let me run with this, my producer is chomping at the bit to get some inside dirt. C'mon, sugar, how long can you hold out on me?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, as Derek extricated his arm from Addison's grip. "Not working, Addison. And I still can't tell you anything."

"Then I'll go with what I have..." Her emerald eyes narrowed. "Let's see...what can I call this guy..._The Night Stalker...The Dark Killer_? That has a nice ring to it...this could be as big as any of those other serial killers. I could make my fortune on this…tell me about this guy you have in custody..."

"Addison..." Derek said warningly. "You do it, and there won't be any cooperation between us again."

"Seriously?" Addison smirked, one groomed eyebrow going up. "There isn't any cooperation right now. You keep telling me that, but we both know what's going on here..."

"Just let her go," Meredith murmured. "She's going to do whatever she wants, anyway."

"You got that right," Addison agreed. "Now, Detective Grey, isn't it? You seem like a reasonable person...surely you can understand my point of view...?"

"Of course...you just want to mess with people's heads. You want to give the guy the attention he's craving...so maybe you should just go ahead. Maybe you'll be the focus of his interest then..."

Addison's eyebrow went up again. "You're quite fierce, aren't you?"

"When I have to be."

"Still, I think I'm safe...this guy likes blondes, and I'm clearly not his type. I think you fit his profile more than I do. Besides, he's locked up...or is there something you're not telling me?"

"You think you know his type?" Meredith frowned, ignoring the inference there was something else going on. "Are you working for the police now?"

Addison ignored that comment in return. "I did a little research on you...you've been away for awhile, now you just come in and take over?"

"Not taking over...just working the case with my partner. There's no "I" in team...and working together is so much better..."

"Are you talking professional...or personal...?"

Derek frowned. "None of your damned business. We have to go, and so do you...get the hell out of here." He flipped his cell phone open, and called George. "O'Malley...I think you need to escort this unwelcome guest outside...and make sure she doesn't get a visitor's pass in the future."

"You can't do that..." Addison hissed.

"Just watch me..." Derek replied, waiting for the inevitable outburst. But Addison shut her mouth, and turned on her heel.

"You'll be sorry!" she called out, as the elevator doors slid shut again. Sergeant O'Malley came pounding up the stairs, just as she disappeared.

"Too late..." Meredith grimaced. "Why'd you take the stairs?"

"Usually faster," George panted. "Sorry about that. It won't happen again. The next time I see her, she won't get by me. I left for a few minutes, and the idiot covering for me let her in."

"Hard to get good help, isn't it?" Derek smirked.

"You don't know the half of it. No one cares about the sign-ins, the paperwork piles up, and the..." George trailed off uncertainly, as they both regarded him with amusement. "Well, I'll just go back downstairs."

"See you, O'Malley..."

"He tries so hard," Meredith pointed out. "He's the best desk sergeant I've ever met."

"I know...I shouldn't tease him," Derek laughed. "Let's get going…"

* * *

Down in the evidence lab, Meredith handed over the small package. "See what you can do – I'm not going to hold my breath."

"We can do magic sometimes," the tech smirked. "What's inside?"

"Not sure yet, Damon. Call us when you have something," Derek instructed. "We'll be at the morgue."

"Lucky you." He leaned back in his chair, hands laced behind his head.

"Tell me about it. It's getting to be too much of a daily occurrence, that's for sure," Meredith sighed.

* * *

"Sherilyn Miller, aged 24..." Bailey told them, looking at her notes. "Her parents have already been in to ID her. She died from the same blow to the head, but the assault was aggravated this time. There was more rage behind this...and the mark on her cheek was careless. I did find some skin under her nails too...so we have some DNA samples to work with."

"But whose was it?" Meredith murmured, looking at the wounds.

"What do you mean?"

"There's someone else involved here," Derek replied. "Westlake's in custody, but someone else broke into Meredith's house last night."

"What? Are you okay, girl?" Bailey asked, her eyes wide.

"Fine...just a little freaked out." She glanced at Derek. "I, um...wasn't there..."

"Well, I don't know if there was one killer or two...based on physical evidence, it's been clearly the same M.O.," Bailey mused. "But I should take another look at the first two again, just in case I missed something."

"I'm sure you didn't, Miranda," Derek assured her. "But we appreciate the effort anyway."

"If it helps, I'm willing to do it." She pulled out another photo and handed it over. "Here is a close up of that ring imprint. I hope you can match it up to something."

"I have a feeling I know exactly where the ring is..." Derek said, realization dawning suddenly. He glanced at Meredith, and she nodded.

"The package!"

Derek nodded grimly, before flipping his cell phone open. "Hey, Damon...how're you doing with that package we left you earlier?"

"Jeez, Detective...you think I'm that fast?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am, and I'm not averse to admitting it. I managed to get a fingerprint off the wrapping, running it through the database right now. As far as the item in the bag..."

"It's a ring...a man's signet ring..."

"Yeah...how'd you know? And...I was able to lift a partial print there too...should be able to come up with some ID here soon..."

"Really?" Derek couldn't quite believe that turn of events. It was too simple.

"What...you doubt my technique?"

"Not you, Damon...just the fact there's prints raises some doubt in my mind. There's been nothing so far. We'll head over and see what you've got. At the very least, we can match the impression on the victim to the ring."

Damon whistled on the other end. "Awesome...I'll let you know if anything comes up on the prints in the meantime. Catch you later..."

Meredith had picked up the basis of the conversation, and she was already heading for the door. "This is getting interesting...I can't wait to find out who belongs to those prints."

"You and me both..."


	13. Chapter 13

**All your reviews just make me smile! :o) I appreciate all of them! Kudos to dakotalady for picking up on Damon's character...I do like to slide in a reference now and then to other characters that I like, just to see if anyone notices LOL...**

**Now here we are at Chapter 13...will this prove unlucky? Hmm...**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

"Well, you see we have this ring..." Damon pointed out, after they joined him in the lab. "It's very unique, so there's definitely a lot you can match to any kind of bruise. If he was out of control, he obviously forgot this could be a problem." He sat back on his chair, looking at the screens in front of him. "You see this...the design is distinctive..."

"And the prints?"

"Yes, just came in..." Damon smirked. "Am I good or what? It comes up as "Mr. Michael Westlake"..."

Meredith exchanged a look of shock with Derek.

"Yes, you know it was almost too easy, as if someone else is trying to set him up." Derek mused. "Yet...we can't ignore this kind of forensic detail. It might be the real deal."

"Maybe..." Meredith mused. "But if someone is trying to frame him, it makes sense to toss his ring to us..."

"Yes, tying up loose ends and hiding his own tracks," Derek added. "Let's go talk to Westlake again..."

"Thanks, Damon, you're the best," Meredith called out as they walked out, leaving him with his feet up on the desk, spinning his pen.

"Was there any doubt?"

* * *

"You two have anything for me?" Webber asked, as they stopped by his office. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "I don't have to tell you I'm getting a lot of pressure to solve this case. Not to mention...that damn reporter, Montgomery, is starting to make my life even more miserable..."

"Well, we need to talk to Westlake." They had stopped by the morgue to see if Miranda could match the ring to the bruises, and it was positively the same ring. Unfortunately, though, the DNA from the skin under her nails couldn't be identified.

"Too late."

"What d'you mean?"

"His lawyer managed to get him out on bail for the assault charges. You knew we couldn't keep him without evidence on the killings."

"But..." Meredith protested, her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to hear the excuses...if you have physical evidence that ties the guy to the vic, then let's find him and bring him in again."

"Yes sir..." Derek nodded, tugging Meredith's arm. "Let's go..."

"Just where do we go to find him?" Meredith murmured. "I can't see he would go back to his apartment now..."

"Did we talk to his parents?" Derek asked, as they headed down to the garage.

"Oh crap, speaking of parents...I forgot all about calling Cristina," Meredith sighed, pulling her cellphone out. "I hope she can talk Mom into staying at the hospital." She punched in the numbers for Cristina's direct line, tapping her fingers idly as she waited. "Hey, Cristina...it's Meredith. How's Mom doing?"

"Good, she should be able to go home if you want to pick her up."

"Well, that's the thing...there's been a development in this case I'm working, and I think it would be safer if she stayed there for another day or so."

"Seriously?" Meredith could just picture Cristina's eyebrows rising. "Well, I can try to keep her, but you know how she is, Meredith. Nothing gets by her."

"Thanks Cristina...I owe you..." she said.

"Okay, I'm not forgetting this either. Drinks at Joe's one night..."

"You got it."

Meredith snapped her phone shut and glanced at Derek. "We got a little time, but not long, if I know my mother. I'll have to stop by and see her soon, too."

"You want to go now? We can swing by there for a quick visit, before we look for Westlake..." Derek checked his watch. "Should take time for lunch anyway."

"Yes, might as well."

* * *

"Hey, Mom..." Meredith said, as they opened the door to Ellis's room.

"Meredith..." Ellis commented, looking away from the other woman already in the room. "Aren't you supposed to be working? And Derek too...is everything okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Meredith asked, moving across the room to take Ellis's hand. "You look good."

"I should be...I've done nothing but sleep and watch television," Ellis commented. "Thank god that Elise here has been regaling me with tales of her time in New York."

"Dr. Donnelly," Meredith nodded. "Nice to see you again."

"I'm just leaving, I have an operation scheduled," she said, getting to her feet. "Talk to you later, Ellis."

"Yes, tell me all the details later. I feel like I'm missing out on everything, stuck here."

"You'll be back at it before you know it." Elise laughed softly as she left.

"So...tell me what's happening," Ellis said firmly, looking from Meredith to Derek. "You have that look, Meredith."

"What...?"

"I always knew when you had something to tell me, honey. You should never play poker."

Meredith perched on the edge of the bed, smoothing the covers, while Derek stood behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders in silent support. "Mom...there was a break in at the house last night. It's okay..." she added hurriedly, before Ellis could get too upset. "I wasn't there..."

"She was with me," Derek added.

"Well, thank heavens for that. Was anything taken?"

"No...someone just broke the kitchen window and threw something inside. Something that I was meant to find."

Ellis frowned. "That's very odd. Was it to do with this case?"

"Yes...something that ties our suspect to the killings."

"Well I'm just glad you weren't there, the window can be fixed." Ellis squeezed Meredith's hand. "You look good, other than that. I think you two settled some issues?" Her eyebrows went up in question.

"Yes...we talked..." Meredith smiled, her body still managing to tingle with the remembrance of last night.

"Good...now, I also know you've talked to Cristina, and you want me to stay here another night...she had some idea that I needed more rest..." Ellis commented dryly. "So I will go along with this, but next time just tell me what's going on. I know I've been sick, but I'm still able to take whatever it is you want to tell me...don't coddle me too much."

Meredith sighed softly. "Of course, Mom...we just didn't want you to be home alone if something else happened."

"You aren't staying there, are you?"

"No, I'll be at Derek's..."

"She'll be fine, Ellis..." Derek spoke up. "At any rate, I'm thinking whatever happened was meant to leave us some incriminating evidence more than harming Meredith. But I'm not taking any chances."

"That may be, but be careful, both of you..." Ellis said softly.

"Always, Mom."

* * *

Callie jumped up excitedly, looking at Meredith and Derek. "How much d'you want to bet that the latest victim had the same invitation to the Blue Moon party?" she asked, unable to contain herself.

"No bets, she probably did," Derek said.

"And...she volunteered at the clinic at SGH...weekends..." Callie added triumphantly.

"So she fits the profile. What the hell happened at that damn party?"

"Whatever it was, these girls gave their life for it," Meredith observed, looking at the screen in front of Callie. There was the same logo for the party, the same notation about it they had observed on Michelle and Shelley's laptops. Rebecca's picture showed a smiling blond young woman, sticking her tongue out at the camera. She didn't seem to be the hard party type like Michelle, yet something brought all of them to the wrong place at the wrong time. "The question is, will there be another party soon, and how do we get invited?"

Callie shrugged. "Set up an account, make it known you want to party...?"

"No, we need to find Westlake...he knows something about this. He has to. We need to check a few of the bars around his neighbourhood, find someone that knows him. We might even find the guy who is setting him up."

Meredith grinned. "Great...bar hopping..."

* * *

Much later that evening, they walked into the last bar close to the apartment building. So far their expedition had proved mostly unsucessful - a few guys had recognized Westlake, but no one else seemed to be interested in what he may have done, or where he might be.

The building was dark and crowded, with loud music blaring out of the many speakers around the edge of the dance floor. Several couples were gyrating to the beat of the music, as Derek led Meredith to the bar. He gave her an admiring glance as she settled onto a bar stool. "Did I tell you how good you looked tonight?" he asked her, leaning in to brush his lips along her cheek. Her outfit of slim black jeans tucked into leather boots, and a long black sweater looked edgy, and with her hair loose and curling over her shoulders, she was far removed from looking business-like.

She shrugged. "I know it helps to blend in. You don't look bad yourself..." She touched his arm, admiring the casually sexy look he projected. Dark jeans, blue shirt and a well worn leather jacket had many of the women there giving him a second look. "I may need to keep my eye on you," she teased him.

Derek gave her a wink, before catching the attention of the bartender. He ordered a couple drinks, letting a few minutes pass before talking again. He could feel Meredith's foot tapping in time to the beat. "You want to dance, don't you?"

"Well, as I recall...you said it wasn't any fun dancing alone..." Meredith said with a wink.

"We're back to that again," he grinned. "Well...let's go then..."

"I thought you didn't like to dance..."

"I'm blending in..." he whispered against her ear, as she moved past him. "Is it working?"

Meredith giggled, surrendering to the insidious beat of the music, letting it pulse inside of her. She did love to dance, it always made her feel free, and take away any troubles that were eating at her. Her hips moved sensuously, and she met Derek's eyes, giving him a little smile. She threw her head back, dancing a little faster, letting her hair swirl around her. Derek moved with her, keeping pace with her, enjoying the way her body was shaking. He could see the fine sheen of sweat starting to show on her skin where the sweater dipped low against her breasts. She was teasing him, turning him on, and she knew it.

When the music slowed, he pulled her against him, feeling the heat of her body fitting next to him. The lights dimmed further, as the couples around them all rocked seductively together. His arms went around her waist, and he inhaled the scent of lavender and female that was so unique to her. She lifted her face to his, and he kissed her, slow and soft, giving in to the temptation. His whole body was demanding more, and he forced himself to lift his mouth away from hers.

"We are supposed to be working..." Meredith said softly, but her body was betraying her as well. Seeing his eyes on her, so dark and full of promise, set her pulses racing.

"I'm very good at multi-tasking," Derek assured her. "I haven't seen our guy." He moved her along the edge of the dancefloor, their bodies still touching. Arousal was flaring in every move they made, and he was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea.

"Maybe we should just head home for the night," Meredith suggested, suddenly wanting to be alone with him.

"Let's just talk with the bartender first." He guided them towards the bar again, letting her go. They had no success there again, and they moved towards the exit, into the cool night air again. Derek took her hand, and they walked to his car. "This has been a very long evening," he murmured, thankful for the damp air that cooled him from the heat of the bar.

"Very long..." Meredith scolded herself for being more interested in dirty dancing with Derek than looking for Westlake. Her blood still pounded in her veins, and she glanced at him, suddenly just wanting to kiss him. "Derek..." she murmured, just as he turned to her.

"Mer..." Their lips met, and a shudder of pure need cascaded through her. Her fingers wound into his hair, pulling his head closer, needing...wanting...that decadent mouth to take her away from everything else. The kiss went on for a long moment, and it felt like it could go on forever that way, the world reduced to taste and touch.

So caught up in each other, they didn't notice the dark form that observed them for a moment at the edge of the alley. Moving forward silently with a lethal intensity, only a flash of light reflecting on the curved blade carried in one hand. At the last moment, Derek lifted his head, hearing the sound of gravel crunching underfoot. He turned quickly, trying to determine what was happening. He shoved Meredith behind him, just as the blade came down against Derek, knocking him backwards. Meredith gave an involuntary gasp of shock, and her body braced against the car, as she absorbed what was happening, and her hand went for her gun. "Are you okay?" she asked, as Derek's knees buckled.

"Damnit..." he muttered, feeling a slice of pain along his ribs, and he put his hand there to staunch the pain. "I'm alright...go..." He clutched the edge of the car, gritting his teeth against the pain that throbbed hotly in his nerves.

Meredith hesitated briefly, before grabbing the gun from his holster, and sprinting after the attacker. Her boots weren't designed for running, and he had too much of a head start, but she made an effort. Her hands shook as she ran, trying not to think that Derek was in trouble, fuelled by adrenaline. She kept up the chase, catching a fleeting glimpse of black just ahead of her. Her breathing sounded too loud in her ears, as she dodged around a box thrown in the middle of the sidewalk. Her eyes darted around, wondering where he had disappeared to, and she stopped, listening for any kind of sound. Just ahead of her, she could make out a faint sound of footsteps, and she moved forward, gun cocked. She peered around the corner, seeing him scaling the fence surrounding a rundown factory, and she swore under her breath. "Damnit..."

Taking a deep breath, she jumped out, taking aim at the back of him, hoping to hit him in leg, to bring him down. Her nerves made her hand shake, and her shot went off target, and he disappeared from view, leaving her furious at herself. "Shit...!"

Sucking wind, she turned and headed back towards Derek, pulling her cell phone out of her purse. She dialled 911, speaking rapidly as she sprinted along the sidewalk. "Officer down...in front of the Blush nightclub on Wilco...hurry..."

She kept the phone open, as she dropped to her knees in front of Derek. "Damn..."she muttered, seeing the dark red stain on his shirt. "Derek...just hang in there, baby...please..." His eyes were dark with pain, and he grimaced as she applied pressure to the wound.

"Mer..."

"Shh...don't try to talk...help's on the way..." In the distance, she could already hear the wail of sirens. "I'm here, you're going to be fine...you hear me, Derek?" She tried to keep a positive tone, but her heart was pounding so hard she was almost unable to talk. "Just fine, you're just fine..."

"Did you get...him...?" He winced again, clutching Meredith's hand tightly.

Meredith shook her head, hair swinging over his face as she leaned over him. "Got away, but we'll find him..." She cradled him against her, kissing his forehead, combing her fingers through his thick hair. The sirens got louder, the ambulance lights already visible down the street, joined by familiar blue and white police lights. Within moments, they were surrounded by the EMT's, and uniformed officers were helping her stand up. She still clutched the gun in one hand, and they gently removed it from her fingers.

"Let them work, Meredith..." someone said softly, and she looked up into Mark's concerned face. "I heard on the radio..." He squeezed her shoulder. "He's going to be fine..."

"Oh god...Mark..." she gulped, letting him pull her into a hug. For a second she rested her cheek against his jacket, taking the comfort he offered. Her legs felt suddenly too weak to hold her up, and she sagged a little.

"Come here...sit down," he urged, leading her to his car. "You okay?"

"I...yes..."

"Look, he's too damn tough to let this get him..." Mark murmured. "We can see him at the hospital. He's sure to be swearing a blue streak at getting ambushed."

"Yeah...it was stupid," Meredith agreed. "Too distracted..."

"It's not your fault. These things happen," Mark said softly. "You must be getting close to something, or this wouldn't have happened. That's a good thing."

"I guess." Meredith watched them as they eased Derek into the ambulance. "Let's go...I want to be there when he wakes up at SGH."

"You got it," he replied, starting his car and gunning the engine loudly. "We'll probably beat it..."

* * *

Meredith hurried into the emergency room at SGH, her heart thudding like mad in her chest. Mark was right behind her, as she stopped at the desk. "Detective Derek Shepherd...where is he?" She flashed her own badge, willing to do whatever it took to see him faster.

"Yes, ma'am, he's being looked after right now."

"Where?"

"Well...let me check..."

"Hurry..." Meredith looked past the attendant manning the desk, seeing a familiar face in the background. "Dr. Donnelly!"

The other woman paused, her eyes meeting Meredith's, and she moved forward. "Yes...Meredith...what's wrong?"

"My...partner, Detective Shepherd...he's been wounded...can you take me to him?"

Elise looked at Meredith's distraught face, and she nodded. "Of course. Follow me..." She hurried along the corridor, checking the charts, until she found the right one. "Here..." She pushed the door open to the exam room, where a few of the doctors and nurses were still gathered. "This is Det. Grey...she's with the man you're working on."

Meredith's heart flipped, seeing the wound exposed on Derek's abdomen. They were working on stitching him up, but the blood seemed to be everywhere. "Oh god...is he okay...?"

"He's lucky. It missed any vital organs..." The doctor was one that Meredith had never met before, but he gave her a warm smile. "He's going to sore for awhile, but it could have been much worse."

"Thank god..."

Elise lingered a moment longer, and caught Mark's eye as he waited outside the room. She smiled, holding out her left hand in greeting. "Are you with the police as well?"

"Yes..." Mark took her hand, wondering briefly why her right hand was tucked in the pocket of her white lab coat. "I just came along for moral support..." His practiced eye swept over her petite form, the spill of black hair down her back, and the slight invitation in her expression.

"Well, always good to meet the men who protect us," she said softly. "Can I get you a coffee while you wait?"

Mark glanced in the room where Meredith bent over Derek, stroking his cheek gently. "No, I should stay. I'll need to get a statement from Meredith."

"I understand. Maybe next time. I hope you find the guy who did this." Then she was gone, leaving Mark looking after her. She was coming on to him, he was well aware of that, but there was something about her that seemed a little off. He shook his head, before stepping into the room to join Meredith again.

By this time, Derek was sitting up, bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He was pale, but his expression was tense. "Hell, Shep...you look like crap," Mark smirked.

"Funny guy..." Derek frowned.

"You need to be more careful."

"It was stupid, I know..." He glanced at Meredith who was talking with the doctor, taking the prescription for some pain killers. "He came out of nowhere...never heard a thing until it was too late."

"This is getting crazy. First Meredith's house gets broken into, and now this..."

"I know." Derek eased to his feet, clenching his teeth at the pain. "And we didn't find anyone that knew Westlake either...waste of time..."

"Well, I'm going to drive you both home," Mark offered, picking up Derek's jacket for him. The shirt was long gone, sacrificed for getting to the wound faster, so Mark draped the jacket over Derek's shoulders. Meredith joined them, taking Derek's hand.

"Let's go...I have drugs for you to help you sleep. And I'm going to take care of you this time."

"You're might just enjoy this," Mark grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm enjoying your comments and speculation on what may happen next, and I trust I haven't scared anyone away with that last update. There has to be some drama to keep the suspense going, after all. And if you were worried about Meredith's reaction to Derek being attacked...I think you will enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Here, you need anything else?" Meredith asked, fluffing the pillows behind Derek's head. She had managed to remove the blood spattered jeans, and get him into bed without too much effort. The painkiller was kicking in, and he was moving easier, but she knew he needed to sleep.

"Just you..." he murmured, his eyelids feeling heavy as she fussed around him. "I love you, Meredith..." He caught her hand, trying to pull her down with him, fighting to stay focused.

"I love you, too..." She kissed him softly. "I'm so glad you're okay...that scared the hell out of me." The image of him bleeding was going to be imprinted on her mind for a long time to come.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he said quietly, as she lay down beside him carefully. "I've been injured worse than this and you know it." He carried a few scars from past encounters, and she did know that, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Still...it seemed worse at the time," she sighed. "It's all my fault..."

"Honey, we were both distracted," he reminded her. "So don't blame yourself." He rested his cheek against the top of her head, inhaling the comforting scent of lavender. A little shudder went through her, and she felt the tears spring to her eyes. "Hey, don't cry." He wiped away the tear that slid down her face.

"I could've lost you," she sighed. "If the knife had been just a little higher... I could have lost you, Derek..." She leaned into his embrace, and rested her head on his chest. Then she lifted her face to him, and he kissed her, slowly and softly. A little moan built up in her throat, and she kissed him hungrily. They sank back on the bed, and he pulled her close to him.

Her fingers rested against his chest, light and soft, touching his skin gently. She leaned over him and kissed him again, her tongue invading his mouth and searching for his. For a long time, they just kissed like that, sweet and slow, content to be together, realizing just how fragile life was.

"Derek..." she murmured finally, pulling back slowly. "You should rest...but I want to ask you something..."

"What?" His voice was getting drowsier with sleep, the painkillers doing their job.

"Where is the ring?" Meredith sat up, taking his hand in hers.

He frowned. "Ring?"

"My engagement ring..." she whispered.

His eyes opened wider at that, wondering if he heard right. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. This made me realize something. Life is too short to waste on being scared about something like this...what if you had died, before we had a chance to be together?" she asked, her eyes fixed on him. "If still want to marry me...?"

"Meredith..." he murmured, hoping this wasn't part of a narcotic dream. Her face seemed to swim in front of him. "You don't have to say this now...just because of what happened."

"I'm serious...I want my ring..." she smiled.

"It's locked in the drawer in the bedside table. The key's on the ring in my jacket."

"Good...wait here." Meredith slipped away quickly, going to check for the key ring and returning to the bedroom. She unlocked the drawer, and withdrew the small velvet box that held the ring. Climbing back beside him, she held it out for him. "Ask me again..."

Derek opened the small box, and gave her a slow smile. After two years apart, he couldn't believe that she was here, and that she was ready to do this again. "Does this feel right, Meredith? Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice husky with emotion.

"Yes, Derek...it feels right..." she replied softly. Her breath caught as he managed to slide the ring onto her finger again. "I love you so much...you are my life...I was stupid not to realize just how much until now."

"Then we need to make the most of it..." He claimed her mouth again, holding her captive with a long, warm kiss, so that the desire flared up in her again. She surrendered to the sensation, twining her fingers in his dark hair, pulling him closer. Only the sudden hiss of his breath made her remember to pull back.

"Not now, sweetheart," she reminded him. "You need to rest. We can do all of this once you're feeling better."

For a brief moment, Derek resisted, but he felt tired and helpless under the onslaught of the medication. He fell back against the pillows with a deep sigh, still clasping her hand in his. "Don't go anywhere, honey..."

"Not at all..." she assured him. "I'm not leaving you."

* * *

_Meredith gasped, watching the doctors working on Derek...what was happening? Why didn't they try harder...no...it couldn't be...Derek wasn't dead...? She beat her hands on the glass window, desperate to get to him...no...! Noooo...!_

Her eyes snapped open and Meredith felt like she was having a panic attack, the events of the night before flooding back to her in a rush. She turned to look at Derek, who had kicked the covers away at some point, revealing the bandages on his abdomen, white against the light tan of his skin. Just to reassure herself he was there, that it had just been a horrible dream, she touched his cheek softly. He stirred slightly, but his eyes remained closed, and she smiled softly. He looked peaceful, still deep in the sleep of the medication, his chest rising and falling with steady regularity.

She drew a steadying breath, before kissing his forehead gently. Life was full of these moments of clarity, and she realized she didn't want to be anywhere else but here, waking up with him every morning. She watched him for another few minutes, before she slipped out of bed, letting him slumber. There were a few phone calls she had to make.

* * *

Derek woke up, yawning, stretching before he winced at the stiffness that surprised him for a moment, but without the same pain as the night before. He reached out for Meredith, but the sheets were cool and empty next to him. The fragrant aroma of coffee came to him then, and his stomach rumbled in hunger. A glance at the clock confirmed it was later than he normally woke up, the sunlight peeking through the chink in the curtains. He lay there for a moment, before he heard voices in the kitchen. He shoved himself to standing, swearing a little at the uncomfortable sensation. He rummaged for an old pair of worn jeans in the closet, along with a white cotton shirt that he only fumbled with twice before getting it on.

A quick look in the bathroom mirror made him frown – his hair was a mass of sleep tousled curls, and the stubble was thick on his jaw. He splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth quickly, finding he could move a little easier with each moment.

"Derek...you're awake...?" Meredith called out, and found her standing at the bedroom door. She was wearing her jeans from last night, along with one of his shirts, which looked adorably too big on her. Barefoot, she padded over to him. "How are you?" She lifted up to kiss him quickly.

"Okay, I guess. A little sore..." he admitted gruffly. He framed her face with his hands. "Was I dreaming last night? About the ring?"

"No, absolutely not, honey..." she assured him, lifting her left hand so that he could see the ring there. "But..."

"Thank god..." he muttered, kissing her with a fierce urgency, lifting her up against him. Her arms slipped around his neck briefly, but she tried to pull away, not succeeding as he pressed kisses along her mouth, her jaw and her temple. "I think I'm feeling much better..." he murmured, intent on finding her skin under the shirt.

"Derek...you need to stop..." she half-giggled.

"Why?" His hands started to pull the buttons open on the shirt.

"Because you're not alone..." From the doorway, his mother's amused voice made him stop short, and Meredith leaned against his chest. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I came as soon as Meredith called me." Linda Shepherd waited for him, her arms crossed over her chest. She was as petite and trim as Meredith, her black hair cut short, and liberally dusted with white strands, and her usually serene expression was now partly amused. But Derek could sense the sadness in her eyes, and knew it was all too familiar to her.

"I tried to tell you..." Meredith whispered, as he kissed her forehead. She turned in his arms, facing Mrs. Shepherd.

"Mom...I'm sorry..." Derek apologized, moving forward to give her a hug. "I hope you weren't too worried."

"Worried doesn't begin to cover it, Derek. When Meredith called to tell me you'd been wounded, all I could think of was your father. And I had to come see you myself."

"I'm fine. It was nothing." Still, he realized just how must have been to hear the news, and he kissed her cheek, hugging her a little more tightly.

"At least you have Meredith with you," Linda commented, pulling back to give him one of her patented all-knowing motherly looks. "Why didn't you tell me you were back together?"

"It just happened, too quickly that we're just getting used to it ourselves," he replied, raking one hand through his hair. He looked at Meredith, who came to stand with him again, and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I'm happy about that; we were just discussing a few things out in the kitchen over coffee. Don't worry, I'm not mad." She smiled at Derek. "Now, are you hungry? I'm taking over the kitchen this morning so you don't have to."

"Well, good…" Derek looked at Meredith, who nodded in agreement. "I can see I'm out-numbered here."

"You have that right, dear," Linda agreed, leading the way back to the kitchen. Already there was an aroma of something baking in the oven, mingling with the scent of the coffee, and his stomach rumbled again.

"She made blueberry muffins…the kind with the cinnamon sugar topping…" Meredith whispered. "Hope you're hungry."

"Starving," he whispered back, kissing her cheek. "But not only for food." He squeezed her against him quickly, before turning his attention to the coffee carafe. Meredith managed to swat his ass in return before perching on the stool next to the island. Her own cup of coffee waited for her, and she sipped it thoughtfully, watching him move.

"You're really feeling better?" she asked, before he joined her.

Derek leaned against the counter. "Much better. Did you talk to Webber about it?"

"Yeah, he's pissed…of course. But he said to take the day and rest. I'm going to go in later, and Mark is going to check the alley close to the club, see if he can find anything, but I'm not going to hold my breath."

"No…unfortunately, whoever did this is too smart to leave any evidence." Derek frowned. "Did you talk to Ellis?"

"It's too early to call, but I will soon."

"How is she doing?" Linda asked. "I've been meaning to call her, but until now I wasn't sure if it was a good idea."

"She's better, still at SGH after a little tumble at home," Meredith assured her. "But I'm sure she would like to see you."

"You know, I have a spare bedroom that she could use…if you don't want her to stay at the house, after everything that's happened. I mean, my apartment building is very secure. No one gets by front desk without being buzzed up. Derek made sure it was very safe." She cast a smile towards Derek, as she retrieved the pan of muffins from the oven. Along with the spinach quiche and fresh fruit, it all made his mouth water.

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

Meredith slipped off the stool, to retrieve the plates and cutlery, pushing him gently back when he tried to help. "Sit. You're still not fully functional."

"Oh…I beg to differ…" he murmured, low enough that his mother couldn't hear him, and Meredith giggled softly. "But that's a topic for later…"

"Just eat…" she smirked, filling the plate for him, and passing it over.

"Engaged again for less than 12 hours and you're bossing me around…" he sighed, taking the plate from her.

"Damn right…" she replied sweetly.

* * *

After Derek's mother left, and Meredith persuaded Derek to lay down and sleep for awhile again, leaving him with promises to return soon, she hurried to the precinct. She found Mark sitting at his desk, with the three murder books spread open in front of him. "Hey, find any earth-shattering clues there?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"No..." he frowned. "How's Derek?"

"Sleeping. His Mom came by, and made breakfast."

"Nice. She happy to see you're together?"

"I hope so. I like her, but sometimes she scares me a little," Meredith admitted, brushing her hair back absently.

"Hey..." Mark noticed the ring on her finger. "Nice rock. I gather this means you'll be inviting me to your wedding soon?" he smirked.

"Yeah," Meredith smiled. "I mean, it just seemed silly to waste time after what happened. But I'm sure I don't need to bore you with all the happy couple talk."

"Hey, I know we haven't known each other long, but I'm glad you two patched things up. Congratulations."

"Thanks Mark. You find anything out at the scene?" she asked him, hoping there was something to give some indication of who attacked Derek.

"No...just a lot of garbage," he grimaced. "I think I can still smell it..." He sniffed his hand.

"Ew...I hate that part of the job."

Mark grinned. "Yeah...hey what do you know about Dr. Donnelly?"

"Elise? Not much...she and Mom go way back, though they haven't seen each other in years, I guess. She just transferred here from New York. Why?"

"Just asking." Mark kept his opinion about her to himself for the moment. "Very friendly woman..."

Meredith laughed. "Yeah, comes across kind of strong, I got that impression, but I can ask Mom about her, if you want."

"If you think of it."

Meredith touched the pictures of the dead girls again. "I wish they could give us more information. Westlake's gone like the wind, and he's our only link to them."

"He wasn't the one who stabbed Derek?"

"No, different build...the guy last night was slimmer, more athletic. I just can't decide if he's connected to this case, or just some other nutjob out there assaulting random victims."

"Great...that's all we need." Mark paused. "When you chased him, did you get any clear shot at him? Wound him at all, you think?"

"I don't think so...or if I did, it didn't have any effect on him..."

"Hmmm..." Mark pondered this for a moment. "Okay. Well, there wasn't any knife tossed conveniently nearby, with incriminating fingerprints, so we're screwed."

"Royally. If we don't get a break soon, it's gonna be even harder to solve this."

Webber came out of his office then, holding a sheaf of papers in his hands. "Well, the funerals have been planned for the first two girls, both on the same day, within hours of each other. I want you both there, and Shepherd, if he's up to it by then. Westlake may show up, it's been known to happen before." He handed over the information to Meredith, who scanned the pages for the locations.

"Okay, Shelley's is at Mourning Glory Funeral home, and Michelle's is at St. Stephen's Church. We'll be there."

Mark nodded. "I'll get my black suit ready."

* * *

"So...what's happening at work?" Derek asked, already tired of staying in bed. It was later in the evening, and the night sky outside the windows was already pricked with stars. He tossed the book aside that he'd been trying to read ever since he woke up again.

Meredith smiled at him, standing at the foot of the bed. "Anxious to get back at it, aren't you?"

"You know I am," he sighed, raking one hand through his already dishevelled curls. "This is torture, and it's only been one day."

"Then I need to take your mind off your troubles," she teased him. "What can I do to cheer you up?"

Derek tilted his head, considering. "We need to consummate our engagement, don't you think?"

"Hmm...I don't know...are you feeling alright? I mean, I don't want you to strain anything," she said, with a smirk. "I mean, maybe I should just make you dinner...tuck you in for the night...?" She moved closer to him, within range, and he grabbed her hand before she could react.

"Don't be a tease, honey..." he warned her, as she tumbled over him. "You know what happens..."

"Does it involve handcuffs?" she giggled, looking up at him as he hovered over her. He had showered and shaved before she came home, and he smelled deliciously sexy. His eyes seemed to turn even more deeper blue as he met her gaze, and his mouth curved into that smile she couldn't resist.

"Hmm.. while that does sound appealing..." he murmured, before burying his face against her throat and kissing the soft skin there. His tongue traced a trail to where her shirt gaped open, sending shivers along her spine. He lifted his head and looked at her again, "...maybe we can leave that for another time."

For a moment, he just stared at her, as if memorizing her features all over again. "My god, to think we could have lost this again, Mer," he murmured, as his fingers reached for the buttons on her shirt. One by one, he undid them, tracing the skin that was slowly exposed. Meredith felt the heat of anticipation flushing her skin, and she arched her back and raised her arms over her head to stretch seductively. The shirt fell away from her and he stroked the swell of her breasts above the lacey bra. Then his mouth replaced his fingers, and searched hungrily for the nipple hiding beneath the lace. His hands still roamed her body, as he tugged the material away with his teeth. She giggled slightly, but he silenced her with a deep kiss, turning her giggles into soft moans of delight. His hands went back to her breasts, fondling and caressing, as he ravaged her mouth.

He found the closure of her bra and unsnapped it, freeing her from it, and he impatiently pushed the tiny scrap of fabric away from her body. Touching her softly everywhere, driving her crazy. He sat up and admired the way her skin looked in the soft lamplight, and the delicate rise and fall of her chest. Meredith raised herself up on her elbows, and shrugged away the shirt and bra, letting her head fall back. He reached for the zipper on her jeans and quickly removed them from her as well, taking her panties down at the same time. "Don't move, I'll be right back," he told her, placing his finger on her lips. She took his hand and licked the palm, before kissing his fingers.

"Hurry back," she murmured, running her fingers through her hair and tossing it across her chest, kneeling on the bed, waiting for him. Never losing her gaze, he stripped his clothes off and let them fall to the floor. Then he joined her on the bed once more, crawling back to her with a grace that belied his injury. She marveled again at the fact he was hers, that this was the way it was meant to be. She had been insane to believe she could ever deny how much they needed each other. They rose up together, facing each other, their hands joining, and kissing with slow, deliberate desire. Slowly, Derek eased her backwards, until she was reclining against the cool sheets. She rolled luxuriously against the bedding, happy to be here with him like this, anticipating what he would do next.

For a second, he paused, before parting her legs and lowering his mouth to taste her, the touch of his tongue sending her into a spasm of pleasure. Meredith closed her eyes, and arched her back trying to spread open even further so that he could go deeper. She was breathing heavily, and she had to open her eyes to look at him. She bit her lip and started to squirm, trying to push against his fingers that had joined his tongue, urging him to go faster. Derek caught her gaze, smiling at her impatience, and kept on the slow rhythm in and out of her, enjoying the look on her face as he did so. He bent down to find her clit with his tongue, and added to her ecstasy, sucking and licking at her, until she was screaming his name. "Oh God, Derek, don't stop please…" she begged him. Her body was shaking, and a fine sheen of sweat was visible on her skin. Meredith thought she was going to explode from the intensity of the orgasm that spiralled through her then, and it left her trembling.

"I won't stop..." he promised her, flicking his gaze to the carafe of water on the night table. "You look kind of warm...are you?" he asked, reaching for it. Her eyes widened, as he pulled one of the partially melted ice cubes from the container. It dripped slowly on her warm skin, and she sucked her breath in sharply. The cold liquid made her gasp as it trickled down her belly and reached her clit, and she whimpered. He bent down to lick the glistening drops from her skin, from every sensitive spot, until she was quaking and crying for release again. The climax hit and carried her away again, and she clung to him until she was able to move again.

Then she smiled at him, and pushed him back onto the bed, taking ice another bit of ice cube in her mouth, holding it there as it melted. She bent over his cock, and placed her mouth over him, the coolness of her lips and tongue shocking him. As her mouth did luscious things to his now extremely hard cock, her fingers brushed the inside of his thighs and his body jerked in response. He pushed into her mouth, his fingers wrapped in her hair. "Ah, damn it Meredith, you do that too good… yes…yes…"

She paused for another sliver of ice to cool her mouth again, and took him in deeply, her tongue and teeth assaulting him equally, until she could feel him tightening up further, close to the point of no return. Crawling back up his body, she kissed his mouth, and ground her hips against him so that he was almost incoherent from needing her. With a low growl, he rolled them over and parted her legs, desperate to be inside of her. "C'mon, baby, fuck me," she implored him, "you like me dirty like this, I know you do-"

He drove into her harder and faster, and she screamed and tried to grab onto the headboard, the pillows – anything she could reach to hold onto, as he feverishly drove in and out of her. It was as if they needed to consume each other, having come so close to losing everything, needing to confirm they were alive and together. Meredith thought the orgasm was ripping her in half when she came, the world spinning away from her, as he came violently inside of her at the same time.

"That was amazing," Meredith panted, as he collapsed on top of her, the pure masculine weight of him like a welcome heat. The air was redolent of sex and sweat, as they held onto each other tightly.

"You are amazing," he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and kissing her softly. "I adore you, now and always."

She kissed him back, her body and soul in bliss. "I love you, too, now and always..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews to the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed their re-engagement celebration.**

**This chapter isn't that romantic, I'm afraid, though there is a few sweet moments tucked in the middle of the update. I needed to move things along with the investigation, felt like it was getting bogged down somewhat, so that's mainly what this chapter covers. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Will you be all right?" Ellis surveyed Meredith's funeral attire. For the sake of simplicity and movement, Meredith wore her black suit, with a dark purple silk blouse, and her low heeled shoes were chosen in case she had to run. "Seriously, dear, after the attack on Derek, I'm feeling a little anxious about you being out there."

"I'm sure nothing will happen in broad daylight, in the midst of a funeral," Meredith assured her. They were in the spare bedroom at Linda Shepherd's home, two days after Derek's attack. He was with his mother in the kitchen, leaving Meredith some time to chat with Ellis privately. "Besides, Derek and Mark will both be there, so I have lots of protection. I believe Webber is getting some of the uniformed officers to be in the area as well."

"Well, good," Ellis smiled, allowing Meredith to tuck her into bed. "I'm happy that Linda was able to take me in for a few days, but I just don't like being a bother. I'll be so thankful when I can get back to my normal routine. This going without surgery is getting very tiresome, you know. Even being at the hospital for those two days made me anxious to get back at it."

"You didn't do anything, did you?"

"Well, I may have given my opinion on a couple of procedures...looked at a couple of CT scans for some of the residents," Ellis confessed, her eyes twinkling. 'You know how it is..."

"I can imagine, Derek's been irritable too, ready to get back to work." Meredith perched on the edge of the bed, smoothing the duvet with her fingers. "Mom, what can you tell me about Dr. Donnelly?"

"Elise?" Ellis asked thoughtfully. "Well, you know we were in medical school together, and did most of our internship and residency together in New York. She's actually a few years younger than I am, since I had delayed going to school for awhile. Plus she was very much a prodigy in school, as I recall. She whipped through high school in less than three years, and I think she was the youngest one in our class. Almost like 'Doogie Howser'!"

"Seriously?"

"Well, not quite, but she was a brilliant talent. She was able to read a text and memorize the all of the salient points, while the rest of us struggled to keep our heads above water. Thankfully we were roommates, and she helped me with a lot of my studying." Ellis smiled fondly, recalling those days.

"Mom, you're hardly a slow learner," Meredith pointed out.

"Still...back then it was all new, a lot to take in at once. We were inseparable, and we got teased a lot since our names were so familiar...Ellis and Elise...even some of our professors got us mixed up. But I have to admit, she had a lot of secrets in her past, things that she didn't share, even with me. I know she had a hard life, she was only able to attend college because of scholarships, and her family was not very supportive."

"Sounds like she really did well despite everything else."

"Absolutely. She was very driven to succeed, to live a better life. After we finished our residency, things changed - you know how life goes on. I met your father, and Elise immersed herself in work. I lost touch with her after I moved out here, unfortunately. Just a card at Christmas, an occasional call. I was very surprised to see her turn up at SGH. We've had a wonderful time getting caught up on things." Ellis paused. "Why all the questions? Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I'm just curious. Did she ever marry?"

"No, she was devoted to her work. While I did go down that road myself, it didn't end up too well, so I can understand her hesitancy." Ellis took Meredith's hand, and touched the ring that glittered there. "But I admire you and Derek for wanting to give it a try. I'm happy for you, dear, and I'm completely thrilled that you were able to work things out. There's something special about you two, something that doesn't come along every day. Cherish that, Meredith."

Meredith blinked quickly. "I will. A lot of things just didn't seem to be worth worrying about any more." She smiled quickly, before leaning in to hug Ellis. "You should rest, and we have to get going."

"We do need to leave soon," Derek spoke up from the doorway, and they both looked up at him. Black became him, Meredith mused, the perfectly cut suit and black shirt and tie didn't look severe – only seductive. He leaned against the frame, hands in his pants pockets, as he waited for her. "It's starting to drizzle again, so I'm taking the umbrella."

"Ah, crap...that makes it even more depressing," Meredith sighed. She got to her feet, and kissed Ellis's cheek. "I'll phone you when we're all done later, kay?"

"You do that. I believe Linda has our dinner planned for this evening, so it should be a nice visit. But you know neither of us will rest until we hear from you."

"Yes, ma'am," Derek assured her, taking Meredith's arm. "This whole thing has made me more determined to get this guy soon. It's getting too personal."

* * *

Meredith stood beside Derek, shielded by the umbrella, as the mourners gathered outside the funeral home for Shelley's service. Mark was across from them, keeping an eye on everyone as well. There was a large gathering, including many other young women, sniffling and distraught. Meredith felt her own eyes sting slightly, considering the sad situation. But she gripped Derek's hand tightly, fighting to keep focused and detached. He nodded slightly at her, understanding her feelings. His body still ached slightly, reminding him of the stitches that were covered by a smaller bandage now.

He scanned the group of mourners filing inside, searching for any sign of Westlake. Craig McDonald and his parents filed inside, pausing briefly beside Shelley's father to give their condolences, but no one else looked familiar. Mr. Davis held back, standing in the rain until everyone was inside, his expression still bleak, still unbelieving that this was happening. For a second, he made eye contact with Derek, before he looked away, his shoulders hunched against the damp as he walked inside.

"No sign of him," Meredith murmured, watching Mr. Davis as well. "Do you want to stick around?"

"For awhile. The other service isn't for a couple hours, we can stay here."

She nodded. Mark joined them, shaking the rain off his jacket. "Damn, I hate this. Bad enough, without the rain."

"Fitting, though." Derek looked around again. Rain dripped off the bushes, and created a kind of mist around them. His eyes narrowed as he watched a car approach slowly, as if the driver was unsure of where he was going. It was a beat up old Mustang, rusting in places, the muffler loud in the quiet neighborhood. "Check that out...is that his car?"

"Hmm...could be..." Meredith tried to remember the details from Westlake's arrest paperwork. The driver was hunched low in the car, hat pulled over his eyes, so it was impossible to make out his features. As if sensing their scrutiny, he turned away, and gunned the motor.

"I think it might be our guy," Derek muttered, moving forward with Meredith close behind him. Mark pulled the radio out of his jacket pocket, and called for the squad car in close vicinity to run the license plates. They splashed through puddles, heading for their own vehicle, just as the officer confirmed the car as Westlake's.

"Pull him over," Mark ordered, falling into the car just as Derek started it up, pulling away from the curb. The sound of sirens filled the air then, as the squad car rushed by them, in pursuit of the Mustang. Meredith buckled up quickly, as they followed, weaving in and out of traffic. Derek controlled the car with practiced ease, closing the gap quickly. The Mustang was no match in power for the cruisers, but Westlake still tried to get away. He headed blindly down a one way street, causing havoc in his wake, with blaring horns and pedestrians staring in shock.

"Shit…" Derek murmured under his breath, avoiding a couple of cars, and fishtailing on the slick pavement around the corner.

"I think we've got him," Mark observed from the back seat. "This is leading to the dead end close to the ferry terminal."

Derek nodded in confirmation, his eyes glued on the car ahead of them. Then it spun out of control, crashing sideways into a brick retaining wall. A couple of the squad cars arrived as well, closing the perimeter. "Hell, that's gonna hurt," he said, slamming the car into park. They scrambled out of the car, towards the ruined Mustang where smoke was beginning to seep out from under the hood. Rain still pelted down, drenching everyone within moments.

One of the patrolmen had the door wrenched open already, and he grabbed Westlake and pulled him out, where he collapsed onto the soggy ground, coughing and shaking. "Do we need an ambulance?" Meredith asked, reaching for her cell phone.

"I think he's just a little shaken up," Derek said. "You okay, Mike? Just had to run, didn't you?" He pulled Westlake to his feet.

"What did I do?"

"Besides evading us, and nearly causing several accidents? There's a little matter of your fingerprints on a ring." Derek told him. "Again you run, Mike...this is getting to be an annoying habit with you."

"I already told you I don't know nothin'…"

"Oh, but we think you do. We think you know all about Blue Moon parties, and we want you to share that with us," Meredith pointed out. "Or we can just arrest you, and take you into custody. Which would you prefer?"

At the mention of the party, Westlake's eyes went wide, and he tried to pull away from Derek's grasp. "No…! I can't tell you anything, I swear. They might kill me too!"

Derek exchanged a look of surprise with Meredith and Mark. "Who are you talking about?"

"I ain't talking here..." Mike stated. "It's not safe, I swear. I only wanted to see Shelley again...to say good-bye."

"Let's go, then. You can tell us all about it down at the station." Mark pulled his handcuffs out, and restrained Westlake for the trip. "At least you'll be safe there."

* * *

At the precinct, they handed Mike over to O'Malley. "Take him up to interrogation, would you, George?" Derek instructed. "We just need to dry off before we talk to him." They were all leaving puddles on the floor, their clothing soaked through from the rain.

"No problem, Detective." George grasped Mike by the elbow and hustled him away.

"Thank god I have a change of clothes in my locker," Meredith sighed, feeling chilled and damp. "And I need coffee, nice hot coffee..."

"I can help you with that," Derek murmured in her ear, and she glanced up at him.

"What? You're not talking about coffee, are you?" she asked softly, as they headed for the locker room. "Even now?" The door closed behind them, leaving them in the relative quiet. "We can't be fooling around..." She dropped her jacket to the chair, and began to unbutton her blouse.

"I know," Derek murmured, discarding his wet jacket, and pulling her up against him. "Just one kiss...to recharge me..." His thumb traced the contour of her bottom lip, and she caught her breath sharply. Before she could reply, he pressed his mouth very softly against hers. Her knees went weak and she clutched at his arms to stay standing. He lifted his head and they stared at each other again, open desire in their eyes. Then his mouth slanted over hers before she could protest again, and it was her undoing. This time it was hotter, deeper, with fierce need flaring between them as always. His fingers tangled in her hair, as she arched up to meet him, losing herself in the sweetness of being with him like this. When Derek kissed a little path along her jaw and to her ear before drawing away, they both stood there, panting and flushed. With a small smile, she placed her hand on his chest, her fingertips just touching his skin where his shirt and tie had been loosened.

"Better than coffee..." she whispered, leaning into him.

"Much...but we need to get back to work, I'm afraid this will need to wait." His hands slid down her back, resting against her in a touch that was partly possessive, and partly just his need to be close to her.

"I promise to make it up to you," she assured him, with a little giggle.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he said, relinquishing her slowly, and turning to his own locker. Meredith paused for a moment, and admired the play of muscles along his back as he stripped off the wet clothes, He glanced over his shoulder, giving her a slow grin. "You just going to ogle me, honey?" he teased, pulling out a dark blue sweater and jeans.

"Ogle?" she laughed. "I've seen you before..."

Derek winked at her, as she hurried into her own dry jeans and gray turtleneck. He grabbed a towel, and rubbed her hair for her. "Of course you have, just like I've seen all of your sexy curves...but I'm not immune..."

"Me neither," she whispered, kissing him quickly. "Now let's go, before Webber comes looking for us."

* * *

"So, tell us what you know about Blue Moon parties," Derek prompted, sitting across from Michael in the interrogation room. He tossed a printout of the invitations on the table. "It's obviously a big deal to be on the list, you must have supplied someone with the names of these girls."

Michael shrugged. "Yeah, so I did. They wanted to do something different, something edgy...ya know? I knew about the party, and managed to get them invited."

"How did you know about the party?" Meredith asked.

"Around...I guess." He fidget in his chair, avoiding their eyes.

"Around where? C'mon, Mike...you said someone might kill you for talking - or was that just you being dramatic?"

Mike took a deep breath. "Look, I gave the names of those girls to a guy that was looking for new faces at the party. Said he'd pay me...but after those girls got killed, I got scared. I don't want to end up like them."

"We have your fingerprints on a ring that left a bruise on Rebecca's cheek. You need to explain that too."

"No way...I told ya before...I didn't kill anyone! It's not me!"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in the chair. "Fingerprints don't lie." He looked over at Meredith, who handed over the evidence bag with the ring inside. "You see this? You wore this and you punched that poor girl in the face...you bruised her, and it matches this ring."

"I don't know...I don't understand..." he muttered. "That was my father's ring. Where'd you get it?"

"That's not the issue, right now." Derek leaned in closer again. "What happened at the party, Mike? Something happened that involved those girls, am I right?"

"It was a big party...lotsa things coulda happened."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "No kidding. But there had to be something. Think, Mike..."

Westlake sighed, thinking back to the party. "It was loud, lots of kids there dressed in blue, painted blue...it was kind of trippy. The music was crazy loud, so much that it made you vibrate...I saw Shelley and Michelle around, and then Rebecca showed up. I danced with her a couple times, but it was so crowded, it was just like one big group thing, ya know?"

Derek nodded. "Sure...were you drinking? Doing drugs?"

"Yeah," Mike shrugged. "So what? Everyone was. That's what we all go for, right?"

"Were the girls drunk too?"

"Prob'ly...they seemed to be havin' a good time, anyway."

"Was it just kids there?"

"Nah...there were some older dudes there too...like you guys..."

"Thanks," Derek noted dryly. "What were they doing?"

"Hanging out...I guess maybe they were looking to score, pick up some girls..."

Meredith glanced at Derek. "You mean with some of the girls like Shelley?"

"Yeah...she didn't care much, so long as someone bought her drinks."

"So would you recognize any of these 'older' dudes?"

"Maybe."

"We can show you some of the mug books, see if you can pick anyone out."

"Whatever."

"Okay...this doesn't let you off the hook, you know. But if you can help us out here, we might be able to do something for you." Derek pushed to his feet. "We'll be right back."

Derek dropped the newspaper on the table, and looked over at Westlake who was thumbing through the mug books. So far, he hadn't found anyone to match what he referred to as older men. Meredith took a sip of the coffee she'd brought with her, resisting the urge to make him go faster. She picked up Derek's discarded paper, and glanced at some of the headlines briefly.

"Hey, that's one of the guys..." Mike spoke up suddenly. "Right there..." But he wasn't pointing at any picture in the book, he was pointing at someone's picture in the newspaper. "Him...he was there..."

Derek took the paper, and he frowned. "This? Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." He jabbed his finger at the paper to emphasize his point.

"Who is it?" Meredith asked, peeking over Derek's shoulder at the photo. "Oh my god...that's Evan Palmer... what the hell was he doing there?"

"Who is he, anyway?" Mike asked, confused at their reaction.

"He's just one of Seattle's richest men, head of the Palmer Investment Group..." Derek stated grimly. "What the hell is going on?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I have to say, it was kind of a struggle to get this chapter ready to post - things have been busy in my world lately. I'm going to do my best to keep the story going, but if I find things are too hectic, I may have to wrap things up sooner than anticipated - mainly because I hate to leave you hanging too long. I'll see how it goes!**

**Thanks always to all of you out there reading and reviewing...it does make me want to keep going as long as I can!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So what d'you think of that development?" Meredith asked, as they drove back to Derek's place in the evening. They had left Westlake in custody, waiting to see what fell out with Evan Palmer.

"It's so unexpected...I can't begin to imagine what this means...if someone like Palmer is involved, this takes everything to a new level. If Addison was eager to get a story before this, she'll be practically salivating if we arrest him," he sighed. He maneuvered into his parking spot, the Jag rumbling softly in the underground parking lot.

"Oh damn, you're right. She's been kind of keeping a low profile the last few days...wonder what she's plotting?"

"I have no clue. Seriously, the woman is like a bad dream that keeps popping up," Derek sighed, giving Meredith a look that told her he would be forever sorry to have gotten involved with Addison.

"I have to agree with you there, Derek." She touched his hand, where it still rested on the gear shift.

"Let's go on up... you need to call Ellis, and let her know what's happened. She must be getting concerned."

Meredith smiled at him in the dim light of the car. "You are so damn understanding..."

"It's just my nature..." Derek shrugged, giving her a wink.

"I must've been out of my mind to leave you before..." Meredith sighed.

"Hey...it was what it was..." he replied. "You're here now, that's all that matters." He took her hand. "We can't beat ourselves up over what happened before. I think we both realize life is too short..."

"You're right, I know..."

Derek smiled at her. "Right now, I know what you need...a nice, warm bath, a chilled glass of your favorite wine...to take your mind off everything, and relax..."

"Oohh...you do have the best ideas," she laughed softly. "Another reason I was insane."

"Thankfully it was only short-term insanity" he commented, opening the car door.

Meredith jumped out of her side, looking over at him. "And without any lasting damages...?"

"None," he smiled back at her over the roof of the car. "Unless you count my bruised ego at being dumped..."

"Bruised ego?" Meredith had to giggle at that, as he came around the car to pull her into his arms. "I think you survived that quite well..." But the rest of her words were forgotten as he swept her upwards against his chest, carrying her towards the elevator to whisk them up to his loft.

After they had called their respective mothers, to let them know they were all right, Meredith disappeared to the bathroom to have a bath. Derek let her go with a lingering kiss, promising to join her soon. One thing that she realized about Derek was his ability to read her moods and give her space when she needed it, but then be there to make her feel better when she was down. With a sigh of contentment, Meredith slipped under the bubbles and let her thoughts go, sipping from a glass of icy chardonnay. Candles flickered on the vanity, and along the edge of the tub. Her body relaxed, lulled by the warm water, letting all the cares of the day dissipate.

"Derek, where are you?" she called out, after awhile, not opening her eyes. "Get your cute butt in here!"

"You're really getting bossy, aren't you?" he murmured, his tone teasing, as he approached from the bedroom. For a second he stopped, just appreciating the sight of Meredith waiting for him, her hair piled in a loose confection of curls on her head, her eyes closed as she reclined against the tub. And he had to thank God and Ellis for bringing her back into his life again - this time he wouldn't let her go. This time there would be a wedding, and they would get away for a honeymoon...away from everything.

Meredith opened her eyes to find him lounging against the bathroom door, his shirt undone, his jeans riding low on his hips, hair tousled, a glass of wine in his hand. For a few seconds, he stood motionless, their eyes absorbing each other. Her own breath caught, as the sharp intense desire curled through her, seeing him illuminated in the soft light of the bedroom behind him. She lifted a hand from the bubbles and held it out to him, beckoning him over. "Your woman is getting lonely over here," she said softly.

Derek crossed the short distance between them in two strides, kneeling down beside the tub. "My woman? I like the sound of that," he told her. He leaned in, invading her space the way she wanted him to. That lean, that quintessential Derek trait, made all the more arousing because he did it so gracefully, almost without realizing what it did to her. "But it won't do for you to be lonely, will it?" His voice was low and throaty, as he lowered his head, his mouth hovering just over hers, prolonging the moment of anticipation. Her lips parted, inviting him, wanting him, more than ever. His hand stroked her cheek, just as he kissed her, softly, feeling the moist heat of the water rising around them, intensifying the aroma of lavender that clung to her.

"No, it won't do at all…" she agreed, one hand leaving a wet trail down his chest, leaving bits of froth caught in the tangle of dark hair. She found herself mesmerized by his smoky dark eyes that were so expressive of his moods. It brought all the love and passion between them flaring into erotic need. "I need those talented fingers of yours on me," she whispered. She reached up to kiss him harder, her lips parting for his tongue to search for hers, her body beginning to tingle with desire. "Get in here…"

He pulled away, setting the wineglass at the end of the tub. "Your wish is my command, honey," he laughed, standing up, and shrugging the shirt away down his arms. Meredith propped her arms on the edge of the tub, her chin resting on them, as she watched him finish undressing. The heat crackled between them, as he teased her by inching the jeans down slowly, letting her see just how aroused he was for her already.

"I'm just ready to finish what we started earlier today..." she murmured. She held her hand out to him again, pulling him closer so that he could climb in with her, settling in behind her. The warm soapy water surrounded them completely, and she settled back against him with a purr of delight. His arms slid around her, pulling her closer, and her head fell back onto his chest. The water lapped and eddied around them, as she felt his hands travel along her ribcage, and across her torso. The hard insistent throb of his cock pressed against her back, and she felt her clit throb in response.

Derek leaned in to kiss her neck, nibbling at her earlobe. "You realize how much this was in the back of my mind the rest of the day," he murmured. His palms slid over her breasts, rolling sensuously over them under the water. He could feel the tremors in her body, as she arched into his hands. His teeth grazed the soft skin along her neck, teasing provocatively, his tongue tracing a line along her collarbone. "God you feel good..."

"Does this remind you of anything?" she asked breathlessly, her hands trailing along his thighs. Her head fell back against him, and she peeked up at him.

"The time we went away to Napa Valley for a weekend?" he asked with a glimmer of humor and lust in his voice. "I remember we didn't leave the hotel much, except to get more wine..."

His mouth found hers, his tongue ravaging her forcefully, his hands continuing to rub circles over her sensitive nipples. "You were so bad that weekend, sweetheart…" she teased him, catching her breath finally.

"You liked it," he replied, intent on kissing her again, little kisses along her lips, her cheek, and her temple. He tweaked her nipples, the slid his hands lower, beneath the bubbles.

"…so did you…very much…."

"…and I want to do this to you again..." His hand dipped lower, along her thighs, just brushing against her pussy, and she gasped. "Yes, just like this…making sure you're in the moment..."

"Ah, god..Derek…" Meredith moaned. "No problem…"

"None at all," he observed, slipping his finger deeper, just enough to make her crazy with want. Then he stopped, letting her relax again. She shifted around so that she was on her knees facing him. Candlelight shimmered around them, as she leaned in to kiss him, taking his face in her hands. Probing delicately with her tongue, igniting more heat in his veins. Her hands slid down his chest, down under the water to grasp his cock, circling him, stroking and squeezing. Her nipples graze against him, water sloshing between them. Desire seared his senses, heat rippling in the air, fueled by the hot water and the hot need between them.

His hands move over her legs again, delving his fingers into her, rubbing her engorged clit. Meredith grinned at him, steam and water damp on her skin, as they pleasured each other, each stroke and caress giving and receiving equally. "You'll finish me off soon if you keep that up," he growled, watching her ride his hand, his cock twitching madly, blood pounding.

With a sexy laugh, she relinquished her grip slowly, letting him fall out of her hands. She picked up the wineglass and held it up for him, and he took a sip, continuing to glide his fingers in and out of her. "Mmm, very decadent," he murmured, watching her starting to come against his touch. She took a swallow herself before offering it to him again, and he drank again while he pushed deeper into her, so that the glass shook in her hand. Very carefully, he took it from her with his free hand, setting it on the floor, before pulling her down to capture her mouth again, feeling her pussy clench and her hips grind against him. The kiss turned deeper, urgent, as she shuddered and thrashed, coming in a heated rush, her fingers twisted in his hair.

"Oh dear God," she murmured, resting against him, catching her breath.

"Are you all right, honey?" Derek managed to lift her up and settle her across his lap, the curves of her body rubbing against him. His arms slid up and his hands splayed across her back, as she rose up slightly out of the water. Little cascades of water and bubbles trailed everywhere, as she leaned over to kiss him hard and deep, desire thrumming in her as his cock pushed between her legs. Her craving for him intensified, focused on the pulsating in her clit and the need to feel him inside of her.

Meredith placed her hands on his shoulders, rising up higher, spreading her legs wider, the tip of him just tantalizing her. Her body shook, as she slid slowly down onto him, enveloping him bit by delicious bit. Her eyes closed in satisfaction, and she moaned in the back of her throat. "You feel so good…"

He let her set the pace, as she rose and fell onto him, his hands supporting her, his mouth at her nipples, tugging and licking at them as she slid against him. Waves of water caressed them, as their rhythm picked up speed, hands and lips feverishly kissing and touching. Meredith felt the swell of her orgasm beginning to overtake her, and she shuddered and screamed. Derek's hand slid up to the back of her neck, pulling her in again, his tongue matching the thrust of his cock, deeper and faster, letting himself go with her this time, hot and urgent.

After the urgency subsided, Derek let himself sink slowly against the back of the tub, cradling her against his chest, both of them panting and out of breath. She could feel the wild beating of his heart slowing, his hands moving gently up and down her back, lulling her into relaxation. She looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed, and she giggled softly. He opened one eye, giving her his usual sexy smile. "What?"

"You're just what I needed," she giggled, reaching up to let her hair fall down around her face, and trail into the water. He wrapped his fingers in the wet strands, pulling her into a loving kiss.

"I thought so..." Derek kissed her again. "I needed it too..." Being with her like this made all the problems disappear, nothing else mattered but holding her. "We can solve this case, but we need to keep our own perspective...and the sooner we have the time, the sooner we can plan the wedding..."

"You're right...we need to be together, or nothing else matters," she agreed.

"I'm glad you agree," he murmured. "I love you, Meredith..."

"Love you back..."

* * *

"Evan Palmer..." Mark said, scrolling through the computer screens early the next morning. "You seriously mean to tell me that he was at the Blue Moon party?"

"Seems so," Meredith replied. She flipped through some news clippings, trying to find a connection to this case. "Did you find anything to tie him to New York?"

"Not yet. But there have been a few instances of parties out of control there. There was one unsolved murder of a young woman the night after a party six months ago."

"Really?" Derek looked over Mark's shoulder at the computer screen. "Very similar to the murders here. No card though...sometimes I wonder if that was just to throw us off, trying to be too clever..."

"Might be."

At that moment, Richard joined them, his expression grim. "I just had a call from Missing Persons...they have a report of another young woman missing. Very similar to the other girls, but so far we have no clue if she's been killed, or if she's still alive." He handed over the paperwork to Derek.

"Cassandra Newsome, 25, from Portland..." he read out loud. "Last seen two days ago."

"Her parents are driving up – they expected her to come home from a job interview, and when they didn't hear from her, they started to call some of the girls she had mentioned meeting. That's when they discovered her friends were murdered."

"Damn..." Meredith murmured.

"It gets worse...they received an email from her with a video clip attached. A video of someone getting assaulted...looks like our guy got caught on tape...probably why he's lost control."

"And they all witnessed it?" Mark mused. "We have to find this girl, fast..."

"They've forwarded the email here. I gave them your email address, Shepherd," Richard nodded at Derek, who immediately went to check for it.

"Better get Callie in here too," Derek noted, staring intently at the computer screen, as if he could will it to appear. "We'll need her expertise..."

Mark jumped to his feet. "I'll go...hold on..."

As he disappeared, Derek's incoming mail notification sounded. "Here it is..." He clicked on the email, bringing it up on the screen just as Mark returned with Callie in tow. "Yeah, she wrote that she didn't know what to do with this, but after the other girls were killed, she was scared. Damnit..."

" Let me check that video..." Callie said softly.

"Sure..." Derek relinquished his chair to her, standing up beside Meredith. She squeezed his arm in support, exchanging a smile.

"Okay..." Callie clicked on the attachment, and they all held their breath as the computer processed the request. The media player opened, the screen blank for a moment, before the clip began to play. It was fuzzy and the sound was muffled, but they could clearly make out a man advancing towards someone...someone who looked unhappy about his presence. She was young, her whole body indicating she wanted to be anywhere but there...a small scream came from her lips, as he pulled her closer, kissing her hard and relentless. They could see her trying to resist, as he began to paw at her clothing. Meredith bit her lip in shock, wishing she could somehow stop the action unfolding.

"Damn..." Mark muttered. "Is there a hope of seeing who the asshole is?"

Callie shook her head. "Not yet... I can try to clean up the pictures later..."

There was a muted scream from the video, and they were riveted to the screen again. Despite seeing many of the results of crime, it was difficult to process watching the actual event itself. "That bastard..." Meredith murmured.

"How did he find out he was being taped?"

The question resolved itself, as he turned his head, catching sight of the person with the camera, his face partially displayed, and Meredith gasped. "It's Palmer...he's raping that girl...no wonder he wanted the evidence buried..."

"Are we absolutely in agreement it's him?" Derek asked, leaning closer to the screen. "Callie...?"

"On it, Detective..." she muttered. "I can clean this up, and you can arrest this sonofabitch..."

"I'm calling the DA's office right now for an arrest warrant," Richard advised. "We don't want to make any mistakes with this guy. If he thinks he's gotten away with all of this, maybe Cassandra will have a chance yet. I don't want to have to tell another set of parents their daughter has been killed."


	17. Chapter 17

**I appreciate all the positive feedback, and I managed to get a little more written for you. I hope you can hang in there to see the end of this, as things are moving along to conclusion soon. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Mom, please tell me you're not thinking of going in to the hospital," Meredith said tiredly, much later in the evening. She was perched in the middle of Ellis's bed at Linda's apartment, watching her mother brush her hair. It was nearly 10:30, and she was ready to pack it in herself, after their busy evening, but she knew it wasn't really over yet.

"I'm not just thinking, I'm doing," Ellis said firmly. "Alex called – there's been a case brought in that needs my attention, and I think I'm perfectly capable of helping. Don't coddle me anymore, please Meredith."

"But..."

"Cristina will be there as well, so don't worry so much." Ellis turned and faced her daughter. "It's been long enough, and I've done nothing but rest. I just need a little something to keep me from going insane. Linda has been the soul of kindness, but you tell me now that you have two men in custody for the killings, so I don't want to impose on her for much longer. I want to get home to my own bed, my own surroundings after I'm done at SGH."

"Yes, but..."

"Meredith...nothing will happen to me. You're the one that has the dangerous job, remember, honey?" Ellis crossed the room, settling beside Meredith. "I can save someone's life, if it comes to surgery. No, I won't necessarily be wielding the scalpel just yet, but I can observe, and give them the benefit of my knowledge..." She winked at Meredith, who gave her a small smile in return.

"Okay...I understand completely. Just be careful..."

Ellis put her arm around her. "Always...now tell me about what happened while I get dressed. I cannot believe that Evan Palmer is responsible for all of this mess. I met him several times at hospital fund raisers, and he was always so charming, and his donations were so generous."

"It's strange, I know, but it was definitely him on the video. He was at his office when we went to arrest him. He's claiming total innocence, of course."

"I know there are usually a lot of things hidden behind a charming facade," Ellis mused. "Still...what did he have to say for himself?"

"Oh...he wasn't happy, that's for sure," Meredith recalled. She pictured him in his sumptuous office overlooking Seattle, his expression smug and condescending as she and Derek had pushed past his secretary.

"_Well, what can I do for Seattle's finest?" he asked, leaning back in his high back leather chair, lacing his fingers together almost casually. The secretary backed away, leaving them alone. "Have I done something wrong? You look very serious."_

_Derek held out the arrest warrant. "Stand up, Mr. Palmer. You're under arrest for the murders of Shelley Davis, Michelle Weston, and Sherrilyn Miller, as well as the abduction of Cassandra Newsome." His expression was cool, waiting for the other man to comply with this situation._

"_Detectives...you can't be serious!" Evan laughed. "You do realize who I am..."_

"_Yes sir, but you're still under arrest," Meredith said quietly. "Please stand up, and put your hands behind you."_

"_This is absolutely ludicrous! I want to know the name of your supervisor, you will be walking the beat before the day's over," he muttered, pushing to his feet reluctantly. "What the fuck would I be killing anyone for? I can have anyone I want..."_

"_We didn't say anything about you having these girls, sir. Just that you killed them. Now, are you coming quietly, or do we need to have the officers waiting in the lobby come up and assist with this?" Derek asked, holding the handcuffs lightly. "We're even willing to take you outside through the underground parking lot so you don't have to face any cameras. And you know this is going to be big news."_

_Evan blanched beneath his tan. "All right. Just get this over with and I'll call my lawyer to get me out of there before you can say 'harassment'..." _

"_I think you'll find everything is in order," Derek assured him, cuffing Evan's hands securely behind his back. "But feel free to try to get out of this..."_

"_Don't you worry, Detective Shepherd...I will."_

"Oh my..." Ellis sighed, pulling on her jacket, and picking up her purse. "But what about this missing girl? Did he say anything? Are you still looking for her?"

Meredith frowned. "He denied everything, of course. We went to his house, and looked everywhere. Of course, there wasn't anything to be found. He's not stupid enough to keep her there."

"That poor child, where could she be?"

"We've got officers out combing Palmer's country home, and as soon as I have a little nap, Derek, Mark and I are joining them." Meredith yawned widely, falling back against the duvet on Ellis's bed. "I just can't keep my eyes open..."

Ellis tucked the afghan over her gently. "Then sleep. I'll talk to you later. Good luck."

"You too, Mom..." Meredith mumbled, as sleep overtook her instantly.

"Ellis..." Derek spoke up quietly from outside the bedroom door. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yes, she's exhausted. This takes so much out of her, Derek. She invests herself into these situations," Ellis murmured, shutting off the light and closing the door behind her. "You look tired too, maybe you need to rest." She touched his cheek, noting the shadows under his eyes.

"Once we're done with this," he replied, glancing at her jacket and purse in hand. "You're going to SGH?"

"Yes, and don't you say anything either," Ellis warned him sternly. "I'm fit to go in."

Derek held his hands up. "No, ma'am, I wasn't about to say anything...do you need a ride?"

"Well, yes maybe that would be a good idea. My car is still at home. I could call a cab..."

"I'll take you." Derek guided her towards the kitchen, where Linda was waiting with coffee. "Mom, I'm going out. Tell Meredith to call me when she wakes up."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Linda asked, checking his eyes the way Ellis did.

"Mom, I'm 40 years old..." he protested. "I'm capable of judging my own ability."

Linda exchanged an exasperated look with Ellis. "You are so lucky you have a daughter," she said. "Boys are so stubborn."

"Oh, don't be so sure about that," Ellis laughed softly.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Again...I'm well past the age of mothering..." He took a travel mug and filled it with coffee, before kissing her cheek. "But I love you anyway."

"You're never too old for mothering," Linda commented, smoothing his hair back, trying not to smile. "Just go...and you still owe me a night at the theatre once this is done!"

"Looking forward to that kind of a peaceful night," he called out as he and Ellis headed for the door.

* * *

Ellis moved through the nearly empty corridors at SGH, heading towards the surgical floor. The elevator was deserted, whisking her up quickly. Then she stepped out, heading for the nurse's station. "Good evening," she greeted them, as they looked up from the charts in front of them. "I hear we have a new patient that Alex has for me."

"Yes, Dr. Grey. Here is the chart. He's waiting for you in room 13499."

Ellis skimmed through the notes efficiently. "Excellent. Good to see you again, ladies."

"You too, Dr. Grey."

"Well, Ellis...I didn't expect to see you tonight," Elise spoke up from behind her, and Ellis turned quickly. "Aren't you still officially on leave?"

"Oh you know how it is...Alex called me for a consult, and it fired me up again." Ellis headed for the patient's room. "You're here late, as usual."

"I had a late surgery, just about to leave when I spotted you. Can I tag along?"

"Why not?" Ellis smiled. "You heard the good news about the man they arrested tonight for those horrible murders?"

"What? No...I've been in surgery...who was it?"

"Evan Palmer...oh, damn...maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Ellis frowned. "I mean, I heard about it from Meredith..."

Elise stopped short. "Evan Palmer? That's...just amazing..."

Ellis touched her arm. "Don't say anything yet, just in case I spoke out of turn."

"Of course. But are they certain?" Her eyes were wide with interest, and Ellis couldn't make out if her expression was concerned or just surprised.

"I believe so, Elise. Do you know him?"

"No, of course not...I haven't been here that long. I just heard about him, all of his money and power seemed kind of sexy, you know..."

Ellis gave her old friend a searching look. "Well, better off not to be interested in him, you know. Obviously he's going to jail for a long time."

"Right..." Elise checked her watch. "Oh hell, look at the time...I have to check on something...good luck with this patient."

"Thanks, but I thought you wanted to see this one...are you all right?"

"Of course..." Elise hurried away, her white lab coat flapping behind her in her haste.

"Well, that was odd," Ellis murmured, pushing the door open, finding Alex and Izzie waiting with the patient. "I'm here, tell me all the details..." she announced, tossing her purse aside, and slipping easily into her physician's role again. Any thought of Elise's strange behaviour was instantly forgotten.

* * *

Meredith woke up two hours later, disoriented for a moment in the strange location. There was a small lamp glowing softly, and then she remembered where she was. She sat up, yawning, feeling a bit better for having slept briefly. Glancing at her watch, she slipped off the bed, and went to freshen up.

"Meredith..." Linda called out, and Meredith peeked out of the bathroom. "Oh good, Derek was hoping you were awake. He just called from the Palmer country estate...you need to get out there."

"Have they found anything?" Meredith's heart jumped, hoping that they had found the other girl alive.

"He just said it was important for you to hurry. He was sending a patrol car to pick you up; it should be outside by now."

"Okay, thanks." Meredith closed her eyes for a moment, offering up a little prayer that Cassandra had been found safe and sound. She hurried along after Linda, taking her jacket from the closet by the door. Without thinking, she checked her gun, making sure it was ready in her holster, and she looked up at Linda's concerned expression. "Sorry...I forget it's not natural to see this..." she apologized.

"No, it's not natural...but I completely understand the need to be careful. I'm constantly worried about things with you and Derek out there...yet I'm glad you're with him again. Is that a strange thing to say?"

"Maybe," Meredith agreed.

"You two belong together, you know that. I know he was totally heart broken when you disappeared last time. Don't leave him again." Linda crossed her arms over her chest, standing close to Meredith. Her eyes were just as deep blue as Derek's and they seemed to look into her heart.

"I won't, I swear. I know I need to explain what happened, but I really need to go..."

"I understand." Linda moved forward and hugged Meredith quickly. "Be safe."

Meredith nodded, unable to verbalize anything else at the moment, and hurried off to find the waiting squad car. She climbed inside and looked at the driver. "George...what are you doing out here?" she asked, smiling despite herself.

"Ah, well...long story short...no one else was available, and I was just getting off duty, so I volunteered," he explained, easing into traffic, and flicking on the lights and siren. "I don't mind. Kind of a nice change to get out."

"Good to see you, whatever the reason," she assured him. "Did Derek say anything to you about what they found?"

"Just to bring you out to the scene." He concentrated on moving through the late night traffic, towards the outskirts of Seattle. Soon the lights became more sparse, the city giving way to countryside. The moon was actually visible for a change, brightening the scene considerably. Before long, they were approaching the sprawling country home of Evan Palmer, where another two squad cars were waiting at the road. Flashing lights dominated the scene, and Meredith feared the worst as they drove slowly down the winding driveway towards the large house. It was brick and stone, with large walls of windows, looking at once ultra modern and yet someplace comfortable. Someplace that had been hiding a killer, she realized with a shudder.

"Here you go, Det. Grey," George announced, easing to a stop alongside Derek's car. "I believe they'll be inside. D'you need me to wait?"

"No, I think I'm fine. Thanks again, George. And you can call me Meredith, you know."

"That would be against protocol..." he replied earnestly, but caught her smile. "But I will."

"You have a good night." Meredith stepped outside, pulling her jacket around her tightly. Her gut told her that this would be okay, there was no sign of the coroner's van, only the swarm of police officers, along with an ambulance. She walked inside, catching her breath at the elegance of the house. Matching the outside, it was partly modern, and partly country home, with hardwood floors, sleek furniture and those amazing windows. Pots of late blooming flowers brought splashes of color here and there, and she could just imagine what it would be like to live in such luxury. And then to throw it all away...

She heard voices towards the back of the house, and she made her way in that direction. Her boots made clicking sounds on floors, as she rounded the corner to the kitchen. "Derek?" Mark?" she called out.

"Here..." Derek caught sight of her, and he gave her a smile, holding his hand out. "How are you?" His eyes swept over her, making her feel warm all over.

"Good...what's happened out here? Did you find her?"

"Yes, thank god. She was here, locked in a room in the basement. You don't want to see it," Derek warned her. "She was unconscious, but she'll be okay, according to the EMT's."

"Oh, thank god..." Meredith sighed. She glanced at Mark, prowling around the kitchen. "You guys okay?"

"There's something you need to see."

"What is it?" She looked from Derek to Mark, her hair swinging around her face. "Tell me what it is..."

"Mer..." Derek raked his hand through his hair, before taking her hand. "Just follow me."

Meredith let him lead her towards a small room off the kitchen. It had been locked, the door now ajar, the lock broken. "Here...looks like your mom's old friend is involved in this..." He let her walk ahead of him, and she stared at the walls in surprise. There were pictures of Elise Donnelly alongside clippings of her accomplishments, and then the notices of Blue Moon parties, and the articles of the dead girls, both here and in New York. And most chilling of all...there were pictures of Meredith and Ellis.

"Ohmygod..." Meredith felt her body go cold at the implication. "She is involved with this...and it's personal..." She spun around to Derek. "We need to call Mom, Elise is probably there at the hospital...damnit..."

"I tried already, Meredith. She's in the OR, according to the nurses. She's safe." Derek took hold of her upper arms, giving her his best calming look. "I've alerted security to keep an eye on things until we get there."

"Thank god." Meredith felt marginally better, but her heart was still going in overdrive.

"I suspected something about her," Mark spoke up then. "But I couldn't find anything in her past to link her to anything unusual. Whatever she's done, she hides her tracks well."

"That's why you had all those questions?"

"Yeah...I figured no point to stir up anything till I knew for sure." He shrugged his shoulders in the battered leather jacket he wore. "Stupid of me...maybe I should have said something...she seemed just off a little to me."

"It doesn't matter now." Meredith started to leave. "I'm going to the hospital now...are you coming with me?"

"You go," Mark urged Derek. "I'll stay till things are wrapped up here. Go, get her..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, the end is getting closer...and the drama continues...at least for this chapter. Elise shows her hand, and Meredith and Ellis will need to work things through to the end. Thanks to all of you for reviewing, and for the support. If I can find time to keep going, I will, otherwise I will wrap it all up neatly. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ellis glanced up from the operating table, finding Elise looking down at her from up in the gallery. It was nearly 2 a.m., and she didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to feel tired. Alex and Izzie were just closing the patient now, the operation had been a success, and everything went well. She had been able to add a few observations, and even assisted with a few of the procedures. Not that she was going to tell Meredith that, she mused with a little smile behind her surgical mask.

So when she saw Elise watching her, she was a little surprised, yet it wasn't totally unexpected. Whatever had happened before to spook the woman, she seemed to be calm now. By the time the operation concluded, and she walked into the scrub room to clean up, Elise was waiting for her there. "Good job...that looked tricky..." Elise commented, leaning against the sink, her arms crossed over her chest. Her long black hair was pulled back into a smooth chignon, emphasizing her sharp cheekbones.

"Ah, nothing too extraordinary," Ellis chuckled. "Just enough to get my blood pumping. I think I'm ready to come back fulltime."

"Really?"

"Why, yes...you sound surprised." Ellis pulled away the scrub mask and cap, shaking her hair out.

"Well, you should be resting. I don't know if you are really ready to come back full time."

Ellis frowned. "Elise, have I done something to offend you tonight? You're acting a little strange...I assure you, I'm quite ready." She glanced towards the corridor, wondering why the security guard was hovering out there, but then Elise moved closer, her hand hidden in her lab coat pocket.

"Re-think, Ellis...times are changing around here. I'm the new go-to surgeon. You're old school..."

"Elise, what are you talking about?" Ellis tried to keep her cool, but the look in Elise's eyes was enough to make her a little worried. Behind her, Alex and Izzie joined them, leaving the patient for the nurses to wheel out to recovery. They were chatting animatedly, and they stopped short, seeing the two women looking very serious.

"Yo...what's up?" Alex asked, removing his surgical gown. "You two need a moment?"

Without warning, Elise pulled a small gun out of her pocket. "No, we don't...you all need to just shut up and stay calm." The doors pushed open, and the security guard tried to intervene, but Elise pointed the gun in his direction. "You, leave..._now_..."

"What the fuck?" Alex muttered, instinctively making a move towards Elise. "Dr. Donnelly...?"

"Back off, Karev. This doesn't really concern you, or Dr. Stevens, but unfortunately, you're in the middle of this anyway. So shut up, and let's all go back into the OR."

Izzie grabbed Alex's hand, and they started to back up carefully. Ellis moved with them, until they were all in the now otherwise deserted OR. She looked around, wishing she could grab a discarded scalpel, or something to defend herself. Somehow she never realized that Elise was this disturbed, and she regretted not picking up on it sooner. "Look, Elise...if there is something I can help you with, just tell me."

"You don't understand, do you?"

"No, I guess I don't...I thought we were friends. All this time, Elise..." Ellis sidled carefully towards the cabinet where she knew there were some syringes kept.

"All this time you were thinking you were the best in your field, but you don't deserve that...it's me..." Elise said softly.

"Fine...whatever you say," Ellis murmured. "Just let Alex and Izzie go...they don't need to be involved in this."

"They're here now, they're involved."

Izzie made a little sound of fright, moving behind Alex. "What are you doing to us?"

"Just shut up and sit down." Elise waved the gun towards her. "I will shoot you if I have to, trust me."

"Elise, what is going on? You need to know this is going to end badly, no matter what."

"Oh Ellis, so naive..." Elise paced around the room slowly. "Your damn daughter and her fucking boyfriend ruined everything."

"Are you involved with those poor girls being murdered?" Ellis asked, shocked. "And Evan Palmer?"

Elise laughed shortly. "Evan was an idiot. He just couldn't keep his zipper shut, just had to chase after young girls. I hope he gets what he deserves."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"You, my friend, had the life I wanted. You had the husband, the baby, the career...after all I did to help you with your studies...I needed that recognition..."

"But you were, I mean, you _are_ brilliant...why would you be jealous?" Ellis asked, completely bewildered.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing. Clouds everything, you know..." Elise sighed. "So when I met Evan in New York, and he wanted me to help him organize the Blue Moon parties, it seemed like something to make life more interesting. Something I could be in control of. He brought the idea back here, and when this position came up...well, it seemed like a perfect opportunity to get even."

"You were involved in the parties..."

"Of course...you think Evan was alone? He professed to love me, but still he had to fuck those girls...then we had to take of things to make sure no one discovered his dirty little secret." She held the gun towards Ellis. "And now I'm going to take care of you...we just need to bring Meredith into this first..."

* * *

Meredith held her breath, trying to get through on Ellis's cell phone again. Still it went to voicemail. "Derek...something's wrong..."

"Maybe she's still in surgery," he said, not taking his eyes off the road. The Jag roared along the street, eating up the distance easily. "Don't worry until we need to."

"Yeah...sure..."

He negotiated another curve, appreciating the power of the car to give him the speed he needed at the moment. "Did you ever suspect Dr. Donnelly?"

Meredith shook her head. "No...I mean, she seemed a little freaky, and I didn't appreciate that she seemed to be a coming on to you when she met you..."

"What?" Derek glanced over at her in surprise.

"Oh god, Derek...you can be so clueless sometimes for a cop..." Meredith muttered. "She was seeing you as an eligible male, even if you weren't. That first time we met her, don't you remember?"

"Not exactly," he admitted, frowning a little as he recalled that meeting outside Ellis's hospital room.

"Well, good..." she smiled, as they pulled up in front of the hospital, where he left his official SPD tag in the windshield. She jumped out of the car, and he followed, both of them hurrying inside without saying anything else. In the elevator, he took her hand and pulled her close for a moment.

"Everything will be fine," he murmured. "Don't think otherwise, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, sliding her arms around his waist. She lifted her head, meeting his gaze steadily. And when he kissed her, she sighed, responding to the comfort he offered. The passion and the desire were there too, but she was so relieved to have him there, with the strength and calmness he exuded.

The elevator stopped at the surgical floor, and they were met with a scene of chaos. Nurses were huddled together, and several doctors were milling around with expressions of concern. Cristina rushed up to them as soon as she spotted them. "Thank god you're here...Dr. Donnelly has Ellis, Alex and Izzie held hostage..." Her normally unruffled expression wasn't so serene at the moment.

"What?" Meredith gasped, grabbing onto Derek's arm.

"Just after the surgery, I was going to go and talk to Ellis...but they were already in the OR, Elise is waving a gun around." Cristina's voice was low, but Meredith could hear the thread of worry. "The security guards were useless, didn't get there in time..."

"A gun? She's lost it." Derek headed for the OR, pulling his cell phone out as he jogged along the corridor. "I'm calling for a negotiator."

"She wants to talk to Meredith," Cristina said, and Derek stopped short, turning on his heel.

"What? Seriously?"

Cristina shrugged. "That's what her comment was when she called the nurse's station."

"But I'm not qualified..." Meredith protested. "I could screw this up..."

"Just talk to her until we can get someone else here then," Derek told her softly. "You can do this, I have faith in you. Do it for Ellis."

"Alex and Izzie are there with them," Cristina noted again. "They were in the wrong place, I guess, after the surgery."

"Shit..."

"Go...I'll be right there."

Meredith nodded. "Okay...but hurry..." She followed Cristina towards the OR, her thoughts in a tangle. "Is Ellis okay? I mean, will she be okay with this? The stress..."

"I can't say for sure, but I hope there won't be any effect on her heart." Cristina didn't sugarcoat her words, that wasn't her way. "But she's strong..."

"And stubborn..." Meredith added, as they stopped outside the OR. She took a deep breath, before calling out to announce her arrival. "Dr. Donnelly...? It's Meredith. What d'you want...?"

"Ah, welcome to my little show, Meredith..." Elise called out from behind the door. "You must know by now that Evan Palmer was involved with me...but you need to understand my point of view."

"Look…I need to come in there…let Alex and Izzie out, and I'll join you," Meredith said suddenly. She pushed the door slightly, peeking into the room.

"Are you crazy?" Cristina hissed, pulling on her arm to hold her back. "She could snap at any moment!"

"I have to. She wants me, anyway." Meredith handed her gun over, wanting to make sure Elise realized she was coming to talk only. "Wait for Derek."

Cristina shook her head, but took the gun gingerly from Meredith. She held her breath as Meredith pushed the door open again, and disappeared from view.

Inside the OR, Meredith found Elise, gun in hand, standing over Ellis who was sitting on the gurney. Alex and Izzie were huddled together against the wall, his arm around her protectively. He looked ready to take a round out of Elise, and Izzie was crying quietly, trying not to fall apart completely. Meredith nodded at them before walking steadily towards the other two women, holding her hands out to indicate she was unarmed. "Elise…please, I'm sure you don't have anything against those two doctors…let them go now that I'm in here. They haven't done anything to you."

Elise glanced at them, and finally nodded. "You're right…this is between us. Get out…"

"Meredith, are you sure?" Alex asked, as Izzie started to drag him towards the door. He was torn between wanting to run like hell, and wanting to stay and try to help if he could.

"Go…" she replied quietly, keeping her eyes on Elise. She heard them scramble to the door, and the shouts from the officers as they emerged.

"Here we are, now…" Elise noted. "Get over here, and sit down with your mother. I don't need you wandering around, picking up god knows what to use against me."

"You okay?" Meredith asked her mother, joining her on the gurney. She didn't like the paleness of Ellis's face, but the hand that gripped hers was strong.

"I'm totally fine, dear. Just surprised…and annoyed..."

"Just hush, both of you," Elise snapped, stopping in front of them.

"What are you going to do with us? Do you even have a plan?" Ellis asked.

"Not exactly, but it will have to work one way or another. I should have done something sooner – made it look like you had another massive heart attack, but I was too soft. Figured things might blow over." She pointed the gun at Meredith. "You and that boyfriend of yours…couldn't you just have left it alone? Let Westlake take the fall?"

"Hardly. No innocent kid is going to go to jail for you." Meredith narrowed her gaze at Elise. "You stabbed Derek, didn't you?"

"I'm not admitting anything…I'm not that stupid…" Elise said slyly. "But if I did…don't you think he would be dead? Don't you think I know where to put a knife to inflict the most damage?"

Meredith shrugged. "You might have just wanted to send a message then. Mark was suspicious of you that night Derek was stabbed, you didn't shake hands with your right hand that night. Did you injure yourself?"

"Again, I'm not saying anything to incriminate myself. You might be here alone, but still…"

"Oh, c'mon Elise…it's just us here. If you kill us, who's gonna know what you said?"

Elise considered for a moment. "True…"

Meredith slipped her hand in her pocket and touched her cell phone, managing to flip it open. "So you can tell me what it was all about…I'm sure you're just dying to tell me what you did…" Her fingers played over the buttons, hoping she was finding the right ones, with the one touch dial to Derek's cell. Praying that he would be able to pick up the conversation, she looked at Elise again. "You wanted to throw us off, didn't you?"

"Maybe…you were both so wrapped up in each other, you didn't pay attention to what was happening…and even if you didn't find anything about Michael, I wanted to throw you off the trail. For all you knew, it was some crazy psycho out there stabbing couples."

"You hurt your hand, didn't you?"

Elise shrugged. "Going over the fence, managed to cut my palm on something. Hurt like hell, too…"

"So did you decide to set up Westlake for the murders? Or was that Palmer?"

"Ha! Like he would know to do that…I decided it would be simpler to find a fall guy, thought the ring was a nice touch. Evan got a little carried away with that, I'm afraid...I tried to hold him back, but he discovered he liked it."

Meredith shuddered. "Too bad Michael didn't seem capable of killing anyone. Not too smart."

"I know…but he was better than nothing."

"So you arranged the parties, made sure there were plenty of girls there? What did you gain from it?" Meredith wanted to buy as much time as possible, trying to keep Elise talking.

"Just having fun. Men paid to attend the parties, hoping to get lucky, and I provided that for them. Palmer just got too cocky, I never should have let him get that close to me."

"And he killed the girls that caught him on video?"

"Of course...what did he tell you?"

"He's proclaimed innocence, as far as I know. You want to corroborate that?"

"Heavens, no...you have your killer...what I did was just after the fact...making sure the bodies were clean of trace evidence, nothing for your coroner to go on..."

Meredith exchanged a look with Ellis, as Elise paced away towards the door. Hopefully Derek was out there, listening to the conversation, ready to join them if necessary. She pictured his face, and the image calmed her again. Ellis drew her attention to a syringe tucked under a pillow on the gurney, and Meredith nodded. Whatever was in that she only hoped it was enough to knock Elise out quickly. She eased off the gurney, trying to divert Elise's interest. "Hey...d'you think you're going to get out of here alive, Elise?" She jerked her head towards the gallery, where several officers were watching the drama unfold, including Derek, she realized suddenly. She made eye contact with him briefly, feeling a wash of confidence seeing him there.

"Why not?' Elise turned and walked over to Meredith. "I think I'm going to make out quite well. Plead a little insanity, get off with a few years in some cushy psych centre, while Palmer does the hard time. Your boyfriend will be quite sure to find a way to avenge your death, Meredith…he's really in love with you, isn't he?" She too noticed Derek watching Meredith intently.

"Yes, something you obviously have no idea about."

"Love is over-rated." Elise raised her gun, aiming at Meredith's chest. "Let's get this over with, shall we? I'm getting bored."

In the gallery, Derek paced back and forth, raking his hands through his already dishevelled hair so that it stood up in crazy curls. "We need to get in there," he said harshly to Webber who had arrived with the negotiator. He held up his cell phone. "You heard what's going on…Donnelly is off her rocker. If we don't get in there now, both Meredith and her mother are dead…"

"Just hold on. It's not going to help if you're emotional, Det. Shepherd," the negotiator said calmly. "Det. Grey has been doing a good job so far."

"Even so…I can't stand this…"

"Wait…listen to them…"

Derek frowned, but he held his position, his gun in his hand, hoping things would work out. No way in hell he was going to lose Meredith again, not because of this – after just getting her back into his life. Another minute and he would charge right through the glass if need be.

"Elise…you don't want to do this…" Meredith pleaded. "Just reconsider."

"No more talking…" Elise turned away briefly, distracted by a noise outside the OR then.

Meredith eased closer, timing her movements to match Elise's, and lunged forward, knocking her to the floor. She scrambled for the gun, dodging a fist flung towards her face. She held Elise down, just as Ellis joined in the fray, sinking the syringe into Elise's arm. Elise's eyes fluttered shut, as she succumbed to the drug, unable to fight it as it flooded her system.

"Thank god…" Meredith muttered, falling away from Elise. Her body shook from the rush of adrenalin, and she looked over at Ellis. "You okay?"

"Never better." Ellis smiled back, just as Derek and the rest of the officers burst into the OR. "And the cavalry has arrived…"

Derek scooped Meredith up, holding her close. "You are amazing…" he muttered, holding her gaze. "She didn't hurt you?"

"No…" Meredith felt her body shaking now, and her knees buckled. "Thank god you're here…" Around them, Webber instructed the officers and the medical staff to look after Dr. Donnelly, who was still unconscious on the floor. She would be placed in custody, watched over until she woke up.

Webber joined them, giving Meredith a searching look. "Good work, Grey," he said gruffly, touching her arm.

"Thanks…" That was about the highest praise he would give, in his own way, and she smiled briefly at him. "Wait…Mom…?" Meredith looked over at Ellis, who was looking a little dazed, but smiling nonetheless, as Cristina charged into the OR.

"Well, this was exciting," Ellis commented softly. "Much as I wanted to come back to work, this isn't what I envisioned for my first night back."

Cristina slipped her stethoscope on, and checked Ellis's heartbeat, and smiled happily. "Just as sound as ever…you can go home and rest."

"Thank heavens…one more night as a patient and I would have gone bonkers…"

"Let's go home…" Derek said. "We can deal with this tomorrow. It's late."

"Very late…" Meredith agreed, as he put his arm around her shoulders. She reached for Ellis's hand. "We need to sleep…and put this behind us."

"Yes…no more of this," Ellis smiled. "And I'm sleeping in my own bed, and you two can do what you like."

Meredith smiled up at Derek. "Right about now, sleeping is about all I want…"

"You say that now…" he whispered in her ear.

Outside the hospital, in the soft pre-dawn light, they discovered the news media had gotten wind of the events transpiring inside. Addison was waiting for them under the portico, her camera crew behind her, along with several other reporters.

"I want news, and I want it now…" Addison said urgently, as Derek stopped in front of her. His arm was still around Meredith's shoulders, keeping her close, and he exchanged a glance with her. Meredith's eyebrows rose imperceptibly, and she nodded.

"All right, Addi…you deserve to get the first story," he agreed tiredly.

"Yes!" Addison waved the cameraman to start rolling, as she faced him. "We're here live outside Seattle Grace Hospital, with Detectives Shepherd and Grey, who have agreed to give this reporter the exclusive details on tonight's events here. Earlier today, Evan Palmer was arrested on suspicion of murder, and this event is somehow tied to that. Det. Shepherd?" She turned back to them, holding the microphone out in anticipation.

"Dr. Elise Donnelly has been arrested in conjunction with that, as well as for holding Dr. Grey and Det. Grey hostage. We were able to end the situation peacefully, thanks mainly to Det. Grey, and the quick thinking of her mother, Ellis." He paused to smile warmly at Meredith, before looking back at Addison. "There will be further details released tomorrow, and you will be the first to get the story. Right now, it's late and we need to get out of here."

"Thank you, Det. Shepherd. I trust you and your partner will rest much easier now," Addison said, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Derek looked sharply at her, not sure if he was seeing correctly, but her face was back to it's normal expression. He must be too tired and seeing things that weren't there, he mused.

"You got that right," Meredith managed to laugh, as they stepped away from the cameras.

**The next chapter will be more MerDer centric, and lighter and sensual all at the same time...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I promised you MerDer for this chapter, and that's exactly what you get! I appreciate the time some of you out there have taken to review, though I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed at the lack of feedback in general. I feel like I'm doing something wrong here, but I'm glad that some of you are still hanging in there for the end of this. Probably another chapter and then the epilogue! Stay tuned...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Derek watched Meredith sleep peacefully on the bed where she had dropped as soon as they arrived home. He considered for a moment that already he thought of it as their home together, even after a short span of time being reunited again. Somehow in the last few days, several of her belongings had been scattered throughout the bedroom, and her makeup and other toiletries had taken up space in the bathroom vanity. Part of the closet was once again given over to her clothes, and she'd appropriated a few of the drawers for her other belongings. He sipped from the glass of Scotch in his hand, quite content at the sight of all of that. Especially content with the fact that Meredith was sleeping in his bed again, or rather, their bed. The sheets were just covering her torso, giving him tantalizing glimpses of her creamy skin...she didn't bother with frilly nightgowns or long sleeved nightshirts...preferring to sleep naked, just the way he did...a fact he relished.

It was nearly dawn, with shafts of light beginning to streak through the window. He moved to pull the drapes shut again, ready to climb into bed himself. He swallowed the last bit of alcohol, and set the tumbler down on the bedside table. Quickly, he stripped his clothes off, and slid under the cool sheets. Carefully, he put his arm around Meredith, and she stirred in her sleep. She was warm and soft against him, her breathing slow. His hand slid along her skin, over her ribcage and her hip, smoothing along to her calf. He caressed her gently, not really wanting to wake her, but still needing to touch her, to assure himself that she was here with him. The moments watching the scene unfold with Elise had been the longest of his life, and he didn't want to repeat them anytime soon.

"Mmmm..." she murmured, turning around then in his embrace, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry..."

"No, you're not sorry," she smiled, pressing against him. "I can tell..." Her small hand made contact with the evidence of his arousal, and he grinned at her.

"Busted..."

"Mmhmmm..."

"I should let you sleep, though..." he murmured, his hands sliding along her back, bringing her body even closer to his. "It's late...or early...whatever, you're probably tired..."

"Shh..." she whispered. "I want you...I want this..."

Derek surrendered to the insidious need for her, the way she touched him was just what he needed at that moment. She kissed him fiercely, winding her arms around his neck. There was a passionate urgency that took over, and she was suddenly desperate to have him inside of her. Her hands slid down his muscled back, and along his hips, while he responded by kissing her lips, her jaw, and down her neck. His teeth found one nipple, while the palm of his hand covered the other one. Meredith gasped as their skin touched along every point - chest, hips, and legs. She could feel the head of his cock pressing into her, and she arched into him, making him groan with need.

Derek kissed her again, biting her lip softly over and over, while he rubbed the palm of his hand across her wet lips, and the sensation made her head fall back, her body limp with pleasure, her clit tingling with a delicious ache. Somehow it went from giving him the pleasure, to sharing it equally, as he moved between her legs, lifting her hips to meet his. A tidal wave of heat washed through her, as he slid into her slowly, possessing her, enthralling her. It felt perfect, yet every time felt like the first time, every time he found something new to make her hotter, make her crazy for more. He thrust into her again, his soft groan of pleasure making her hotter and wetter still. She could feel him everywhere, buried so deep inside of her, his mouth teasing her nipples then, his chest beneath her hand, where the hard muscles flexed beneath her soft touch. Feeling his heartbeat pulsing, sending a message to her soul.

He lifted his head to look at her, his hair in a sexy mess of curls, and her breath caught in her throat. He was so sinfully handsome, so perfect – she touched his face and traced his lips with her fingers. Sucking her finger seductively, as he pushed harder into her, joined in heated passion, eyes devouring each other, they moved as one. Faster and harder then, she met his every stroke, deepening their connection, as the heat built to a shuddering peak in her. She spasmed around him, pulling him in. "I love you," he breathed, his voice hoarse with need, "I love you so much, Meredith..."

"I love you, too," she replied softly, and the love and his body finally took her over the edge into sweet release that took her breath away. He let his own climax take him away, spilling into her hotly.

As they lay tangled together, she closed her eyes, thankful for the bond they shared, for the love that she had almost given up. "When can we get married?" she asked finally, savoring the feel of him still locked inside of her.

"Whenever you want...:" he replied lazily, loathe to move from the way she had him trapped inside of her. "It's all up to you."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely..." Derek smiled. "But if I can say, the sooner the better works for me. Wherever you want, whether it's at city hall, or the chapel by the ocean like we talked about once...so long as we end up husband and wife, I don't care..."

"Oh...in that case..." Meredith paused, as if deep in thought, her nose wrinkled. "I think it should be the chapel...it's small and intimate, just for our family and a few friends...I never really forgot about that..."

"No?" He kissed her forehead softly, shifting them easily, so they were side by side.

"No..." she confessed, loving the feel of him wrapped around her, their bodies still joined. "Late at night...when I couldn't fall asleep...I pictured that. From my dress, to the orchids in my bouquet, to the look on your face as I walked down the aisle..."

Derek watched the play of emotions across her face, the sudden blink of her eyes that gave away the moisture there. "Then we need to make that a reality..."

"Seriously?"

"Honey...maybe it's not a guy thing to be admitting to it, but I know what you mean. Well, maybe not the flowers, but...I hoped for another chance. And I hoped to be able to take you away on some hot, romantic honeymoon..."

"Aha, I see where you're going...the honeymoon sex..." Meredith giggled infectiously.

"You know me too well."

"That's not a bad thing, really. I think two weeks somewhere hot and tropical...all alone is just what we both need." She moved against him, igniting another shudder of desire in his core. His mouth descended against hers again, tongue delving between her lips for a long, searching kiss.

"Maybe we should skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon?" he sighed, finally letting her go.

"Not on your life..." she replied. "You're stuck with me now..."

"I was just kidding anyway...I want this wedding to happen too." He pushed her back against the pillows, smoothing her hair back. "Even if I think of you as my wife already, here..." He touched his chest, over his heart, "…we still need to do it in front of everyone, legal and binding…"

"I know…" Meredith surrendered to the soft seduction of his voice, the drowsy comfort of being in his arms. "I love you, Derek…"

"I love you, honey…" he responded, before claiming her lips again, shutting out all other thoughts except the feel of her in his arms, her body welcoming his again.

* * *

From their box seats at the Ridgewood Arts Center, Meredith looked around at the crowd filtering in for the play. It was two weeks after the events that led to closing the case against Evan Palmer and Elise Donnelly. So far, both of them were still in custody, without chance of bail. Michael Westlake had been charged with being an accessory, but his testimony was going to go a long way to reducing his sentence.

Addison was thrilled to have the exclusive story, and she was playing it for all it was worth. Ellis was happily back at work, none the worse for the adventure, and they were here, as promised for Linda, to watch the premiere of the newest production to hit the city. Meredith smoothed the soft folds of her new dress, feeling absurdly over-dressed, but it was definitely the norm for this crowd, she realized. She was glad now that Linda had insisted on helping her pick something out when they went shopping together.

Derek touched her knee, bringing her attention to him then. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered, leaning closer. His lips brushed against her earlobe, and she shivered slightly.

"Maybe once or twice," she giggled softly. "But a girl doesn't get tired of hearing it…"

"Hmm…well I'll tell you later again, maybe I'll get lucky…" He winked at her.

"You think you might have a chance, do you?" she countered, covering his hand with hers. He looked sexy as hell in his black suit, with his hair just mussed enough to look edgy, she mused.

"I'm kind of hoping," he smirked.

"Meredith tells me you have been discussing a date for the wedding…?" Linda asked, glancing at them over her program. "Fall weddings are so lovely…well, weddings in general are lovely…" she smiled.

"Yes, the chapel is available for next month, so we don't want to waste any time," Derek agreed, dragging his eyes away from Meredith.

"Not much time to pull it all together, but we'll manage," Meredith added. "Besides, it won't be large, so that helps."

Linda nodded. "Yes, that's true..."

"Or we could just elope to Vegas," Derek commented, leaning back in his chair, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Think of all the fuss it would save..."

"Derek!" Linda swatted his arm with her program. "Don't you dare even think about that! I am not missing out on my only child's wedding..."

"Don't worry...we won't elope..." Meredith assured her. "My mom wouldn't be too happy, either...and then we'd have both of you looking for us..."

The lights went down then, ending the conversation, but Derek leaned in to kiss Meredith's cheek then, in the darkening theatre. His fingers laced with hers, and she leaned in towards him. It felt good to be out and relaxed, having fun for a change, and she settled in for the start of the play.

* * *

Meredith looked up from the computer keyboard the next evening, catching the sound of footsteps approaching. Thinking it was Derek, she was surprised to see Mark sauntering towards her, whistling softly. In one hand, he was carrying a small gift bag in the distinctive color of the La Perla boutique. Meredith was well acquainted with their lingerie, and she raised one eyebrow at him as she settled into the chair across from her desk.

"Out doing a little shopping, Mark?" she asked, looking back at the monitor.

"It's a gift..."

"Well, I gathered that much...unless there's something you're hiding from us..."

"Funny, Meredith..." he grinned in response. "It's for my new lady friend...two week anniversary..."

"Oohh...two weeks...is that a record?"

Mark tilted his head, considering. "Possibly. Though once in high school, I think I dated the same girl for a month. But I was young and foolish then..."

"That explains it. So what are you doing here, if you're going out?"

"I'm just on my way. Had some last minute reports to finish for Webber, but I'm outta here now. I saw you here and decided to say good-night." He held up the bag again. "You wanna check it out?"

"Sure, why not?"

Mark reached inside, and withdrew the gossamer thin nightgown. "What d'you think?"

"Hmmm...very nice, Mark...I'm sure she'll love it."

"I'm hoping." Mark stood up, and started to roll up the slinky material, but it kept slithering away from his fingers, and Meredith giggled.

"Here...let me do that, or it'll be a mass of wrinkles..." She held out her hands.

"Thank you..." Mark passed it over gratefully, perching on the edge of the desk, watching her. He leaned a little closer, holding the bag open for her. "So when's the wedding?"

"Next month...has Derek talked to you about it?"

"He mentioned it..."

At that moment, they heard footsteps, and Mark glanced over his shoulder. "And speak of the devil..."

Meredith handed over the neatly folded gown, sliding it into the open bag. "Derek..." she smiled, taking in his appearance. He had been working out in the weight room, and he was dressed in grey sweats and a white t-shirt that was damp with sweat. His hair was disheveled and he exuded that aura of masculine satisfaction after a good workout. His blue eyes met hers, and an involuntary quiver of desire shot through her.

"I think this is my cue to leave..." Mark murmured, taking the bag and getting to his feet. He winked at Derek on his way by. "Have a good night, man."

"You too..." Derek looked at the bag curiously, but Mark just shook his head, whistling as he walked to the elevator.

"Hello, beautiful..." Derek murmured, leaning in to kiss Meredith's cheek. There were only a couple other detectives in the room, conferring quietly in the corner. "What was Mark doing?"

"Oh..." Meredith sighed, suddenly wanting to pull him down to her. She never could resist him, and when he was all damp and warm from working out, she found him even more irresistible. "He was on his way to a date with his new lady...two week anniversary..."

"Ah...with a gift..."

"Yes...lingerie..." she informed him, running her fingers along his arm, feeling the muscles bunch under her touch. "You know the kind...the sheer, sexy kind..."

"You know...lingerie is over-rated," Derek said quietly. "I prefer just skin, myself..."

"Oh...well...I should know that by now..."

Derek tipped her chin up with his fingers. "Oh, yes you should...now why don't we go home and you can show me that lovely skin of yours...?"

"Let's go..." Meredith hurriedly shut down her computer, and grabbed her jacket. "I'm done anyway..." Standing beside him, as he helped slide it over her shoulders, and he lifted her hair away from the collar, she was consumed with the need for him again.

"Good...let's hurry, or we'll get in trouble here," he chuckled softly. He grabbed his gym bag with one hand and took hold of her elbow with the other, steering her towards the elevator.

* * *

They were only steps inside the door, when Derek had her pinned back against the wall, his hands pushing the sweater she wore out of the way. His hands were warm on her skin, sliding up cup her breasts. Meredith's arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer with every moment. She couldn't get enough of him, wanting him closer, wanting his body claiming hers. From her waist, his hands moved to her hips, pulling one leg up around his, making sure the contact was immediate and hot. Through his sweat pants, Meredith could feel the hard length of him, throbbing and demanding, igniting more desire in her veins.

"Now..." he muttered, pushing away her clothes, desperate to be inside of her. Somehow everything else was pushed out of his mind, except wanting her, and his eyes were locked on her. Any words were unnecessary, their actions were familiar enough, yet the urgency was adding to the thrill.

"God, Derek..." Meredith sighed, her arms around him, welcoming the sweet feel of him against her. "I want you..."

"I could tell..." he replied, his tone knowing and low. "Here...now...?"

"Yes...please, honey..." Meredith wrapped around him, rubbing along his body. His sweats were kicked away, his cock pushing between her legs. He lifted her upwards, cradling her in his arms, and her breath came in ragged gasps, as his mouth descended on her breasts, the stubble on his jaw assaulting her, as he buried his face against her. Then he returned to her mouth, his teeth nipping at her lip, and she moaned as the little shock of pain hit her nerve endings. "Ow..oh…." Her nails grazed his back in retaliation, earning a growl from him.

"Sorry, honey..." he murmured, holding her gaze again. For another long moment, he waited, prolonging the agony, before starting to push into her. Meredith opened her legs wider, inviting him deeper, frantic for the feel of him inside of her.

"Please..baby…you're driving me mad…" she whimpered.

"What did I tell you about anticipation…?" he growled, inching just a bit deeper into her, as she clutched at him. He lowered his head, catching her mouth, his arms supporting her easily. Driving just a little further with each flex of his hips, until he was fully into her. Meredith exhaled in satisfaction, and he started to pump in and out of her, until they were moving faster, as she met his thrusts eagerly. Incoherent throaty sounds of pleasure tumbled out of her lips, as she clenched and squeezed around him. Both of them got lost in the haze of sexual pleasure and need that drove them faster, her legs wrapped around him, their mouths meeting hard, as they rocked into their release.

Derek eased them down onto the floor, holding her tightly, his mouth meeting hers, still savoring their connection feeling her throb around him hotly. They were tangled together then, waiting for the world to stop tilting, and he kissed her face, her lips, softer, lovingly. He soothed the little marks on her throat. "Sorry honey…got carried away again…"

"You did..." she whispered, losing herself in the deep blue of his eyes, half hidden by the dark curls that had fallen over his face. "You know I'm yours, lover. You know I trust you to be there for me, no matter what. You're my soul mate, my one and only love…"

"And soon to your husband..." he murmured. "Are we ready for that?"

"Pretty close. Haven't you been paying attention?" she giggled.

"I admit, sometimes I tune out at the talk of floral arrangements, and seating arrangements," he admitted, giving her a grin. "Has my mother driven you crazy yet?"

"No...but I think she's more excited than I am."

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon and we'll be on a plane for Bermuda," he reminded her, his lips at her ear. "And you won't need to worry about packing much...I intend to keep you in bed as much as possible...just keep that thought in mind."

"Oh, trust me...it'll be my only thought..." she whispered, running her hands along his back, feeling his body respond to her touch. "Maybe we need to work on that part again...just for fun..."

"You read my mind, honey..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes, this is the last chapter...and it's the wedding and the night that follows. A note about the the ceremony - the words from the pastor are from the actual wedding ceremony for Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward. I stumbled across it in my search for inspiration for wedding vows and I thought it might be nice to use it here. After all, Patrick Dempsey has mentioned that PN is someone he would aspire to, plus it's very moving. I hope you all enjoy that, as well as the rest of the steamy wedding night loving.**

**A big thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing along the way. It was different story to write, and as I stated at the beginning, I hope I did the genre justice. and that I was able to entertain you just a little along the way. I guess it's open to a sequel, but I'll see how I feel about that after awhile. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

It was time...the chapel was ready...the flowers were in place...the music flowed softly in the background. This was her wedding day, a day she dreamed of, yet never thought would really happen. Meredith paused in the vestibule, taking it all in. Soft rain misted outside, but it didn't dampen her mood. She was happy, albeit a little nervous, but it was just the way it should be. In the short span of time she had been home, life had righted itself, more than she could have imagined when she walked onto that crime scene her first night back. Life does work in mysgerious ways...

She held her gaze steady on Derek, waiting for her at the altar. Despite the shaking in her knees, she started forward. She clutched the bouquet tightly, watching the orchids quiver with each step she took. Dimly, she took in the small group of friends gathered to watch this moment as she made her way along the aisle. She caught glimpses of Alex and Izzie, Bailey and Callie, all beaming widely. Captain Webber was there as well, along with several of the detectives, and even George, giving her a happy smile.

As she reached the front of the chapel, she turned to see Ellis and Linda, sitting together in the front pew. Both of them were beaming, as well as teary-eyed, as they watched her. Meredith glowed in her ivory strapless gown, with a pale pink sash just beneath the bodice, the small train flowing out behind her. Her hair was caught up in a simple updo, with one of the orchids tucked behind her ear. Around her neck she wore a delicate gold chain with small diamond heart, a gift from Ellis.

Then Derek held out his hand, the look of love in his eyes taking away that last quiver of nerves. Beside him, Mark gave her a discreet thumbs up, making her smile. On her other side, Cristina was waiting to take the bouquet from her. Somehow, she had let Meredith talk her into being maid of honor, and despite her misgivings, she was happy to be here. Her own gown was simple and similar to Meredith's, the bronze color suiting her. She had to say, being here was not her thing...but the looks that passed between Meredith and Derek almost made her believe in happily ever after. If it was possible, these two were going to have it, she mused, as the chapel fell silent behind them.

"Shall we begin?" the pastor asked, as they turned to face him.

"Yes…I don't think we want to wait any longer…" Derek replied, dragging his eyes away from Meredith.

"Then we won't waste another moment." He beamed at the small congregation. "Welcome everyone…we are here to join this man and woman in holy matrimony… now, happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the Art of Marriage: The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say 'I love you' at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is _being _the right partner."

As the pastor paused, Meredith found herself blinking away sudden tears at the words of wisdom he was giving them. She squeezed Derek's hand tightly, and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Now…you have your own vows prepared…"

Derek nodded, waiting as Meredith handed her bouquet over to Cristina, then linking his fingers with hers. His voice was confident and clear. "Meredith…many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I'm happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

"I love you, Meredith. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and grateful that you came into my life. While we stumbled briefly on the way to this moment, I thank God we have been able to put that behind us, and I shall never let you go. I promise you, Meredith, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life brings to us. I take you now as my wife, from this moment on, until death do us part."

The tears that had been threatening Meredith before began to slide down her cheeks silently. Derek tilted his head, and with a small smile, he pulled a tissue from his jacket pocket. He gently dabbed away the small trickles, before leaning in to kiss the corner of her eye. "Okay?" he whispered, and she nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Derek…I count myself lucky as well, to have found my one true love in you. We have found each other, and I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities and outlook on life that you have. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than mine.

"I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how ... completely and forever. I take you now as my husband, from this moment on, until death do us part."

Meredith finished, her voice stronger at the end than when she started, and she was able to smile happily at Derek, who was now blinking furiously.

"May we have the rings?"

Mark stepped forward, and handed them to the pastor. "Derek and Meredith, please place these rings on each other, and repeat after me… 'I give this ring in token and in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love with all that I am, and all that I will become.'"

As the bands slid into place, their voices combined to repeat the words, sealing their lives together irrevocably. Meredith felt like the luckiest woman on the planet at that moment, this was how it was supposed to be, this perfect moment in time.

"Now, by the power invested in me, I am happy to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride…"

For a second, neither of them moved, just losing themselves in the moment, the realization they were actually married. "I love you…" Derek murmured, cupping her face, and leaning in to give her just the first brush of his lips. She melted into his touch, lifting her face, meeting his mouth eagerly. Her arms moved up around his neck, pulling him closer, the kiss growing deeper and hungrier.

The sound of clapping brought them back to the moment, and they drew apart reluctantly. "I love you, Derek Shepherd…always…" she whispered.

"…and forever…" he added, winking at her before they turned to face everyone again. His arm around her waist, keeping her tightly against him. They walked forward, into the welcoming group of friends, who had abandoned their chairs, tossing confetti into the air over them.

* * *

Meredith stood at the windows of their penthouse, watching the rain slide down the glass. It was long after midnight, after the dinner and the toasts and the dancing was finally over. In the morning they were going to fly out to Bermuda for ten glorious days of nothing but sun and sand and each other. From somewhere down on the street, she could hear the faint sound of sirens wailing, and she wondered briefly what was happening. What crime had been committed?

"Don't even _think_ about what's happening…" Derek commented, moving in behind her. "I hear those sirens too, but we don't have to worry about it right now. It's someone else's problem." His hands landed at her shoulders, pulling her back against him.

"You're right, of course…it's just kind of an instinctive reaction…" she confessed. "I'm sure after a day or so of relaxing, I won't even bat an eyelash at sirens…if they even have that happen down there."

"That's my plan," he murmured against her ear. "I want your undivided attention the whole time. God knows what hell will break loose by the time we get home again."

"Mmm…can we start now?" she asked, turning to face him. "I thought the evening would never end. But I'm impressed with your self-control, honey…"

"It _was_ extremely difficult, but I knew the wait would be worthwhile."

"You did, hmm…?" Meredith eased backwards, tugging on his hand to lead him to the bedroom. "Then we shouldn't waste any more time."

"Wait…" he stopped, and scooped her up into his arms, so quickly that she didn't have time to protest. "Welcome to our wedding night, Mrs. Shepherd," he told her as he carried her over the threshold to the bedroom.

"Grey-Shepherd, honey…" she giggled, but she liked the sound of it either way.

Derek let her down slowly, running his hands along her body, enjoying the way she shook under his touch. His eyes went dark, and she felt her knees go wobbly. Her fingers pulled at his tie, loosening the knot, and pulling it away from the collar of his shirt. She wound the silky material around her hand and tugged him closer. She felt so connected to him, without even touching him, just listening to their breathing, as the anticipation hung between them. "Let's get started…." she whispered, her lips grazing his lightly. With a deep groan, he kissed her back harder, meeting her tongue with his, winding around sensuously. His hand slid up her body, cupping her breast, rubbing the nipple through the silky material.

"What you do to me…is beyond anything I ever imagined…" he muttered, moving backwards then, pulling her along towards the bed. Keeping his eyes on hers, his smouldering gaze enough to make the inferno of sexual tension rage to exquisite heights.

"I want to do even more," she whispered, putting her hand on his chest, and pushing him lightly back to the bed. "But just wait there a minute, I'll be right back."

"Don't be too long." Derek collapsed onto the bed, pulling his tie off completely, and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Sitting up to take his shoes off, he watched her walk away, his body tight with desire. "D'you need any help?" he laughed, tugging his shirt away from his pants and tossing it aside.

"No…" Her voice floated out to him from the bathroom.

When he looked back up, she stepped into the bedroom again, her body outlined in the soft light behind her. Her hair was a soft gold cloud around her, trailing across her shoulders. He expected to see her wearing something slinky and sensual, but instead she had taken his words to heart about lingerie. Her only adornment was the necklace from Ellis, and her rings. She made her way to him slowly, keeping her eyes on his, her body warmed by the appreciation she found there.

"You look so beautiful," Derek told her softly, as she stopped in front of him. "And I meant every word of the vows today…to be able to find my soulmate, while so many people go through life without that…I am the luckiest person on the planet to have you in my life."

"You and me both, honey…" she whispered, crawling into his lap. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, as she kissed his mouth, her tongue darting between his lips to find his. She could feel how ready he was for her, how good he felt between her legs. "We're a good fit, in so many ways…"

"That sounds rather dirty…" Derek chuckled, falling backwards and pulling her over top of him. His hands played along her back, as his hips rose to meet her.

"You like dirty…"

Without replying, he rolled them over, his mouth making a wicked detour along her soft skin. She sighed, torn between a laugh and a soft moan on how deliciously good the things he was doing with his tongue made her feel. The moan won as he continued his very focused, tender assault on her clit. "Have I told you lately that your idea of foreplay is pretty damn incredible?" She groaned when he slid his tongue away from where she needed it most, up along her hip, and gasped again when he captured one aching nipple for a brief, tantalizing moment, then moved up to nip her chin.

"Hey…I liked what you were doing…" she protested, as he held himself over her. He captured both of her hands, spreading her arms open.

"I could tell…but I don't want to rush you…" He gave her that cocky grin that always made her melt. "This is supposed to special, after all."

"It's always special…" she sighed, as he continued to nibble leisurely along her jaw, landing kisses over her lips and then her temple. He was gentle with his mouth, yet he was hard and hot between her thighs, the tantalizing contrast almost more than she could stand. "Derek…"

"Mmm…?" His lips skated along her cheek, her eyelids, and she moaned softly.

"This isn't fair…"

"So what do you want to do about that?" he teased, enjoying the way he could take her to the edge, the way her body was trembling already.

"Just this…" And she maneuvered him onto his back, straddling him in one smooth movement that made him laugh. But then she moved lower, intent on making him as crazy as she felt.

Her teeth and tongue teasing his nipples, her fingers tracing the line of his muscles, the flat plane of his stomach that clenched under her. Playing with the dark hair that trailed down his body, her lips followed her fingers. Letting her tongue trace circles on his skin, until his mind was filled with only desire and pleasure. Her hair trailed along his torso, and she bent over his belt buckle, easing it open. He lifted his hips, as she tugged the pants away, his gut clenched in anticipation of her next move.

She lifted her eyes to peek at him, as she placed her tongue against the head of his cock. His whole body shook, as she stroked him wetly, and he gripped the sheets in his fingers. Pleasure rocketed through his nerve endings, pulsing and erotic, as she took him in fully, her fingers teasing his balls. Her tongue followed the ridges and veins along his shaft, until he thought he was going to go out of his mind.

Then she stopped, and he opened his eyes, breathing heavily, his body drenched in sweat already. "What…?"

"I hate to rush you…" Meredith giggled, enjoying the look of incredulous surprise on his face. "Oh...do you want me to keep going?"

"Always…" he groaned, his hips lifting, his cock demanding her attention. Meredith lowered her head again, stroking him everywhere, around his balls, and back up to the tip, until he strained against her. He bucked wildly, her mouth and her hands doing wicked, sensual things to him, as he thrust against her harder. "God, Meredith…honey…" his words were jumbled together, as he felt the climax coiling, burning in him as she kept up her assault. "Don't stop now…no….ah, damn, Meredith….!" he shouted, pushing against her harder, lifting off the bed. His body rocked, and spasmed, as he gave in to the pure delight that she gave him, until he fell back, panting and spent.

Meredith slid back up his length, skin on skin caressing between them, before she kissed him. He tasted his own earthy musk along her tongue, as she parted his lips and her tongue invaded his mouth. His body responded again, and the heat built up again before he gave it any conscious thought. With a swift movement, he pinned her down to the pillows, kissing the hollow of her throat.

"I think it's my turn again, honey," he observed, moving lazily to let his palms slide along her body. He paused deliberately, above her breasts, watching the nipples jut up in anticipation. She arched upwards, whimpering softly. In response, he touched his tongue to her carefully, swiping along the delicate edge of the areolas, stroking around them carefully, his fingers toying with her, as he took his time with her. "Mmmm…you taste like heaven…" he murmured, as he continued his path down her body.

His tongue dipped along the indent of her navel, tickling her, and she giggled, the soft infectious sound making him grin. He feathered kisses across her sensitive skin, making her moan and giggle alternately. Kiss by wet kiss, he moved lower until his tongue delved where she wanted it the most. Soft and silky, the strokes made her giggles dissolve into sighs of bliss. His tongue warmed her, playing with her sensitive bud.

His fingers dipped into her, as he continued to lick the wetness that seeped from her, tasting her unique womanly flavor that he craved, feeling her squirm and tremble beneath him, as she gave herself totally to him. Orgasms started to rock her body, her whole being focused on the deep, wet strokes along her most erotic places.

Meredith lost track of how many times she peaked, cresting higher, crying out his name. When he let her go, she fell back against the pillows weakly, unable to do more than sigh. Finally, she opened one eye, finding him propped on his elbow, observing her before giving her a sexy smile. "You okay, sweetheart?"

She managed a strangled sound of satisfaction, as he gathered her against him, kissing her tenderly. "Can't talk…"

"Then we won't…we'll just play..." Derek sat up suddenly, pulling her into his lap. She hooked her legs around him, as he held her poised over his cock, letting the tip of it tease her for a brief moment. Torturing them both by holding her there, their breathing heavy, their eyes locked on each other. Meredith steadied herself, her palms on his shoulders, wanting him, needing him to fill her. Then with excruciatingly slow movements, he let her sink down onto him, so that he was deep within her.

They shared a look of pure love and satisfaction, as he throbbed and pulsed in her slick heat. "Just feel it, don't move yet. It's perfect…the way you feel around me, so damn tight, so hot…" he whispered. His hands on her back, strong and sure, supported her, as a deep tremor made her squeeze around him. A soft moan slipped from her lips – god how she had come to love this closeness, this love and desire they shared.

"God, I love you, Derek,' she murmured, feeling him quiver inside of her, as she clenched around him, unable to stop the tremors that were picking up intensity.

"I love you, Meredith," he responded, starting to rock them back and forth, their bodies tightly joined. Feeling her shake and spasm, as his own body tightened. "Now, honey…just take me with you now…"

And her body went tight, her head went back, and he felt her release flood through her, as he thrust into her, riding every squeeze, feeling his own climax firing through him. Her skin felt hot and slick under his hands, as they lost themselves together in the sweet rush of ecstasy.

"Helluva wedding night," Meredith panted, laying her head against his chest, still twined around him, unwilling to move.

"Do you really think we're done for tonight…? I have plans for you yet…" he teased her, his fingers trailing softly along her spine. He placed a hot, wet kiss on the side of her throat, then gently sunk his teeth into her earlobe, making her gasp and her body jerk. Her head fell back, and he began to drop kisses along the underside of her jaw. Making her lose track of anything she had been planning on saying for a few minutes, kissing her lips and feeling her body soften against his.

Derek stroked her hair away from her forehead, and gave her a slow, sensual smile, watching her eyes darken again with need. He wanted to see that look in her eyes again and again – he wanted to see it when he was inside of her, and when he was the one making her cry out and climb the peak of her climax, and the fierce surge of possessiveness made him tighten his grip around her.

"What is it?" Meredith breathed, sensing the shift in his mood.

"I'm having a caveman moment, I think," Derek confessed, resting his forehead against hers. "You have a way of making me feel possessive and protective, and it's like no feeling on earth. Honey, I love you so damn much…"

"Derek…you aren't alone in that feeling. And we're going to be together always, to discover just how good we can be, I believe that…" Meredith threaded her fingers in his thick curls, before kissing him gently. "You and me, Derek…we're meant to be…." She touched his face, his lips, brushed her hand through his hair, looking directly into his eyes.

"Meant to be…" Derek agreed, giving her a hard, fast kiss. Which led to another, longer, slower kiss that didn't end until they were both breathless. "Now…let's make some more wedding night memories, what do you say, Mrs. Shepherd?"

"I like that plan, Mr. Shepherd, very much..."

**THE END**


	21. Epilogue

**Okay, I admit, I hadn't been planning an epilogue...I felt a little burnt out, needing a break, and yet after reading all of your wonderful, enthusiastic reviews, I felt inspired again. So here is the epilogue, it's nothing dramatic, but with the usual MerDer moments you all enjoy. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**_One year later..._  
**

Rain pattered along the big windows, marked by intermittent lightning and thunder. Derek woke up from a fitful sleep, roused by a particularly loud crack. He squinted at the bedside clock – only 2:00 a.m. With a small sigh, he rolled over and pulled Meredith against him. She mumbled sleepily, curving in against his body, hers soft and sleep warmed. His hands played along her skin, knowing she wasn't fully awake, but ready to tease her just a little just the same. Even after a year of being married, he couldn't keep from thinking he was so lucky to have her in his life. He cupped her breast, as he kissed her shoulder, resisting the urge to do more. As if they hadn't already made loud, enthusiastic love after coming home from having dinner and drinks at the end of a busy week...his body still craved hers all over again.

The year had been filled with enough different cases to keep them busy, from the moment they returned from their honeymoon. Nothing as convoluted as the Blue Moon murders, nothing personal, but that was the way he liked it. They managed to work the same shift, but he was well aware of the pitfalls of being married to a cop. They tried not to talk about their cases at home, tried to keep some of the personal aspect out of the job, and managed to get away for a long weekend now and then to recharge.

He stroked Meredith's hip slowly, feeling the gentle rise and fall of her ribcage as she slept. The rain was easing, the storm dissipating. He closed his eyes, the drowsiness returning as he held Meredith. She had a calming effect on him, no matter what else was happening. "Sleep well..." he murmured, before sleep claimed him again.

* * *

Before the alarm went off in the morning, Meredith stirred and opened her eyes. She could see that the rain from last night had disappeared, leaving a blue sky. Then the alarm beeped, and she swatted at it to quiet the noise, and glanced over at the body beside her in the big bed. His dark hair was a mass of rumpled curls, head buried in the pillow, the rest of his body intimately tangled around hers.

"Why did I let you talk me into going out for a drink last night?" she asked, yanking the covers away from him so that he rolled over, blinking at her in the morning light of the bedroom. Revealing the toned muscles of his upper body, he stretched lazily, before chuckling softly at her question.

With an unrepentant grin, he propped himself up on one elbow, and reached over to grab her hand. "Because it was a crappy week, and I wanted to get you to relax..."

"...wanted to get me drunk and take advantage of me, more like it," Meredith giggled, letting him pull her down to him for a moment. His blue eyes twinkled devilishly at her.

"Am I that shallow?" he asked, kissing the nape of her neck. "Hmm....? I think I have more skills than getting you inebriated to lure you into bed, honey..."

"Your skills have never been in question," Meredith teased, trailing her hand along his chest. His mouth slid along her skin, seeking more sensitive spots, and she surrendered briefly, feeling the little tingle along her spine. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of the clock again, and she wiggled away.

"Mer..." he protested, trying to catch her hand again to bring her back into kissing range.

"Sweetie, you do remember we have to meet our mothers for early breakfast today?" Meredith reminded him. She eluded his talented hands and jumped out of bed, standing naked, hands on her hips, a teasing look on her face. "Mom said they have something to tell us…she was rather mysterious."

"You're really cute like that you know..." he grinned at her, wrapping his arms around the pillow, his eyes warm on her. His body was tanned lightly, contrasting against the mauve bedding, and she resolutely turned away from the temptation. He watched her grab her robe from one of the club chairs next to the window, and belt it around her slender frame. The sheer fabric did little to hide her body, especially in the shaft of sunlight coming through the chink in the curtains.

"You're just biased," she called out over her shoulder, flipping her sleep tousled blonde hair down her back. She pushed the curtains open wider, letting the sun flood the room with warmth, and looked outside for a moment. The pots of late geraniums and petunias on the balcony looked fresh and vibrant after the night's rain. She could see the activity out in the bay, with sailboats bobbing along the water's edge. It was one of those beautiful Seattle days that just made her feel invigorated.

"Come back here and I'll show you how biased..." he beckoned her.

"Oh no…I'm not falling for that...we need to get going. I'm having my shower..."

She headed for the bathroom, and for a moment, he watched her walk away, admiring the curves he was so familiar with. Shaking his head, amused, he got up and quickly followed her. Capturing her as she stepped under the hot spray of water in the luxurious shower, the myriad of jets pulsing from several directions.

"Maybe I am biased..." he whispered, quickly coating frothy soap along her breasts so that she gasped in pleasure. "But you love me anyway..." Giving her no doubt of his own love, and arousal, his slick body fitting snugly behind her.

"I do love you, Derek..." she sighed, "now wash my back please, and don't even think about trying any-" Her voice trailed away, as his hands began to do just what he had been thinking about. His mouth covered hers, swallowing any protest she had been about to give, as the water cascaded around them.

"Oh you're way too persuasive," she sighed, giving in to the sensual feel of his hands along her body, skimming everywhere.

"Part of my detective skills, honey," he murmured, as she turned in his arms to face him. "I think we can be a little late, what d'you think?"

Meredith looked up at him, smiling at his suggestion, and he kissed her softly, loving the feel of her sleek, wet body nestled against his perfectly. She kissed him back, her mouth opening under his, with a little moan of surrender. His hands moved into her hair, pulling the wet strands through his fingers. Her breasts were cushioned against his chest, his skin hot and wet under her roaming hands.

He kissed her face, his tongue tracing the beads of water that tracked down her cheek, and along her jaw, before returning to her mouth. The water surrounded them in delicious, soothing ribbons as she responded to his kiss, their tongues meeting and dancing with familiar seduction. By now, they knew the rhythm of their responses, and yet it still felt as exciting as ever. His cock bumped against her, demanding attention and her hand reached down between them, circling him, stroking lightly, as she arched her body closer to him.

Falling back against the warm tiles of the wall, they lost track of everything but the moment and each other. Derek pulled one of her legs up around his hip, rubbing himself against her, seeking the entrance to her tight warmth. His lips trailed to her throat, and he sucked at her skin, hands supporting her easily. Meredith was suffused with the heat of their passion, a low throaty moan escaping her as their skin slid together.

"Wait…" he muttered, his voice low. He pulled her down to the low bench along the wall of the shower. "Much better…" he approved, as she settled into his lap. "I'd hate to explain an injury in the shower if we fell over."

Meredith giggled softly. "You'd think we should have this perfected by now…"

"Always gets the best of me," he admitted, spreading her legs ti fit around him, her tantalizing soft wet folds grazing his cock. "No more talking…"

"No…" she sighed, winding herself around him, enticing him with every movement of her hips. Her eyes met his then, as he slid up into where he wanted to be, giving them both the thrill of satisfaction. Holding her hips, as she undulated up and down, water sluicing down around them warmly, Derek could feel her tighten around him, imperceptibly and arousingly. He kissed her again, getting lost in the feel of her around him, pure and simple, just the two of them in perfect harmony. Every thrust upwards made her cry out a little more, welcoming him deeper and more completely. Rocking back and forth, as she rose up, breasts slick against him, and her hands grasping his shoulders. Their mouths met and parted with each stroke, tantalizing each other to go faster and harder.

Meredith began to shudder, deep in her core, enjoying the tingle of sexual desire in her clit. "You feel so good…yes, right there…oh…yes…just what I needed…" she moaned, pulsing around him, pulling him along in the vortex of the climax. His strong arms supported her, as she fell backwards, lost in the pure, sweet pleasure. Derek held her tightly, enjoying the look of satisfaction as she came, squeezing around him. His own release fired through him at the same time, and he pulled her back up against him, taking her mouth in a hard, possessive kiss that left them shaking and breathless.

"Oh my god…" Meredith sighed, as they came back to reality. "You were right…"

"About?"

"I needed that…"

His hands slid along her back, intimate and sure. "I think we're both becoming insatiable, honey…it's never enough, is it?"

She tipped her face up to him, loving the confident smile on his mouth, and the knowledge that they were able to have this kind of intense intimacy. Sometimes she was still caught off guard at how damn good looking he was, and how much they loved each other. It just didn't seem real sometimes, but she savored each and every moment with him.

"It's always perfect," she whispered, before kissing him, soft and gentle, letting him know with her mouth just how good it was.

* * *

"Well, it's about time you two showed up," Linda commented dryly, looking at her watch as Derek and Meredith hurried out onto the patio at Ellis's house. The table was set for breakfast, where the two older women were already seated and drinking coffee under the brightly patterned umbrella. "I think we could almost call this_ 'brunch'_ now, don't you agree, Ellis?"

"Almost..." Ellis smiled.

"Sorry, Mom…traffic…" Meredith murmured, dropping a kiss on her mother's cheek, and then Linda's, before scooting in one of the high backed patio chairs. She was flushed, wearing a delicate white sundress that showed off her tanned arms, her hair loose around her face.

"Really backed up…" Derek added, kissing both of them as well, taking a seat beside Meredith. Dressed in faded jeans and blue oxford shirt, he was just as flushed as his wife. They exchanged a guilty look, as Ellis gave them an amused smile.

"I'm sure it was awful at this time of the morning…" she murmured, "what with all the weekend commuters…" She held up the coffee pot, and poured them both a cup. "Your hair is still damp, Meredith, and you've got that satisfied look…"

"And you've got a little bruise there on your neck…" Linda observed, her blue eyes not missing a thing as she took a sip of coffee.

"Okay, it wasn't traffic," Derek sighed, running a hand through his own still damp hair. "But I'm not going to elaborate any further, Mom."

"Oh, we just love to tease you," Ellis laughed. "Actually, I thought you'd be much later. I put things in the oven to keep warm, just as a precaution!"

Meredith giggled. "It was all his fault…"

"Oh, honey…don't blame it all on me…" Derek corrected her, squeezing her hand. "After all…"

"Wait…you're quite right, you don't need to elaborate," Linda said, holding up her hand. "Let's eat, and then we have something to share with you."

Derek gave her a puzzled look. "What's up?"

"Food first…" Ellis got up and headed inside, and Meredith jumped up to follow her. They retrieved the plates of biscuits and eggs and bacon from the oven, as Meredith tried to extract the information from her. "I'm hungry, dear, let's eat, okay?"

"Sure, but…" Meredith fussed with the bowls of fruit to take outside as well, giving Ellis a speculative look. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Fit as a fiddle," Ellis replied, looking over her glasses at her daughter. "Now scoot…outside!"

The meal passed quickly, as they filled their parents in on some cases they had worked recently, and Ellis talked about goings on at SGH. Linda regaled them with tales of some of the customers at the little jewellery store where she worked part time, until the food was done and they sat back with their coffee again.

"Okay, now you two…what's up?" Derek asked, sliding his arm along the back of Meredith's chair. His fingers toyed with strands of her hair that fell over her shoulder, as she leaned into him.

"You were very mysterious," Meredith added.

"Well…we have some news…" Linda said brightly, exchanging a look with Ellis. "You tell them…"

"All right, well…you know, last year was a little traumatic, with my heart attack, and then that whole situation with Elise…the hostage taking…" Ellis began.

"Yes…thank god things have been back to normal since then."

"Exactly, and while I've been enjoying that, and being back to work and all, it did make me realize that I need to take some time and just relax. After all, if things had turned out differently…"

"Mom, don't think that." Meredith shuddered a little, recalling the scene with Elise waving a gun in their faces in the OR.

"Still, it gives a person a new perspective. I realize, as does Linda, that in your line of work you face that sort of thing more regularly, but it was a life altering moment for me. I want to do some things yet before I die – like travelling, for instance."

"So, we got to talking," Linda picked up the thread of the conversation. "And I've been itching to get away too…much as I love Seattle, there are places I would love to see, and with your father gone and all…"

"I know…" Derek murmured.

"I'm taking a sabbatical leave from SGH, and we've decided to take a tour of Europe. We start with Egypt," Ellis finished up, smiling across the table at them. "The pyramids have always fascinated me..."

"Ohmygod…" Meredith grinned, looking at Derek in surprise, and then at Ellis. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Health wise? Of course, Cristina has cleared me to go, and we have our passports ready, and we leave next month!"

"For how long?"

"Oh, it's three weeks in Egypt, but overall I think we'll be gone for six months…" Linda replied.

"Six months?" Derek asked, one eyebrow going up. "What about your house, Ellis?"

"Well, it turns out that Alex and Izzie have been looking for a new place to live, so they volunteered to house sit until I return. After all, you and Meredith have your own place – I don't expect you to look after both."

"And my condo will be fine without me," Linda assured them, her eyes sparkling. "I'm sorry to spring this on you, but we wanted to surprise you."

"And you did..." Meredith murmured.

"Life is just too short. I hope you realize that too," Ellis said softly, taking Meredith's hand across the table. "Would it be too predictable of us to wonder when you'll be making us grandmothers? You can't wait for the right moment, after all."

Linda nodded in agreement. "We just want a grandbaby to spoil horribly..."

"Mom...you know it's hard for us right now," Derek commented, squeezing Meredith's shoulder. They had discussed having a baby, several times in fact, but at the moment they felt it wasn't right, chasing criminals down didn't exactly allow for having children. But still, they both felt the pull of parenthood, and they exchanged a small smile. "It's not too predictable, you've both actually restrained yourselves quite well!"

"If we promise to discuss it again, will you just go and enjoy your sabbatical...we'll take care of things here. But we expect lots of emails and photos..." Meredith told them. "You do have that digital camera, right?"

"Yes, and Callie promised to give me pointers on how to use it," Ellis reminded her. "Don't worry, dear...we'll be in touch just as much as if we'd be right here in Seattle."

"Oh we're not worried...but Europe may never be the same again!" Derek laughed, winking at them.

* * *

Later that evening, Meredith leant on the balcony railing, watching the sun sink along the horizon, tinting the sky with with glorious colors. The rest of the day had been spent relaxing, wandering along the waterfront, finally having dinner at their favorite seafood restaurant. "So, what are you thinking, honey?" Derek asked, coming up behind her, and putting his arms around her. He kissed her temple, as she fell back against him.

"Hmm...would you believe me if I said babies?"

"After this morning, yes," he replied. "Maybe we should talk about it again..."

"With everything we see with our profession, sometimes I wonder if it's crazy to contemplate bringing a child into this, and how would we handle both work and baby?"

"We have two very loving and involved parents who would be thrilled to baby-sit, you know that as well as I do." Derek chuckled softly.

"True." Meredith turned to him, tipping her face up, her lips parted softly. "You think we should try for this?"

"Only if you're ready to try, honey. But I have to admit, the thought of you having our child makes me very happy too." He tightened his embrace, his warm gaze melting her bones. "I love you, Meredith, with all my heart."

"I love you, Derek." She paused, then gave him a small smile. "So, you want to practice the baby making now?"

He grinned back her before sweeping her up into his arms, and heading for the bedroom. "What are we waiting for?"

"You know it's gonna take time for me to get pregnant," Meredith giggled.

"So, we can practice lots," he smiled at her. "That's even more fun."

He set her down carefully beside the bed, looking at her bathed in the light of the setting sun. Their lips met, and their hands moved quickly to undress each other, suddenly hungry for each other all over again. Moving onto the bed, Derek dropped down beside her. He snagged some of the pillows, lifting her hips up and sliding them under her butt. Meredith lay back, looking at him as he traced the skin on the inside of her thighs, sending little shivers along her spine. Derek dropped a soft kiss at her knee, giving her his best intense look. He moved up, resting his body between her legs, covering her with his body. "If it doesn't happen, that's okay too...there's always other options..."

His mouth covered her nipples, tongue circling and teeth tugging at her, until she moaned throatily. "But for now, let's try it in my favorite way...." He shifted up to his knees, palming her breasts, applying sweet pressure against the hard nipples. His sure fingers kneaded her, traced whisper faint patterns along the dampened flesh, as she arched up to meet his touch. His hands moved along her ribcage, coming to rest on her belly, where he caressed her skin, feeling her quiver.

"This is a very good way to start…" Her voice trailed off, as he placed an open mouth kiss on her hip.

"I like to be thorough," he said, kissing along to her inner thigh. His hand rested on her wet pussy. "Especially with this…" He grinned wickedly at her, and she wiggled her hips beneath his hand.

"Am I okay?"

"Oh, let me see," he said, feeing the wetness seeping out of her, his finger dipping inside to stroke her clit. "You're very wet, that's good."

"God, you really know how to turn a girl on, honey," she moaned, as he teased her clit and used two fingers on her, then three, until she writhed and shuddered. Then his tongue stroked her, matching the rhythm of his fingers, sucking her clit as his fingers explored her tight pussy. She rocked back and forth, faster and faster, until the white-hot pleasure radiated from her core to every part of her body. "Don't stop…" she begged him, finding her breasts with her hands, thrusting up against his hand. "God, so good…oooh…" Meredith moaned as the orgasms started to rock her. Before she realized what he was doing, he pulled his fingers out of her, and had his cock positioned over her instead.

"I think you're ready for me now, honey," he said lazily, teasing her, holding himself back for a moment. "Are you?"

"Yes! I want your cock now…" she begged, a saucy little smile on her lips, and a mixture of love and lust in her eyes for him. "Show me how good you can make me feel…"

He gripped her hips, and slowly entered her all the way, feeling her tighten around him, pulling him in. The angle of her body, supported by the pillows allowed him to drive in deeper than he thought possible, her tiny body accommodating him. "You feel like heaven," he muttered, pulling out, and sliding back in, as he pulled her legs up against his chest. "So unbelievably hot. All of you so…wet… and god, so tight…" He lost his train of thought as she squeezed around him.

Meredith met his thrusts, her breathing ragged, until it was hard to tell where he began and she ended. "Please, Derek…more…" She was so close to the edge, when he slowed, and withdrew slightly, letting her legs down around his waist.

"More what, honey?" he asked, his eyes devouring her.

"You, only you…" she moaned, as he drove into her again, filling her completely, until she screamed his name over and over, as her climax exploded through her. "I love you!"

"I love you, Meredith," he said, his voice thick, as his body tightened, and then he shuddered with his own release, coming into her hotly. She pulsed and squeezed him hard, as he fell onto her, pulling her into his arms. She clung to him, feeling him deep inside of her, loving the feeling, loving him, and everything that went along with their life. Closing her eyes, she could picture it all in her mind...the two of them holding a tiny baby, with black tufts of hair and big blue eyes...so helpless and yet with an almost wise look on the little face...her breath caught at the mental image and Derek lifted his head to look at her.

"What?" he asked softly, stroking her damp hair from her forehead.

"I just had this image of us, holding a baby...and I realize how far we've come from that night when I saw you again when I came back from L.A. I was so determined to make it without you, and yet it was meant to be this way, don't you think?"

"It was, no doubt in my mind" he murmured, resting his hand on her abdomen, stroking her skin tenderly, his own thoughts filled with a little baby girl with Meredith eyes. "And god knows, I'm lucky to be with you. I'm not the most perfect guy all the time, but you see through my moods. I don't want to do anything to make you unhappy."

She turned around to look at him, and he pulled her down against him, catching her hands. "You won't," she whispered. She kissed him softly, losing herself in the kiss, in the moment of being with him, now and always....

* * *

**There you have it...no baby yet, but it's always a possibility for future...and I have an idea for a possible sequel, so those of you hoping for a McBaby may get your wish! Thanks again to all of you for reading!  
**


End file.
